angel fall first
by soul redimer
Summary: mi primer fic siriusxremus, por favor lean y comenten...summary: ATENCIO ES EL FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo n° 1 **

Si, era él, siempre atento, siempre buen alumno y compañero con todos...asi era Remus J lupin, el chico de cabello castaño claro el cual llevaba recogido en una simple coleta,el chico de expresión seria y tranquila, el dueño de unos ojos extrañamente atrayentes, se podría decir que su color de ojos era dorado, tal ves ámbar o simplemente color café oscuro...pero en consenso de todas las tonalidades sus ojos eran color...miel?...¿dorado o miel¿dorado o miel?

Se podría decir del prefecto de gryffindore que era un chico bastante simpático y normal, nadie dudaría jamás de alguna actitud o respuesta de el, sin embargo...el si tenia defectos, pero los ocultaba muy bien detrás de esa careta de buen estudiante...no tenia otra manera de ocultarlo, no podía darse el lujo de levantar sospechas sobre su condición, sobre su secreto...El ser licántropo, el cargar con una infancia llena de dolor y temor, sin el amor de su madre, que falleció cuando le dio a luz, ni tampoco el cariño del padre el cual fue incapaz de volver a tratar a remus como un niño...como a un hijo.

Así era remus, un alumno a simple vista común y corriente, con pocos amigos, pero sin malas relaciones entre sus compañeros, un joven que valía oro según sus amigos, y que en esos momentos tenia la bendición de estar profundamente enamorado, llevaba un año con ella, sophie...siempre bella y delicada...siempre a su lado...no faltaba nada para entrar a su sexto curso y estaba ansioso por verla, estaba pensando en proponerle algo...el que era un hombre lobo escogía una pareja de por vida...no podía tener relaciones con nadie si es que no estaba seguro, corría el riesgo de entregar su corazón a la persona equivocada y sufrir el abandono, pero con sophie había vivido de todo y estaba convencido de que ella era la indicada, le confesaría lo que realmente era y le pediría que hiciera el amor con el...estaba seguro que lo aceptaría, esa chica había demostrado ser lo que el nesecitaba...

Sirius Black...de la honorable mansión Black, siempre bello, siempre preparado, tenia las mejores ropas, las mejores comidas, educado en una familia de sangre limpia y de la aristocracia había crecido entre miradas frías y duros castigos, era un joven que pertenecía a una familia que lo despreciaba por sus ideas, sus amistades, el rechazo que no experimentaba en Hogwarts lo experimentaba bajo su propio techo, con su propia familia...la escoria de los Black, el heredero perdido , el inútil, el puerco, la basura...la deshonra y cuantas cosas mas pronunciadas de los labios de su madre que ya no recordaba cuando fue la ultima ves que su madre le bahía dedicado una palabra de cariño...

El pelinegro de ojos grises y figura atlética, de porte elegante y sonrisa encantadora que derretía a toda la población femenina de su colegio, el mismo chico que se escondía tras su sonrisa fingiendo desinterés...sabiendo lo triste y solo que se sentía...

Lo mas horrible de su estadía en casa había llegado cuando descubrio algo en una de sus discusiones diarias con su madre, cuando la agarro con sus amigos, de James no pudo decir nada, después de todo era un sangre pura, poco pudo decir de Peter ya que el chico también era puro...pero de Remus, el chico mestizo...de ese si hablo...y fue en esa ocasión que sirius abrió los ojos...

-...no se por que el gusto de hacerme enfadar sirius!...ya te dije, no iras a ver a ese sangre sucia, por que insistes en pedir permiso niño estupido!

-Remus es mi amigo!...y si yo quiero lo veo!...no te estoy pidiendo permiso...estoy avisando

-AMIGO!...por merlín jovencito...ese no puede ser tu amigo...es un pobretón, su padre es un fracasado desde hace mas de unos años...por que no te haces amigo de lucius malfoy...ese si que es un buen chico...

-remus es mil veces mejor que él...-argumento enfadado el pelinegro

-no me contradigas!...no iras a verle y punto... ese sangre sucia no merece ni siquiera ir a Hogwarts...aun no entiendo como el director permitió que entrara ese indigente...a ese sucio, escoria igual que tu.

Basto que su madre dijera eso para que él explotara...todas aquellas palabras ...no eran las palabras con las que el describiría a remus...su amigo...su moony...no!...porque ese chico era su amigo, uno de los mejores que jamás creyó que tendría, Remus era su conciencia, su paz, era todo aquello que el no era, era buena persona, humilde, inteligente, dulce amable...tantas cosas que el deseaba tener...Remus era quien lo escuchaba cuando estaba en un lío grave, quien lo defendía de las rabietas de james, era el que lo consolaba cuando se sentía morir, el primero y único en verlo llorar...Remus era el que hacia que su verdadero yo saliera de las sombras para mostrase tal cual como era...lo que el había estado buscando...

-no digas eso de el-dijo de pronto serio casi sin expresión en el rostro

-por que! si es la verdad

-no! te equivocas...Remus es la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido-aclaro el joven black acercándose a su madre lentamente - es buen mago, excelente persona, confiable y leal..Remus Lupin es mi amigo...de Remus es de quien me he enamorado madre...

La mujer ahogo un grito y llevándose ambas manos a la boca, su rostro espantado y ofendido¿como un black podía caer tan bajo, sirius sonreía tristemente...tantos años le había costado entender lo que realmente sentía por su amigo?...tanto tiempo le tomo el reconocer que cada ves que insultaban a moony o lo miraban mas de la cuenta, el se enfurecía...odiaba cuando Snape le hablaba, detestaba que lily pasara tantas horas a su lado, no soportaba a sophie...la muy engreída...la chica perfecta...ahora que lo pensaba...desde que remus salía con esa chica la frecuencia de sus propias citas habían aumentado, y la tristeza se había apoderado de el sin darse cuenta...desde que remus pasaba mas tiempo con sophie, el había perdido los privilegios de ser su mejor amigo, jamás había tiempo para charlar, no había tiempo para jugar y bromear...todas sus atribuciones se las había robado esa chica...y él, el muy bruto pensaba que nesecitaba una pareja, pero no duraban mas de dos días...las encantaba, las enamoraba, se las tiraba y después adiós si te he visto no me acuerdo...ninguna le hacia sentir esas mariposas de las que remus una ves le había confesado sentir. Un golpe en su mejilla lo hizo despertar de su reflexión.

-SUCIO!-una cachetada por parte de su madre- una mierda de hijo...si tu padre te viera...enamorado de un sangre sucia! Y encima de un hombre...un delincuente!...VETE DE ACA...VETE DE ESTA CASA...NO QUIERO VERTE...

-no tienes que rogármelo...-murmuro sirius sobandose la mejilla y con sus ojos grises opacados por el odio- ya me iba...

-y no vuelvas nunca!-rugió furiosa la mujer cuando la puerta se abría mostrando como su primogénito se iba...

Sirius no había ido a visitar a moony, después de su descubrimiento pocas ganas tenia de verlo...ahora estaba en un compartimiento del tren esperando junto con james a que los demás merodeadores llegaran.

-

-este año si que la conquisto-decía james entusiasmado, sirius lo miraba incrédulo

-si seguro, con lo mucho que te soporta...en serio hombre, ríndete, creo que hasta yo tengo mas posibilidades que tu...

-pero si ella te odia!-bramo de pronto prongs

-ya...pero a ti te odia mas que a mi...

-ni lo creas...ya veras cuando caiga rendida a mis pies...

-si, si lo que tu digas prongsie-en ese momento la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y apareció peter,Padfoot suspiro desilusionado.

-que tal compañeros-saludo wormtail sentándose a un lado de sirius

-como estas wormty?-saludo james sacando una caja con snap explosivos.

-todo bien...

-has visto a moony?-pregunto sirius al regordete

-si estaba con su novia unos vagones atrás...dijo que me adelantara...

-ohh-fue la escueta respuesta del animago

-que tal una partida sirius-le propuso james abriendo a caja de snaps.

-de acuerdo

La partida iba muy pareja, james y sirius estaban muy animados, y sirius había olvidado por un momento a remus, incluso iba ganando cuando él entro.

-Snaps explosivos!...no! no chicos cuantas veces se los tendré que repetir!

Un chico de cabellos dorados apareció frente a ellos quitándoles el juego, estaba muy crecido y cambiado.

-pero moony estaba ganando!-se quejo sirius con un puchero.

-lo siento mi querido padfoot pero en el tren no se puede jugar...

-no seas amargado moony...-se quejo james

-no me llames amargado!-remus se sonrojo ofendido, lo que a sirius se le antojo hermoso-y tu que me miras chucho pulgoso...me ves algo en la cara!-le reclamo a padfoot lanzándole un golpe. El animago sonrió, al menos aun jugaba con el.

-ya veras lobo rabioso-rió despeinando a remus.

-y que me cuentan de sus vacaciones?-pregunto el licántropo robándole el sitio a wormtail para sentarse con sirius

-me fui de viaje a irlanda...nada interesante...visita a la abuela-informo peter

-pues...yo la pase divino en Francia hasta que llego este perro...-contó james apuntando a sirius

-muchas gracias amigo mió- sonrió padfoot con ironía

-que paso?-pregunto remus interesado.

-me he ido de casa- informo sirius mirando por la ventana

-mas bien lo echaron...-soltó prongs

-y a ti quien te apretó el cuello!-se quejo padfoot taimado en su lugar.

-y se podría saber por que?-volvió a intervenir remus

-..mhh no..

-ni a mi me lo ha dicho aun...

-oh...lo siento amigo...-le apoyo remus poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, sirius lo miro detenidamente...merlín como había cambiado, estaba mas alto, su rostro aun que delicado se mostraba mucho mas varonil pero aun conservando esa belleza que bordeaba lo femenino, y sus ojos...eran dorados...ya no eran miel...

-sirius?...estas bien?-le pregunto con inocencia el castaño

-ssi...estoy bien-respondió sirius desviando la mirada a otro lado para evitar sonrojarse.

Esa noche llegaron al castillo e hicieron todo lo que correspondía, cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones se dispusieron a dormir, mañana era primer día y debían estar en pie temprano.

-mañana comienza la etapa de de mi plan conquistar a evans...-anuncio prongs metiéndose bajo las sabanas.-así que necesito dormir...lo que intentare hacer mañana es de alto riesgo

-ohh ya cállate prongs...sabes que no funcionara!-se burlo sirius

-ya veras que si resulta-le respondió prongs bostezando y despidiéndose.

Padfoot se giro para coger la parte superior de su pijama cuando vio a remus con el torso completamente desnudo...MERLIN como había cambiado, su espalda firme, su estrecha cintura, ese trasero firme...pero que estaba pensando! Remus era su amigo..."aun"...pensó con picardía puede que remus le diera una oportunidad si es que terminaba su relación con sophie, además el sabia que remus era bisexual, por lo tanto no estaba desahuciado completamente...solo temía por su amistad...perderlo como amigo seria lo mas horrible que le podría pasar.

Con una ultima mirada a remus se metió a su cama y cerro los doseles para intentar dormir, tal ves debía seguir los pasos de prongs e idear un plan para conquistar a moony, o quizás abordarlo en algún pasillo vacío y devorarlo a besos hasta que se olvidara de esa chica..."no seas primitivo padfoot" se reprendió mentalmente, de repente sintió como abrían sus doseles y alguien se sentaba en su cama.

-estas despierto padfoot?-era remus

-moony?..Que ocurre? –se irguió rápidamente pera mirar al licántropo, el cual se había soltado el cabello, se veía tan delicioso...¿acaso lo estaba provocando?

-quería saber por que te han botado de casa...-respondió en vos baja- se que hemos estado algo distanciado hace algún tiempo pero espero que no por eso dejes de confiar en mi...sabes que eres mi mejor amigo...-le dijo sonriendo, sirius le correspondió la sonrisa mas tranquilo

-discutí con mi madre moony, ya sabes lo de siempre, los sangre sucias y mi preferencia por todo lo que ella aborrezca

-ya...pero siempre peleaban por eso...pero, por que esta ves te echo?

-...te defendí en una discusión...-confeso sirius desviando la mirada rápidamente hacia el techo, remus bajo la vista.

-que dijo de mi?-pregunto sin alzar la vos

-...cosas...no tienes por que saberlas moony-rehuyo sirius

-dímelo!...por favor-rogó el castaño, padfoot suspiro

-dijo que eras un sangre sucia, un delincuente, y que tu padre era un fracasado..-el rostro de moony se entristeció avergonzado, sirius sintió lastima-vamos moony no me hagas repetirlo, por algo discutí con ella.

Remus lo miro humillado, e intento sonreírle, pero solo salio una mueca

-discúlpame..-le dijo el licántropo- fue por mi culpa

-no...moony tu no tienes la culpa de nada...

-pero es así como me siento-respondió desviando la mirada a un lado

-no digas bobadas lobo estupido-lo reto el animago abrazándolo, remus le respondió el abrazo estrechándolo fuerte. Sirius se hubiese quedado así toda la noche pero nesecitaban dormir.- tranquilo moony, estoy mejor en casa de james que en la mía.

-eso espero-sonrió el licántropo mientras se levantaba y daba las buenas noches

-hasta mañana moony


	2. Chapter 2

Una semana desde la entrada a hogwarts y ya se notaba los cambios adolescentes que experimentaban los merodeadores, cambios de ánimos, peleas constantes, arrogancias y egos inflados que chocaban, miradas poco puras hacia ciertas personas, y malas intenciones para regalar...tanto sirius como James se estaban ganando el odio de muchos, respeto de otros o simplemente miedo por parte de los demás, Peter nunca antes se había sentido tan inútil, estar dentro de los grupos de chicos mas apuestos y populares le pesaba siendo el mas normal y ordinario, un chico común y corriente, que sin sus amigos no era nada, mientras remus seguía tan obsesivo con los estudios y mas lunático que nunca...

James había comenzado con la primera parte de su plan de ataque..."conquistando a Lily", durante la primera semana resulto inefectivo, la pelirroja ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada y padfoot se había reído bastante de su amigo.

-vamos prongs, de verdad creías que ella te miraría si es que tu te portas bien cuando ella esta presente?jajaj no me hagas reír, no te sabes controlar si quiera!-se rió sirius en ese momento salían de clases de herbó logia donde james había sido un niño bueno y había intentado captar la atención de Evans ofreciéndole su ayuda con las raíces de mandrágoras...

-esa es mi teoría padfoot, y no te rías hombre!...que lo pensé todo el verano...

-yo creo que vas por buen camino amigo...-le apoyo remus quien venia a su lado caminando con paso ligero

-ves...si moony me apoya quiere decir que estoy en lo correcto!-se animo james

-moony por que le das esperanzas al chico!...no necesita tu lastima-dijo sirius poniendo un brazo sobre su hombro haciendo como si le explicara algo realmente triste-lo que el necesita es que le digan la verdad...

-no seas cruel...ya veras que lo consigue-rio moony

Se dirigían a clase de pociones, dos horas..con los agradables slytherins, llegaron a las mazmorras de los últimos, a la entrada del salón estaba malfoy y su tropa de amigotes descerebrados, estaban reunidos en semicírculo y cuando les vieron rieron con autosuficiencia y desprecio, los ojos del rubio platinado se clavaron en lupin y sus ojos negros brillaron con maldad a la ves que su risa aumentaba de tono...

-de que te ríes enfermo!-reclamo james viendo que malfoy observaba a remus.

-jajaja...de nada que a ti te importe potter...solo comentábamos una "broma"-sonrió malfoy mirando a james con desprecio.

.ya...y para eso mirabas a remus de esa manera- reclamo padfoot adelantándose un paso.

.wo wo...calma , calma animal...shu shu.-lo calmo-.me reía de lupin no de ti...-se volvió a reír y luego se paro frente a moony, quien seguía con aire impasible y relajado...aparentemente.

-no te has enterado ya lupin?-pregunto malfoy alzando una ceja y mirando de pies a cabeza al lupino.

-de que estas hablando?-pregunto con precaución el castaño fijando su mirada dorada en los venenosos de malfoy

-oh!...así que seré el primero en comunicártelo...jaja esto me sabe a gloria...

-quieres dejar los rodeos y hablar de una ves!-interrumpió sirius empujando con una mano a malfoy, estaba demasiado cerca de su moony.

-... tranquilo, lupin...tu querido padre se ha metido en un lío con mi familia...

-que?

-lo que oyes tu padre arrendaba una casa que pertenecía a la familia de mi padre, donde tu vives, hace poco mi padre fue a reclamar su propiedad y se encontró que la casa esta completamente destrozada...como si vivieran animales dentro de esta!-remus palideció de inmediato, su padre no tenia trabajo estable, no podía mantener el arriendo de esa casa con facilidad y como era una cabaña pequeña y olvidada jamás pensaron que los dueños la reclamarían-...pero solo vives tu y ese indigente al que tu llamas padre...

-no somos animales!-logro articular remus molesto aunque nervioso

-pues tu padre dio a entender todo lo contrario...jeje se arrastro ante mi padre para que no le quitara la casa..jajaj eso debe haber sido todo un espectáculo jajajja

-como te atreves!-bramo sirius abalanzándose sobre el rubio mandándolo al suelo de un solo puñetazo, había estado escuchando el relato anonadado, no podía creer que la situación de remus fuera tan extrema, le dio pena por saber que existían realidades tan distintas, pero no permitiría que esa serpiente insultara a su amigo.

Los jóvenes estaban enfrascados en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, prongs se había encargado de desarmar a creeb y goyle, mientras daba su apoyo a sirius, remus por su parte sentía su cara que pasaba del blanco extremo a un rojo furioso, la vergüenza de verse humillado en publico, frente a la casa Slytherin y sin poder decir nada por que era verdad, su padre desde que él había sido transformado solo se había dedicado a beber y a perder todos los trabajos en los que lograba entrar, no podía defenderse...

-JAMES POTTER!-la vos de una chica freno todo el espectáculo

-Lily!-exclamo el chico revolviéndose el cabello y soltando las varitas de los otros dos slytherin, poniendo cara de inocente.

-potter cuando entenderás que la escuela no es para crear disturbio!...-se acerco a sirius y Lucius que seguían en el suelo fulminándose con la mirada-ustedes dos! Cinco puntos menos para sus casa!

-pero lily...nosotros somos de tu casa no puedes-se quejo peter

-silencio...y tu remus...me decepcionaste!...que crees que haces ahí parado mirando como tonto...ven acá y ayúdame con estos cabezotas que tienes como amigos

Remus no oía lo que le decían ,solo quería arrancar, sentía todas las miradas fijas en el, unos lo miraban burlescos otros con lastima...no lo soportaba, se sentía como si supieran que era un licántropo. No hizo caso a las palabras de la pelirroja y comenzó a retroceder, tenia que salir de ahí.

-pero miren nada mas, el leoncito se va...de seguro ira a buscar una manera de pagar su deuda...!Lupin...quiero que me pagues con todo lo que tengas!-grito malfoy desde el suelo.-y cuando digo todo...me refiero a TODO-rió esta ves haciendo un geto obsceno con la mano moviéndola de arriba abajo a la altura de su miembro.

Lily grito horrorizada, mientras que los demás reían, remus se hecho a correr tratando de evitar oír las carcajadas pero sus sentidos eran demasiado finos, james y sirius por su parte atacaron simultáneamente al rubio, dejándolo con la cara llena de furúnculos y asquerosas pústulas de carne muerta, Evans se tomaba el pelo descontrolada y en ese momento apareció Rufus Smith, el jefe de slytherin y profesor de pociones.

El licántropo se paseaba de lado a lado, se pasaba su mano derecha por su rostro y cuello frotándoselo para poder calmarse, nesecitaba golpear a alguien, llorar, gritar, lo que fuera para sentirse mejor, odiaba a su padre, en ves de ser un apoyo se había vuelto una carga para el, durante el pasado verano había tenido que trabajar él para mantener la casa , y hogwarts era el único lugar donde el se sentía a salvo de los cobradores del ministerio, mientras su padre solamente se sentaba a beber y a contemplar la nada, remus tenia que encargarse de buscarle trabajo y obligarlo a salir a conseguir empleo, pero la situación ya se le había ido de las manos, a pesar de todo el solo era un estupido adolescente licántropo.

-maldición!-bramo lanzando una silla contra la pared de piedra,-te odio, te odio!

-Remus?-la puerta del aula en la que se había refugiado se abrió y dejo ver a una hermosa chica de piel clara y cabello castaño oscuro..

-sophie-murmuro moony tratando de parecer tranquilo

-que haces acá?...tus amigos estaban en las mazmorras con el profesor rufus, por que no esta con ellos?-pregunto la chica acercándose para abrazar al joven, remus suspiro estrechándola y acariciando su cabello.

-necesitaba estar a solas un momento-comento despreocupado.

-ohh que bueno...-sonrió la chica mirándolo con picardía, remus alzo una ceja

- en que piensas sophie...

La chica rió y beso sus labios calidamente metiendo una de sus manos bajo la camisa del licántropo. Remus la acerco mas a su cuerpo, intentando saborear con mayor intensidad el sabor de sus labios.

-remus...que tal si tu y yo...-comenzó la chica sonrojada mientras bajaba sus manos para acariciar el trasero de su novio, remus se sorprendió, después de todo el no había sido quien había buscado a su novia para proponérselo!

-tu y yo que-le provoco moony risueño

-si tu y yo...lo hacemos...aquí..Ahora- la joven se sonrojo aun mas si era posible, remus la beso tiernamente, mientras asentía, seria la primera vez de ambos...le comenzó a desabrochar la túnica cuando recordó su condición...y se detuvo abruptamente

-que sucede?

-sophie...antes de todo..Tengo algo que decirte-le contesto serio, la chica entre sus brazos tirito.


	3. Chapter 3

_**les agradesco a las dos personas que hasta el momento me han dejado reviews, gracias, este fic lo he estado escribiendo ahora, todavia no se lo que sucedera, no creo que valla aser demasiado largo pero nunca se sabe...espero que sigan leyendo ...gracias**_

**Capitulo tres **

Sophie conocía muy bien a Remus, hace un año que había descubierto en aquel prefecto a un chico normal, educado, reservado, amoroso y calido, se avía segado con la belleza que ese chico emanaba, lo quería tanto y lo conocía tanto...pero esas palabras, y esa mirada tan extraña, demasiado seria, oscura, esa mirada jamás la había visto en el, ni siquiera cuando discutían o la regañaba había visto aquellos ojos miel tan opacos y serios, extremadamente tristes...

-que sucede mi rem...-pregunto preocupada

-yo , tengo que confesarte algo...-susurro remus sintiendo como de pronto el valor lo abandonaba, su vos se perdía en su garganta y comenzó a sudar helado, quizás no estaba preparado para confesarle a alguien mas lo que realmente era, es mas él jamás había confesado nada, fue Sirius quien lo había descubierto y luego había pedido su consentimiento para contarle a James y Peter.

La chica cogio una de sus manos con cuidado y le animo a seguir...

-continua..-dijo un poco asustada

-sophie yo...no soy como las demás personas...-"genial remus ...que valiente eres!"

-no eso ya lo se...eres alguien muy especial amor

-no me refería a eso-sonrió con una mirada triste- creo que antes de entregarte a mi debes saber que yo...soy...-trago con dificultad, la respiración se le corto un segundo

-tu eres ?...-repitió la chica acariciando su rostro, el joven cerro los ojos al tacto.

-MOONY!-la vos de sirius le interrumpió- ohh lo siento!-fingió sirius al descubrir a su amigo con esa chica la cual no pasaba-...es que la profesora Mc´Gonagall se ha enfadado mucho por no haber ayudado a Lily en retarnos...me ha enviado a buscarte.

Remus miro a su amigo de pronto con instinto asesino pero luego recordó que el no sabia lo que intentaba decir en esos momentos así que resignado sacudió la cabeza y se separo de la chica, pero esta en cambio se volteo a ver a sirius bastante molesta.

y a ti no te han enseñado a tocar la puerta!-reclamo molesta la chica, remus debía reconocer que su novia tenia cierta fijación negativa respecto Sirius.

...no fue mi intención interrumpir, suzi...-sirius dijo lo último con lentitud, para ver la cara de la chica enrojecer gradualmente.

Es sophie, Black!-grito, remus le cogio del brazo y le hizo acompañar hasta la salida.

Tranquila, después hablamos, nos vemos nenita-beso sus labios cortamente y luego se volvió a su amigo que parecía tener un fuerte dolor de estomago, pues miraba la escena con una mueca de dolor.

Estas bien padfoot?

S-si, tan solo, vamos donde la profesora-pidió yéndose por el pasillo.

El licántropo siguió los pasos de su amigo hasta encontrarse con la profesora animaga, le sonrió cortes mente y se dispuso a oír el sermón, después de eso siguieron las clases normalmente, para el.

Debía hacer algo o no podría llegar a halloween sin ser condenado a azkaban por asesinato (nótese el sarcasmo) ya la sola mención del nombre de la novia de moony le causaba una gran furia y jaqueca, no se había dado cuenta de lo celosos que podía llegar a ser con una sola persona, cada ves que veía a remus con su novia sentía la necesidad de golpear a alguien...(bueno para eso estaba Snape, pensaba), y eso se le sumaba el hecho de que malfoy no dejaba de insinuársele de manera obscena a su amigo, que mierda se creía esa sucia serpiente, jamás permitiría que moony cayera en sus brazos, primero muerto..."aggggh, que dolor, de nuevo esa jaqueca, pero es que no soporta la risita tonta de esa!"-pensaba el animago mientras intentaba concentrase en el libro que moony le había rogado que leyera, era sobre el autocontrol y buenos modales, y es que había estado insoportable desde que moony le había contado lo que había estado a punto de hacer esa mañana que le interrumpió.

Flash back.

Los merodeadores estaban esparcidos por la sala de los menester, james estaba enfrascado en un entretenido y excitante duelo de ajedrez mágico con peter, siempre jugaba con el para poder ganarle, mientras que sirius estaba molestando a moony para que le contara que era lo que hacia con su novia cuando los había interrumpido, y era que la curiosidad y los celos lo estaban matando, además moony había estado muy callado en todo el resto del día.

-dímelo..

-no

-dímelo, dímelo

-que no, sirius no seas cargante

-dímelo, dímelo, dímelo...dímelo, dímelo, -sirius empezó a canturrear y moony lo miro desesperado.

-bueno, bueno! pero cállate, merlín que perro mas insistente-sirius sonrió satisfecho

-y bien?

-mira...hoy en la mañana estuve a punto de confesarle a sophie que era un licántropo.

-QUE?-La voz de sirius retumbo en la habitación, haciendo que peter se desconcentrara y perdiera a su ultimo alfil, james rió diabólicamente y agradeció a Padfoot, moony sonrió a sirius que en esos momentos lo había agarrado de la camisa y lo miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos-¿por qué?...qué motivos tenias...se supone que nadie puede saberlo!...y si después le cuenta a alguien...por que?

-tranquilo paddy...lo que sucede es que-moony se sonrojo furiosamente y desvió la mirada al techo-lo que sucede es que deseo perder mi virginidad con ella, y tu sabes que los licántropos solo escogemos una pareja de por vida-eso le sentó como una fuerte patada en el estomago a sirius, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no! no quería que moony se entregara a esa chica, ni a nadie, él lo quería para él, solamente podía ser suyo!Parecía ido mientras moony seguía hablándole- creo que ella es la indicada, estoy seguro que me aceptara, la quiero demasiado.

-pero eso no quiere decir que ella te quiera tanto como tu a ella-dijo bajito sirius bajando la mirada y soltando a su amigo para hundirse en el mullido sillón en el que se encontraban.

-que dices!-reclamo remus enfadado- pensé que me darías tu apoyo...

-lo siento pero no comparto tu decisión moony...no me gusta esa chica

-pero a mi si!

-pues has lo que quieras!...no me importa, pero después no te quejes si te saca en cara lo que eres!...no confío en ella!

Remus lo miro con tristeza, su mejor amigo podía ser muy frío y cruel cuando quería, como podía decirle esas cosas, se puso de pie rápidamente tomando sus cosas y salio de la habitación rumbo quien sabe donde.

Fin flash back

Ahora estaban bajo el árbol del lago propiedad de los merodeadores y esa intrusa reía de las bobadas que james comentaba para intentar salir con evans, ya que después del primer mes de llevar a cabo su plan al fin logro que evans lo escuchara y conversaban cuando podían y no se gritaban tanto...solo a veces cuando estaba de por medio el factor travesura...pero ese no era el tema si no que él la había agarrado firme con sophie, y también con remus, le respondía de mala manera, incluso le había llegado a gritar una ves que intento detenerlo en hacer una broma a un chico de huffelpuf...pero sabia que Remus había meditado sus palabras por que la chica aun no sabia el secreto de su novio ,al menos había sembrado la duda en su amigo, sonrió.

-remus, que te parece si vamos a otro lado, me estoy aburriendo-oyó decir a sophie, alzo la mirada del libro y pudo ver como remus los miraba anhelante y dividido.

-pero si ya te lo robaras mas tarde para que lo quieres ahora suzi-dijo sirius con una amabilidad falsa

-black, es sophie,y además!...remus es mi novio tengo derecho a tenerlo cuando quiera-dijo la chica enamorada, remus solo sonrió a su novia y miro a padfoot preocupado.

-ya vuelo-le dijo, james lo miro en silencio, tampoco le causaba gracia que moony se alejara tanto de ellos.

-si vete, ya me quedo claro que se te ha olvidado que eres un merodeador-ladro padfoot poniéndose de pie y lanzándole el libro en el pecho, remus frunció el ceño molesto y enfrento a sirius

-no empieces con eso...no tiene nada que ver además no se por que te molesta tanto, jamás debí haberte contado, actúas como un idiota

-no me digas eso...no es idiotez..Me molesta que se lo digas, después de todo tu jamás fuiste capaz de decírmelo a mi... o a otro del grupo, fui yo quien lo descubrió y ahora vienes y quieres soltarlo así sin mas!

James miraba con una ceja alzada, intentaba comprender de que hablaban sus amigos, ya estaba asustándose por las constantes discusiones de sus dos mejores amigos, sophie también observaba intrigada, mientras peter se escondía detrás de prongs asustado.

-tu no puedes decirme que es lo que debo o no hacer!-reclamo remus rojo alzando la vos.

-no me interesa solo digo que me parece injusto, me tomo tres años enterarme que era lo que te pasaba y ahora se lo dirás a otra persona que ni siquiera te conoce tanto como yo! ME REVIENTA!-Grito ya furioso, moony lo miro perplejo, no era fácil defenderse ,después de todo su amigo tenia algo de razón, pero no dejaría que black le ganara

-es distinto-dijo al fin volteándose y cogiendo la mano de sophie-tal ves si hubiese estado enamorado de ti te lo hubiera dicho...-dijo con voz ultratumba mientras se alejaba, Sirius oyó las ultimas palabras sintiendo como la sangre se le enfriaba ,remus había ganado. Bajo la cabeza y se lanzo de espaldas al pasto...sintió como james lo miraba.

-Creo que tienes algo que contarme hermano-dijo prongs mirándolo desde altura y tendiéndole una mano

-eso creo...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Muy bien, me digno a hablar, gracias a las personitas que me han dejado comentarios, pero espero que sean muchos mas! Ya saben, dos o tres no sacian mi sed XD, espero que sigan la historia, y la disfruten...que estén bien y dejen sus comentarios!_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James se instalo en el sillón a un lado de Sirius, quien tenia el rostro claramente contraído por la preocupación, prongs lo había llevado a la guarida de los merodeadores para que pudieran hablar tranquilos, en la pelea que su amigo había tenido con moony habían cosas que el no había podido entender...y era eso lo que quería saber, nunca le había gustado quedar fuera de los asuntos de su querido amigo y hermano Padfoot.

-que es lo que te pasa con moony?-rompió el silencio con confianza, sirius al fin lo miro

-recuerdas el día en que discutimos con malfoy?

-ese día en que nos hicieron lavar los platos de la mesa de slitheryn sin magia?

-si ese mismo-sonrió un poco el animago

-Que paso?

-moony me contó que pretendía decirle a sophie que era un licántropo-respondió con pesar el animago meneando la cabeza negativamente.

-wow...valla ese si que esta enamorado!-dijo sorprendido el de anteojos revolviéndose el cabello-...y por que lo haría?

Padfoot inflo el pecho con dificultad y como si estuviera a punto de condenar a alguien respondió.

-por que quiere que sea ella su pareja de por vida..-james guardo silencio un momento con el ceño fruncido, sirius le miro, al cabo de un rato se aclaro la garganta y tímidamente pregunto.

-me podrías explicar que tiene que ver eso con que sea un licántropo?

-merlín james!...sabes bien que con la primera persona que se acueste remus será su pareja para siempre...

-morgana...no lo sabia-comprendió james-pero...no estas feliz de que remus este enamorado...supongo que debe confiar en ella...por eso se lo dirá..

-NOOOO...NO ESTOY FELIZ-exclamo molesto el pelinegro poniéndose de pie y caminando de un lado para otro como león enjaulado.

-pero por que?...acaso tu...-de pronto james abrió la boca como pez que cae fuera del agua...-tuu

-sí, james, me gusta moony, me enamore y quiero que sea mió...de nadie mas, solo mió!-reconoció sirius tirándose al sillón y escondiendo el rostro entre las manos.

La habitación quedo completamente silenciosa, james intentaba formular alguna oración que fuera útil para el momento pero estaba tan impresionado como preocupado, miro a su amigo completamente aproblemado y decidió ayudarlo, aunque con eso tuviera que arriesgarse a que moony no aceptara a su amigo, pero al menos lo habría intentado. Se acerco a su hermano y le paso un brazo por los hombros en señal de apoyo.

-veras amigo...-dijo con tranquilidad- creo que hay ciertos tips en mi plan "conquistando a evans" que te podrían ser útiles

Sirius alzo la mirada sorprendido, james lo estaba apoyando...eso se sentía tan bien! sonrió agradecido a Prongs, y este le guiño. De pronto la puerta se abrió y entro remus totalmente desarreglado y agitado, venia con el labio roto y en estado de crisis, james y sirius se pararon de inmediato de su lugar para recibir a su amigo, detrás de él venia un peter completamente asustado .Remus dejo que sirius se le acercara y lo ayudara a recostarse en el sillón. Prongs miro alarmado a peter quien también venia agitado pero por suerte en mejor estado que remus.

-que ha sucedido?-le pregunto james al regordete, peter lo miro asustado

-me ha defendido de malfoy...-respondió avergonzado

-que le ha hecho?-pregunto sirius quitando la vista del castaño que gemía y apretaba los puños con furia.

-bueno, yo estaba solo esperando a moony a que se despidiera de suzie..y entonces

-es sophie mierda1!-reclamo moony de pronto.

-bueno sophie, y llego malfoy y compañía, empezaron a insultarme, y moony se enfrento a ellos, pero malfoy la agarro con el, empezó a molestarlo, le saco en cara la deuda de su padre, y le dijo que era un ladrón, un sucio ...cosas así mestizo y...

-esta bien peter no lo repitas-lo detuvo prongs al ver como el castaño comenzaba a levantarse alardeando de rabia.

-la cosa es que moony lo dejo bien callado cuando se olvido de los modales y le dio una buena paliza eso si...hubiesen visto cuando pomfrey se llevaba a ese rubio oxigenado ...jejeje, parecía muñeco de trapo

-valla moony...al menos le diste su merecido-le calmo james revolviéndole el pelo, remus lo miro con sus ojos dorados opacados, sonrió débilmente mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio y se sentaba derecho en el sillón. Sirius lo miro avergonzado, pero moony le sonrió y le estiro la mano en son de paz.

-Amigos?-le pregunto con cariño, sirius sonrió

-amigos-acepto estrechándole la mano, prongs los miro atento.

-creo que malfoy me esta suponiendo un gran problema –dijo el castaño apenado- no se cansa de meterse con mi padre...

-tranquilo ya veras que todo se soluciona-le animo padfoot sentándose a su lado.

-no lo creo paddy...mi padre es un fracasado, tiene razón, creo que seré yo quien tendrá que hacerse cargo de la situación-murmuro apesumbrado.

-eso nunca!...tu no tienes por que hacerlo...cierto prongs?-busco apoyo el animago

-asi es, ya veras que tu padre consigue un trabajo...

-espero que asi sea...no soporto no poder defenderme...

Los merodeadores se miraron entre ellos, pero no dijieron nada.

Halloween, Gran comedor, en una de las mesas.

La música estridente y metálica llenaba cada rincón del castillo, adolescentes disfrazados de las cosas mas increíbles se hallaban dispersados por todo el lugar, caramelos, calabazas, murciélagos y calderos de bebida repartidos por todo el lugar, el castillo iluminado solamente con luces de lúgubres candelabros, en una de las mesas se hallaban los merodeadores, se podía ver a un joven de gafa disfrazado de un caballero renacentista, a su lado el pequeño y regordete peter, venia con un traje de sancho panza, muy gracioso y acorde con su figura, sirius había escogido ponerse un traje de cuero negro bastante ajustado a su cuerpo, segun el resaltaba su belleza, parecia uno de esos motocilistas de peliculas muggles, mu bien y guapo se veia él. Mientras moony habia elegido ser segun el un simple vampiro.

"Simple?"Había pensado padfoot, mierda pero si se ve de los mas tentador y hermoso en ese traje, con esa levita color vino tinto, su pálida piel, labios sonrosados...su cabello atado en una pequeña coleta...de verdad que se veía irresistible, james lo miro al ver su cara de estupido embobado y se rió de el, devolviéndolo a la realidad, gruño y bebió un poco mas de su vaso. Remus se puso de pie lentamente, parecía nervioso, se bebió el contenido de su copa de un solo trago y luego el le robo la bebida a peter, yo lo mire sospechando a que se debía ese nerviosismo...de seguro hoy le contaría todo a suzie...

-bueno...me largo, nos vemos...-remus sonrió unos segundos picaronamente-...nos vemos mañana -dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando con ese porte elegante y frágil que engañaba a tantos, y encantaba a otros.

-nooo...james, lo va a hacer, no puedo creerlo!

-tranquilo padfoot, lo que ocurrirá hoy será clave para el inicio del plan conquistando a moony-le tranquilizo prongs-...solo despreocúpate y confía en que todo saldrá bien...para ti-dijo con malicia james, luego se levanto y se hecho su capa al hombro mientras levantaba mirando en dirección a donde estaba Evans.

-esta bien prongs... ve donde tu damicella-apunto sirius a Lily que estaba vestida como julieta...james sonrió y se alejo del lugar, sirius opto por lo mas sano y saco a bailar a una chica dejando botado a peter.

Remus caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de hogwarts en dirección a la torre de astronomía, con aire inquieto y ansioso, fue por eso que no se dio cuenta de que un monje san franciscano lo seguía a distancia, para el lo mas importante en esos momentos era encontrase con su novia y soltarle la verdad...de lejos el monje sonreía, su cabello rubio platinado resbalo en un sensual mechón en su frente, tenia a Lupin justo como habia deseado hace tiempo, solo e indefenso, un ataque por la espalda no era muy común entre los gryffindore, pero los Slytherin si que sabían hacerlo.

Vio como entraba a la torre de astronomía, de seguro que nada bueno se proponía ese "lobo disfrazado de ovejita", llego hasta la puerta y se asomo silenciosamente, lupin suspiraba apoyado en la ventana, esperando a alguien seguramente, su rostro inocente dibujado contra la oscuridad, era un perfil perfecto, y esa mirada dulce...ya se encargaría él de remplazarla por una que le apetecía mucho mas...quería sentirlo suyo...haría pagar su deuda de la mejor forma que el podía desear...poseyéndolo.

Entro en la sala, cerrando tras de si, un imperceptible crujido que nadie hubiese podido oír, excepto claro el licántropo ansioso que ahora se volteaba para ver quien era, Malfoy se oculto en las sombras, pero Remus no se dejo engañar y comenzó a buscar con la mirada, acercándose a su depredador. Moony vio la silueta tan solo a unos metros de distancia , se encontro con la mirada plateada de la serpiente y ambos chicos al mismo tiempo sacaron sus varitas apuntandose mutuamente.

-valla, nada mal para un simple mestizo-rio malfoy saliendo de la oscuridady sacandose la capucha.

-cierra la boca...¿que estabas haciendo aca?

-te seguí...no es obvio? –se burlo malfoy acercándose unos pasos a lupin, quien no retrocedió manteniéndose firme en su lugar.

-que es lo que quieres?...-pregunto nervioso, sophie pronto llegaría y si malfoy no se iba le arruinaría la velada.

-que es lo que quiero?-repitio malfoy por un momento bajando la barita, y acariciandola, lupin no se confio y mantuvo la suya firme-...pues, veras, mipadre me ha autorizado para hacerte un favor lupin...

-de que estas hablando?-pregunto de pronto el licántropo ensombrecido, su rostro se contrajo en una sutil mueca de humillación.

-pues...que teparece, si te entregas a mi, y la mitad de la deudad estara saldada...cualquier servicio que me des a mi...para aliviarme tendra una recompensa monetaria mi hermoso muñequito gryffindore-se burlo mafoy acercandose a remus.

El castaño retrocedio esta ves, asustado, ese pervertido le habia puesto los pelos de punta, que crei que era? Un puto?...no señor, era un mestizo si pero con orgullo, no dejaria nunca que ese estupido lo tocara, esta ves alcaro la garganta y llevo su varita a la garganta de malfoy, este lo miro con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-guárdate tu propuesta por donde te quepa malfoy...no me interesa, la deuda es de mi padre, no mia...

-jajaja, que equivocado estas lupin, tu padre ha estado de a acuerdo, serás de gran ayuda, tu padre cree que si lo harás, por que tu lo amas verdad?-dijo venenosamente mientras estiraba su mano y acariciaba el rostro de moony, este estaba aterrado, su padre, quien lo crió desde que era un niño, el que le enseño que era una bestia oscura y que jamás debía confiar en nadie mas que en él?...no podía ser, un nudo se formo en su garganta, aparto el rostro bajando la guardia, malfoy se aprovecho para tomar su rostro y besarlo en los labios sin delicadezas, Remus chillo, intentando separarse, se movía desesperado, malfoy tenia mucha fuerza, y el estaba débil, el lobo aun no salía...sintió como la lengua del rubio recorría su boca, y comenzaba a manosearlo, por encima del traje de terciopelo, logro morder su lengua haciendo que se separaran agitados.

-waaa!...una fiera...me gusta, de donde has conseguido el dinero para tu traje pobretón...mira que me excitas de una manera...

-asquerosa serpiente-rugió remus abochornado

-remus?-la vos de una chica los detuvo a ambos de lanzarse sendas maldiciones, se estaban apuntando como en el principio.

-sophie!-exclamo el chico.

-muy bien lupin...piensa bien en lo que te dije...no querrás verte en la ruina no?-se despidió el rubio alejándose con altivez dando un portazo al salir.

-maldito!

-Rem?-sophie iba de ángel, su cabello formaba bellas ondas sobre sus hombros, moony estaba tiritando a causa de lo sucedido con el rubio, se dejo caer en una silla que había por ahí, sudaba frío y tenia nauseas...ahora si que tenia problemas, esa serpiente...

-remus...mi niño, que pasa?-pregunto su novia sentándose en su falda acariciando su cabello, moony logro respirar un poco mas lento.

-nada amor...discusiones...ya sabes...esas serpientes son todo un desastre.

-jaja, si así parece, y bien mi bebe lindo...me vas a decir eso que tanto querías contarme-pregunto mimosa besando sus labios con calidez, muy distinto al furioso beso que le había dado malfoy.

-si...


	5. Chapter 5

_Disculpen el retraso, pero he estado muy ocupada...ahi va_**  
**

**capitulo 5 **

-y bien…soy todo oídos mi niño…

-sophie…hace un tiempo me he estado armando de valor para contarte algo que tu no sabes de mi-remus hablo lentamente, casi arrepentido de haberse atrevido a confesarle algo tan grande a su novia, pero tomo aire y continuo cuando sophie le acaricio el rostro.

-un secreto amor…no creo que sea tan grave…anda, cuéntame…

-…sophie, yo soy…yo no soy como todos…-"demonios, primer intento fallido" , pensó abrumado el castaño.

-por supuesto que no eres como todos remus, eres la persona mas hermosa, dulce, educada, valiente que jamás haya conocido, eres la persona a la que quiero…mi novio

-gra…gracias-la respiración del joven se había acelerado, tal ves si tenia una posibilidad-pero no me refería a eso…yo no soy como los demás, sophie...yo soy …un… licántropo…

Sophie lo miro desde su falda, sus cabellos ondulados cayeron sobre sus hombros, observo los ojos dorados del lupino, mientras remus contenía la respiración….la chica se separo de él dando un salto…su rostro mostraba una expresión confusa.

-licántropo?...tu?Mentira…tu no podrías ser un monstruo, los licántropos son bestias…no merecen ser amados, son la escoria del mundo mágico…rem…dime que es una broma…tu no puedes ser un animal.

Remus bajo la vista nublada por las lágrimas, no quería seguir oyendo a esa chica…era un tonto…un estupido había osado a cometer tal estupidez?.

-no estoy bromeando…soy un hombre lobo-dijo con vos ronca y opaca

-no!-exclamo en un sollozo la chica-no, no, me engañaste!...por que me hiciste creer que podíamos ser felices, por que me ilusionaste…me has engañado, si mi padre se enterar que estuve saliendo con un hombre lobo…-la chica chillaba y lloraba desalmada- malo!Eres malo, por que me enamoraste…si eres una bestia…

-"una bestia"..-repitió remus ahora llorando silenciosamente-sophie…jamás quise engañarte…pensé que me amabas por eso te lo dije

-oh!...pensaste que te amaba…pues yo amo al remus hombre…no al enfermo…al inhumano!...merlín no puedo creerlo.

Remus se acerco a ella lentamente sacando la varita de su bolsillo, sophie lo miro paralizada, el chico no quería hacerlo, le dolía tanto…oír esas palabras de quien había creído su alma gemela, peor no tenia otra opción, si la dejaba ir, su secreto no estaría seguro.

-que vas a hacer?-pregunto desconfiada con la pintura corrida de sus ojos llorosos, remus la apunto y susurro:

-_olviate!...-_ la chica cayo unos segundos en sus brazos y luego volvió a mirarlo.Luego se aclaro la garganta e intento eliminar el temblor de sus palabras_.-_creo que así será mejor-.

-rem…remus?-se llevo las manos al rostro-por que estoy llorando, por que tienes lagrimas en tu rostro.

-ya te dije sophie…es lo mejor que podemos hacer…terminamos…por eso lloras-respondió remus aguantándose el dolor en su corazón separándose de ella.

-me dejas!...por que!...que hice…no…no entiendo¿ que paso!..

-entiéndelo -insistió remus dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola para salir- no soy la persona indicada para ti…nuca lo fui…

Y diciendo esto el castaño salio de la habitación dejando a una chica completamente confundida, mientras el se ahogaba en la perdida y se devoraba su propio dolor, sintió la amargura en su interior…"una bestia"…musito deteniéndose y llorando…"una bestia eso nada mas" y emprendió una furiosa carrera a la torre gryffindore.

Mientras la sala común estaba abarrotada de los alumnos de la casa de los leones, la fiesta se había trasladado a la sala común y ahora todos bailaban ebrios excepto un apuesto joven que se había quitado su disfraz y estaba sentado con su pijama en un rincón de la sala común, con la vista fija en el retrato de la dama gorda…"maldición…moony esta tardando demasiado….tal ves ya se esta tirando a esa cabeza hueca"…el animago tenia aspecto de perro con peste y aunque muchas chicas se habían acercado a animarle el solo las espantaba con su característica poca suavidad.

Cuando el primer lento de la noche se presento sirius se puso de pie bufando, no soportaba estar otro minuto mas sin saber que había pasado con su amigo, fijo la vista en el retrato invocando a remus,"_que remus llegue, que no este con esa tipa, …vamos remus vuelve, ven acá …conmigo"-_una chica le distrajo y la rechazo con brutalidad, cuando volvió a fijar la vista a la entrada de la sala común, el estomago se le lleno de un extraño cosquilleo, y el causante era moony, quien venia con los ojos rojos y su pálido rostro tenia un leve rubor en las mejillas, no traía buen aspecto, y sirius supo de inmediato que había tenido suerte…al menos él.

-Moony!-le llamo invitándolo a sentarse en la mesa que había dejado-…remus, amigo por que esa cara? como te ha ido?- sabia que sonaba cruel , pero estaba ansioso por las respuestas.

Remus lo miro un segundo a los ojos y un puchero de tristeza se dibujo en sus labios-ha sido horrible!-se libero el licántropo largándose a llorar apoyando su rostro entre sus manos-…todo fue espantoso, me siento fatal sirius…

-ohh...lo siento moony-sirius se acerco a su amigo para consolarlo, de pronto remus noto que todos bailaban con sus parejas el romántico ritmo de una canción y nuevamente su labio inferior tembló para dar paso a silenciosas lagrimas y se levanto rápidamente.

-me voy a la cama…

-te acompaño…-sirius se sonrojo-pero yo…me voy…a la mía claro

Remus lo miro un tanto extrañado pero se recupero pronto y cuando unas nuevas lágrimas amenazaron por salir cuando james y lily pasaron por ahí riendo y abrazándose dijo:

-En realidad necesito hablar con alguien…

-…ohh si quieres podemos hablar-suspiro sirius aun mas relajado empujando a remus por las escaleras de chicos ya que cada ves que miraba la sala comenzaba a hacer pucheros que a el se le antojaban realmente irresistibles. Cuando estuvieron dentro de la habitación remus vio que los doseles de la cama de sirius estaban cerrados, seguramente no había podido dormir, no se lo quiso preguntar y se puso su propio pijama y se lanzo a su cama con aire fatalista mientras padfoot cerraba los doseles de remus quien había comenzado a llorar sin reparo ahogando los sollozos en la almohada.

Sirius se sentó a un lado de el pensando que esta seria una gran oportunidad para comenzar con su plan…

-tranquilo lobito…ya veras que todo pasara…


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola…nuevo capitulo, espero que les agrade, lo hice un poco mas denso creo…mucha miseria por parte de moony pero es que hay veces que pienso como si yo fuera èl…_

_Gracias por todo a tods_

**Capitulo 6**

El licántropo había dejado de llorar, pero aun no se movía de su lugar, estaba quieto y parecía no respirar, sirius lo observaba con precaución, remus era un lunático de primera, y si no quería arruinar el primer paso del su plan, debía ser cuidadoso en tratar a su amigo. No se le antojaba que moony le gritara el odio que sentía por suzie…bueno sophie, pero tampoco tendría el corazón de oírlo hablar cosas deprimentes sobre su condición.

Lentamente se fue acercando a su amigo, cogiéndolo por el hombro y volteándolo, Remus no se lo impidió, estaba inerte y cuando quedo recostado boca arriba, se limito a tragarse su llanto y mirar el frío techo de piedra.

Sirius lo miro desde arriba, noto los parpados caídos de su amigo, las mejillas escocían por la salada humedad de las lagrimas, su boca ligeramente abierta para liberar lúgubres suspiros, y entonces se sintió culpable, de que su amigo hubiese fracasado en su intento por ser feliz, y el lo único que pensara fuera en su propio interés…

Ante esto exhalo arrepentido y se sentó lentamente en el borde de la cama a un lado de su amigo, "tal ves no deba hacerlo ahora…es demasiado cruel"-pensó el pelinegro girando el rostro para ver como remus se volteaba hacia el y comenzaba a hacer pucheros nuevamente…

-merlín moony, tan mal te dejo esa chica?-pregunto sirius sintiendo un bichito molestoso llamado rencor hacia la chica.-de verdad siento mucho que no haya resultado…no pensé que amaras tanto a esa chica…mira como lloras.

Remus no solo lloraba por que sophie lo hubiese rechazado con tal rapidez, lloraba por que se venia aguantando desde hacia un tiempo, estaba agobiado, vamos si no era como todos los chicos, de verdad, era una bestia que tenia a un padre completamente perdido en la miseria y depresión, y el debía ser el que se preocupara de su futuro monetario, ahora se le sumaba lo de malfoy…quien iba a pensar que esa serpiente le diera con él, y que encima su padre lo permitiera….todo era una mierda, quien se preocuparía ahora por él, si sophie no era lo que él creyó haber encontrado…

-no solo lloro por eso padfoot…- el licántropo aclaro su garganta y seco sus lagrimas debilitado -tenias razon…-hablo el castaño- sophie no era lo que yo esperaba…me recordó lo que ya se, me hizo aterrizar de ese sueño que creí que era realidad…-

Aunque su vos era débil y temblorosa siguió con sus palabras, sirius lo oía con atención-solo que lo que sucedió, me…ha abierto muchas heridas...

-…de eso es lo que querías hablar?-pregunto sirius comprendiendo que no era el momento para andar tonteando con planes estúpidos.

-no se si quiera hablar ahora…en realidad nada saco con decirte como me siento, no lo entenderías, debería estar acostumbrado a ver que la gente me desprecie y me odie...

-no es así, la gente no debería odiarte remus….nosotros no lo hacemos…

-es por eso!…por esa razón es que no pensé que sophie me rechazaría, por haberla considerado una persona diferente…como tu, que no te importo que fuera un acecino para ser tu amigo…-murmuro remus cerrando los ojos que se le habían aguado.

-de que hablas!-exclamo escandalizado el animago haciendo que remus se incorporara rápidamente ya que lo había obligado a sentarse a su lado.

-soy un monstruo padfoot, una bestia, no puedo ni merezco ser amado…¡quien querría a un licántropo, quien lo amaría, Sophie me lo dejo claro…nadie jamás se atrevería a hacerlo…

-lo que dices no es cierto…yo se que existe alguien capaz de dar la vida por ti…

-esas palabras son demasiado grandes para mi sirius-dijo remus apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del animago, sirius se estremeció, desesperado…Tan cerca pero sus corazones tan lejos! -tu no eres ningún acecino remus-susurro como un niño taimado el animago mientras acariciaba el cabello del licántropo-yo se que alguien te amara…

-no me hagas reír amigo-murmuro remus con sus obres doradas opacadas por la tristeza y la nostalgia.- te voy a decir lo que mi padre me enseño…y yo jamás quise creer…es por lo que estoy pagando ahora..

-mhh?

-mi padre nunca me permitió conocer a gente…-comenzó el chico- cuando me pillo besando a la hija de nuestro jardinero yo ya había sido transformado en un licántropo…recuerdo que mi padre me encerró en mi cuarto y me hablo tan serio que aun me intimida ese recuerdo-relato el licántropo que no había notado que sirius lo tenia abrazado y le acariciaba mientras el seguía tan ido en su dialogo.-"remus", dijo mi padre, lo de hoy no estuvo bien

…."tu con tu condición no te puedes permitir esos lujos, no puedes enamorarte, eso seria un grave error, solo causarías daño a esa persona, eres un monstruo hijo, los licántropos se alimentan de los humanos, no los enamoran…y los humanos cazan a los tuyos, los matan…hijo…si no llevaras mi apellido creo que incluso yo …te condenaría…

De pronto la vos de remus se quebró perdiéndose en un apagado sollozo

El silencio reino en la habitación, mientras remus se hundía en sus oscuros pensamientos, sus problemas con malfoy y comprendió por que su padre había permitido que malfoy se le sobrepasara….por que el era un licántropo….su sito en este mundo no era otro que el sufrimiento y la resignación…después de todo no era nada importante...la vos de sirius lo hizo despertar de sus reflexiones

-…no creo que te haya enseñado muchas cosas buenas remus…-habia un toque de ira en la vos de su amigo que sorprendió al castaño

-…ohh si que lo hizo…me enseño que no debía esperar nada de este mundo, debía vivir siempre esperando ser cazado y exterminado, me enseño a desconfiar de la gente, incluso de mi mismo!….me dio a entender que nunca nadie me querría por como era humanamente…si no que todos me odiarían por lo que soy…una bestia.

-que equivocado estaba tu padre remus…tu no eres ninguna bestia…no mereces ver la vida desde el punto en que lo haces…tu padre es el monstruo…moony…tu jamás harías daño a nadie, no eres una mala persona y el lobo que hay en ti…no es tu culpa que este ahí…-replico el pelinegro deseando tener al padre de remus en frete para darle una buena lección…

-pero es la verdad sirius-reclamo remus de pronto incorporándose de la cama, su cabello se había soltado por las caricias que sirius había estado dando en su cabello- ¿Cuando se ha visto a un licántropo exitoso, con familia, con trabajo?…¿cuando se ha sabido de un licántropo que no es perseguido, acaso ves a alguno realmente feliz?…y por ultimo si no son heridas físicas¿alguna ves has conocido a un hombre lobo con el corazón sano?...-sirius se levanto también y no respondió, bajo la vista dándole la razón a su amigo.-ves…la verdad puede ser muchas veces dura…y aunque mi padre paso a ser una carga…. aun así lo necesito, necesito oír que él me enseño, todo lo que debo saber sobre mi…

-pero tu eres una excepción moony!….-replico de pronto el pelinegro aferrando sus manos fuertes al débil rostro del joven de ojos miel-…asistes al colegio…Eres amable y valeroso…tienes amigos y ellos, tus amigos estamos contigo cuando sufres tus transformaciones…somos tu familia, no eres un licántropo común…es mas…se de alguien que esta mas que interesado en ti…-sirius aguanto la respiración…había comenzado el juego.

- …-remus guardo silencio mientras clavaba su cansada mirada a en los grises de sirius-paddy… no creo que vuelva a amar a nadie…-dijo apesumbrado

-dale una oportunidad…-suplico de pronto el animago casi lanzándose sobre remus

-a quien?

-a esa persona…para que pueda demostrarte cuanto te aprecia…

-no lo se sirius…además ni siquiera se quien es…no puedo tener consideraciones si no conozco a esa persona

-moony, confía en mi…ya pronto te darás cuenta de quien se trata.

Remus lo miro dudativo, y con una pequeña luz de esperanza asintió mientras se metía bajo las frazadas, con el traje de vampiro aun a medio sacar .El ojigris lo contemplo con dulzura.

-que bueno que hallas vuelto moony-le dijo sirius-…espero que volvamos a pasar mas horas juntos…

-…por supuesto amigo…tienes remus lupin para rato…creo que desde ahora me declaro casto y entro a sacerdote-dijo con una mueca de sonrisa, sirius rió ante el comentario y se inclino para besar la frente de su amigo.

-padfoot- susurro este cuando sirius separo sus labios de su piel.-gracias por ser mi amigo…y estar siempre conmigo, te quiero mucho perrito-lo ultimo lo dijo en un suspiro que apenas se oyó, pero que sirius comprendió y sintiendo las monstruosas mariposas en su estomago se durmió en su propio lecho…pensando en que a partir de mañana tenia el camino libre para seducir el corazón de tan hermoso lupino.

reviwes...por fa uu


	7. Chapter 7

_** Gente!...gracias por sus reviews...de verdad que uno se siente bien...quiero agradecerles a :  
**_

_** Merodeadorea-Chii: me animan tus comentarios...  
**_

_**Merodeadora Blacky: creo que en mi vida hubioese imaginado recibir un review tan largo como eso...no sabes la emocion que senti...**_

_**zaratustra:que se que tambien me ha dejado comentarios en otra pagina, y no tengo colmillos ni nada eso...solo lo decia por lo miserable que se siente el lobito.**_

_**y a tods muchas gracias...quizas no sean muxos, pero para mi esta bien.  
**_

**Capitulo 7 **

El día había amanecido oscuro y lluvioso, la habitación estaba completamente en penumbra y los jóvenes que aun dormían en sus camas, protegidos tras sus doseles no querían despertar del caluroso sueño que los embargaba, sin embargo, había uno de los jóvenes de sexto curso de la torre gryffindore que ya estaba en pie, se había despertado antes que todos y se veía radiante, como hace tiempo se le había dejado de ver…Sirius Orión Black, de la honorable dinastía black volvía a sonreír con ese esplendor y sensualidad que había estado apagada durante los primeros meses del curso.

El pelinegro se había puesto su túnica informal azul marina, debajo llevaba una camisa negra y sus jeans a la cadera, como si se tratara de una estrella de rock, había cepillado su cabello dejándolo libre, todo en el era perfecto…solo le quedaba esperar que la persona por la que se había arreglado despertara, por ese motivo, decidió bajar a la sala común, aun era muy temprano y por lo visto los chicos no tenían intención de levantarse muy pronto.

Cuando bajo las escaleras y observo la sala, pensó que estaba solo, pero al sentarse en una de las butacas individuales, noto a una chica colorina que miraba con la vista fija en la escalera por donde el había bajado.

-Evans?-pregunto extrañado, la chica parecía ausente, cuando escucho su voz se sobresalto llevándose una mano al corazón.

-black!...me has asustado…que haces despierto a esta hora?-pregunto la chica de ojos esmeralda

-eso mismo quería saber yo de ti…que haces de pie tan temprano?-la chica se sonrojo furiosamente y bajo la vista con una sonrisa tonta.

-he quedado en una cita con James…no puedo cree cuanto ha cambiado…-explico cohibida, con voz soñadora, sirius la miro sorprendido, así que el plan de su amigo si había surtido afecto, rió silenciosamente para después sentarse a un lado de la chica.

-así que era eso…quien iba decir que la prefecta Evans saldría con el estupido de potter no?'jejeje veo que te has resignado nena…

-no hinches black o si no descontare puntos a…

-no creo que sea necesario-la detuvo una vos masculina, venia de las escaleras-por que si lo haces tendré que descontarte yo a ti..- Sirius se paro de inmediato esperando causar un impacto en la persona que se acercaba…Remus apareció por el umbral ya vestido con su túnica verde de siempre y sus jeans negros …Lily lo miro colorada pero se quedo callada mientras padfoot se acercaba a su amigo.

-moony como estas?...has dormido bien?

-si, gracias, creo que el haber conversado contigo me ayudo bastante…-le sonrió mientras se sentaba donde hacia unos momentos había estado él mismo.-eh paddy…que tienes cita o que?...estas muy arreglado-le pregunto con curiosidad

Sirius lo miro complaciente.

-tendré cita solo si la persona acepta ir conmigo…

-ya!...de seguro que ella acepta…eres el don Juan lo olvidas?-rió el castaño mientras miraba a Lily que observaba el reloj con nerviosismo, Sirius bajo los hombros derrotados y se lanzo a un lado de moony. "Don Juan"."Mi pasado me condena" pensó con amargura.

-creo que esta ves es diferente-intento de nuevo acercándose mas a su amigo y pasándole un brazo por detrás de sus hombros. -Moony creo que me he enamorado-, dijo susurrándole suavemente al oído, en eso Lily salta de su asiento mirando a Sirius con una ceja alzada, como si estuviera loco.

-eres un descarado black…-murmuro mientras salía por el retrato de la señora gorda

Sirius quedo alucinando mientras remus lo miraba divertido

-a que ha venido eso?-pregunto el animago cortado ya en su rollo nuevamente

-que me lo preguntas a mi…-se encogió de hombro moony, sirius gruño mientras intentaba volver a coquetearle a su amigo.-así que estas enamorado …espero que te valla mejor que a mi

-no empecemos con eso…anoche ya conversamos!-exclamo molesto ya el animago mientras quitaba su brazo detrás de remus y se amurraba.

-si pero igual no es fácil- reclamo el castaño mirándolo-necesito olvidarla…

-quieres ir conmigo a hogsmade?-propuso emocionado sirius…al fin se había dado la oportunidad-…a ver si logro sacarte de la mente a esa arpía

-no es una arpía!

-.que dijiste que querías!-le reto el pelinegro dándole un capón, remus se quejo y rió bajito

-olvidarle…pero si me vas a pegar cada ves que me acuerde de ella o la defienda prefiero hacerme un desmemorizante…

-lo siento…bueno y que dices?

-mhhh esta bien iré contigo…pero creo que arruiné tu cita…

Sirius suspiro resignado, "este lobito no es bueno con las indirectas",se puso de pie y estiro su mano a remus, el chico lo miro un rato con aire serio pero luego su mirada se ablando y acepto la ayuda y se levanto. El pelinegro lo miro fijamente a los ojos mientras el castaño aun no entendía el por que de esa mirada tan…extraña

-que?...-pregunto ya nervioso

-creo que la soltería te hace bien…-murmuro con vos ronca el pelinegro mientras se acomodaba su cabellera- te ves mas…atractivo…como yo

-que tontera…-se burlo ahora el chico empujándolo y adelantándose-eres un engreído perro pulgoso

-ey no ofendas mira que tu eres el que me las pega (las pulgas obvio XD), lo siguió riendo y juntos salieron de la sala común para dirigirse al comedor, donde esperaron a los demás, ahí estaba evans jugando con su avena, en la mesa de revenclaw estaba sophie con unas ojeras que nadie envidiaría, sirius rápidamente hizo sentar al licántropo de espadas a ella y le dirigió una feroz mirada de advertencia, la chica lo miro sobresaltada y bajo la vista a su desayuno.

Al fin llegaron james y peter, el de gafas iba muy arreglado también y en cuanto vio a la pelirroja se fue sentar con ella, mientras peter se les unió, sirius arrugo el ceño, wormtail seria un estorbo para sus planes el quería estas a solas con remus, pensó en algún método de deshacerse de el.

-que tal pete?-saludo remus

-hola…anoche no te has quedado a la fiesta…por que?

-no tenia ganas wormty

-ohh…me pasa esas tostadas

-claro

-y peter-interrumpió sirius- que vas a hacer hoy…?

Peter alzo una ceja mirándolo como si fuera un estupido

-ir a hogsmade?-respondió como si fuera obvio- con ustedes

-que bien-se animo el castaño que ahora comía un pastelillo de chocolate

Maldición, siempre tan oportuno esta rata asquerosa…sirius busco con la mirada a alguien en la mesa de Slytherin hasta que localizo a Snape, entonces dirigió la vista a la mesa de profesores y vio que mcgonagall recién se estaba sentando, sonrió con malicia.

-y wormty…no quieres darle el buenos día a cierto grasoso?-susurro el animago con alegría mientras peter sonreía como encantado con uno de sus ídolos…

-si –dijo sin pensárselo, entonces sirius le dijo que hechizara el plato de Snape para que se le cayera encima, peter asintió y con un movimiento de su varita el plato se elevo y se estrello contra su pecho…pero el pecho no era de Snape, si no que de mcgonagal…la mujer enseguida clavo su mirada en los merodeadores.

-oh oh…creo que estoy muerto-dijo peter aguantando la respiración, sirius reía sin disimulo, mientras la mujer se acercaba a ellos con indignación, remus por su parte miraba con reprobación al pelinegro, mas allá james y Lily aguantaban la risa.

-peter-dijo la vos de remus antes de que mcgonagall lo castigara a el también-has faltado a un profesor, debo descontarte 20 puntos por tu insolencia- todo esto lo dijo sin emoción pues sabia que el no había sido causante de que el hechizo fallara. En eso la profesora llega y le castiga por el fin de semana, a lo que sirius agradece interiormente.

Hogsmade, lechuzeria del pueblo.

-lo que hiciste fue muy cruel Orión-le recrimino el licántropo mientras cerraba el sobre para su padre con una carta pidiéndole explicaciones

-no me llames Orión…y sabes que fue divertido!-se defendió sirius con un puchero y una mirada de cachorro maltratado.

-sabes que no es así…por que hiciste eso..Can de segunda mano-remus había salido caminando delante de él con la frente en alto.

-ey!...hasta cuando me degradas-se quejo padfoot alcanzándolo , remus se detuvo misteriosamente frente la casa de chocolates mas caras de hogsmade, miro con maldad la vitrina bien nutrida de exquisitos tipos de chocolates, sirius se giro lentamente

-ohhhhh-…veo que el lobito feroz tiene su lado dulce…así que con eso me perdonas

-podría pensarlo…-dijo remus mientras entraban a la tienda- deberás comprarles algunos a wormtail también….para disculparte

-pero si ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta!...vamos remus, déjalo así-pido el ojigris pagando todo lo que remus llevaba.

-Orión, Orión! Cuando maduraras-rió el licántropo riendo, sirius rió con el.

-jamás debí decirte que mi madre me llamaba así…

Los jóvenes pasearon por todo el pueblo bromeando, algunas chicas se habían acercado a intentar quedar con el atractivo animago,pero para sorpresa de remus, Sirius había rechazado una por una cada propuesta, ya se estaba yendo el sol y los chicos estaban cerca de un puente debajo del cual había una cueva oculta que acababan de descubrir, se las ingeniaron para llegar a ella sin tener que cruzar el río.

-parece una guarida-medito remus mientras tocaba las paredes de piedra

-si…o tan solo un escondite para hacer cosas indecentes-sugirió el animago mirando a moony con pertinencia, remus se sonrojo levemente.

-creo que tienes una mente demasiado degenerada para mi…-susurro con algo de falso desprecio.

-..Eso es lo que dices tu…ya veras cuando sepas de lo que te hablo-insistió. Remus se giro para verlo, la luz entraba apenas a la cueva dejando ver sus rostros en oscuras curvas clariformes.Remus se acerco lentamente al rostro de sirius, el animago aguanto la respiración, que estaba pasando?...moony le besaría?...si apenas recién había caído en el juego de las indirectas, sirius cerro los ojos esperando pero remus de pronto con sus dedos le sacó algo de su rostro.

-Tenias una pestaña…jajajjaa-se burlo mientras se separaba de el y salía de la cueva, sirius quedo petrificado de la vergüenza…"pero que bruto!", pensó saliendo tras ese lobo escurridizo que parecía no caer en sus redes de seducción, cuando salio de la cueva vio al castaño sentado a un lado del arroyo, contemplando el agua, padfoot se sentó a su lado imitándolo.

en que piensas?-remus levanto la vista al ser interrumpido

-en que pienso?-repitió clavando sus obres doradas en las grises de su amigo, no podía decirle que pensaba en las palabra de lucius malfoy, ni en la respuesta que le enviaría su padre para todas sus inquietudes, si sirius se enteraba de que se proponía malfoy, de seguro se le pegaría como lapa, y el no quería eso

En nada…-respondió simplemente

No me engañes…

Qué?..acaso crees que siempre estoy pensando?...no seas fantástico- sonrió, sirius lo miro inseguro pero al ver esa dulce sonrisa le creyó. El cielo se oscureció y se quedaron un buen rato en silencio escuchando el sonido del agua, sirius sintió como remus se acomodaba en su hombro buscando apoyo, el animago de manera innata rodeo a su amigo con un brazo y lo acerco mas…eso era lo que siempre hacían…la luna llena estaba cerca y moony andaría pronto muy agotado y débil.

Estas cansado?- pregunto

Si…

Volvamos al castillo

siento haberte arruinado tu cita…-murmuro el licántropo

ni lo menciones, me la pase muy bien inflando traseros y hechizando estantes en las tiendas moony…la cita ideal-el mas delgado rió despacio

creo que será mejor que volvamos…me muero de sueño.

De vuelta al colegio los merodeadores se reunieron en la habitación, james estaba en el aire cantando un par de melodías románticas de Aquelarre, el grupo revelación de esa época, sirius y remus habían sido los últimos en llegar peter ya estaba acostado mirando el techo aburrido.

-chicos…se mueren…en serio, deben besarla…no mejor no!-hablaba james como una cotorra- Lily tiene los labios mas suaves que pude haber besado…

-pásale un babero, mira que esta mojando la cama- se burlaron padfoot y los demás, james les hizo un desprecio y siguió comentando.

-es delicada, amable, inteligente, tierna, dulce, y le parezco divertido!...me lo confeso, solo no le gusta que abusemos de la gente…

-Que bien por ti prongs, ahora quieres callarte?-gruño de pronto remus, sirius lo miro sorprendido.

-que te pasa?-james lo miro con mala cara

-nada, solo no me apetece oírte hablar así …-dijo metiéndose en la cama y corriendo los doseles, james interrogo con la mirada a padfoot y este se acerco a la cama de su amigo.

-celos prongs…sucede que sophie no lo ha aceptado- explico sirius en susurros, james abrió la boca atónito.

-nooooooo-

-siiiii

-noooooooo

-siiiiiiii

-nooooooooo

-que si!...no me hagas enfadar…

-oye!...por eso hoy has salido con èl?

-así es-respondió padfoot con una sonrisa babosa, james comprendió a que se refería peter cuando decía que èl se ponía así con Lily.

-y que tal…

-tranquilito por las piedras…

-mhh…Lily me ha dicho hoy que le coqueteaste en la mañana frente a ella…

-como se dio cuenta!-exclamo avergonzado el animago- tanto se nota que le estoy haciendo la corte?

-no…yo no lo noto, pero ella dijo que tiene una buena percepción, y veo que no se equivoca.

-Así parece…tendré mas cuidado con ella….-razono el animago dirigiéndose a su cama.-que duermas bien prongs.

-hasta mañana padfoot.


	8. Chapter 8

_muy bie...si nuevo capitulo, han tenido suerte de que haya podido escribir, pero con esto se tendran que conformar hasta que acabe con ciertos trabajitos que se me han venido encima...espero que les guste...bye_

**Capitulo 8**

Era domingo, remus se había ido a la lechucearía a esperar que la carta de respuesta le llegara pronto, no había querido avisar a nadie, estaba un poco agobiado y deseaba estar solo, tan solo en dos días mas seria luna llena y se sentía desolado y débil, no deseaba contagiarle esas estupideces a sus amigos…tampoco le apetecía oír los comentarios de prongs, le daba una envidia terrible.

Estaba sentado en una de las aberturas de la torre, contemplando el paisaje que cada ves se hacia mas frío, pronto seria navidad y el viento azotaba en esos momentos con una intensidad que parecía querer dejarlo sordo. Suspiro impaciente, su cabello dorado se había soltado de su coleta y bailaba al compás del viento mientras el jugaba con la cinta color tinto entre sus manos… la cinta que sophie le había regalado para su aniversario de noviazgo…arrugo el ceño recordando las duras palabras que la chica le había dicho…"amo al remus hombre…no al enfermo…"el joven león apretó con fuerza el trozo de genero para luego soltarlo al aire y dejarlo irse con el susurro de la ventisca, recordó las palabras de sirius "que es lo que quieres?", "olvidarla"…ojala pudiera-murmuro.

Observo el cielo y vio una de las lechuzas del correo de hogsmade, se bajo del borde del ventanal y estiro el brazo para recibir a la mensajera que se poso en su antebrazo estirando su pata para que remus desatara la carta. El castaño así lo hizo dejando ir a la hermosa ave, desplegó el trozo de pergamino y leyó silenciosamente

_Remus:_

_Lamento haber esperado tanto para hacer caso a tus palabras, finalmente he encontrado trabajo desencantando y hechizando objetos para la familia de los Malfoys, y he logrado que no sospechen de tu condición ,sabes que la casa estaba muy maltratada y me llenaron de preguntas las cuales pude responder…ahora hijo, si bien no recibo una remuneración lo suficientemente alta como para pagar parte de la deuda, el hijo de Thor dijo que tu podrías ayudar…se que no es la manera, pero si quieres tener casa donde llegar este verano, será mejor que hagas caso, ya sabes, con tu condición no puedes pedir mucho, es lo que te ha tocado vivir…por amor a tu padre y a tu fallecida madre que por darte luz no esta con nosotros…has lo que sea necesario._

_Tu padre._

_Pd: no me defraudes…_

Las manos del chico tiritaban de prepotencia, la rabia lo consumía, sintió como su estomago se encogía y sus mandíbulas se apretaban fuertemente causándole dolor arrugo la carta y se la metió al bolsillo de la túnica.

-mal nacido-dijo con furia pensando en su padre antes de bajar por las escaleras de vuelta al castillo.

Por los pasillos iba pensando en la mejor manera de juntar el dinero que hacia falta sin la necesidad de convertirse en el juguete del rubio platinado.La jaqueca monstruosa comenzó a atacar a su mente, se llevo los dedos a la sien queriendo aliviar el dolor, pero como todo preludio, la vida conspiraba siempre contra el…

-cachorrito…-lucius malfoy y su pandilla de serpientes aparecieron por el pasillo que venia de las mazmorras, el licántropo no le miro y siguió su camino intentando pasar por alto al rubio.-has pensado en lo que te dije lupin?

-vete al infierno…-respondió de mal humor

-que pasa leoncito?-lucius se acerco a le sujetándolo por la muñeca impidiéndole seguir avanzando, con un gesto de cabeza llamo a sus secuaces quienes agarraron a remus cada uno por un brazo y lo llevaron a rastras a una de las salas que se hallaban en el lugar.

-suéltenme cobardes!-remus forcejeaba inútilmente, el lobo estaba aun dormido, quizás despertaba unas horas mas tardes.-déjame en paz malfoy...tramposo!

-silencio!...no te atrevas a gritarme-siseo con desprecio el slytherin cerrando la puerta tras de si- ya te dije, el dinero esta, tu solo me tienes que entregar tu cuerpo…vamos, a una puta como tu no tendría por que importarle…

-cuidado con lo que dices-bramo remus logrando safarse de uno de los agarres y logrando darle un derechazo a malfoy, enseguida goyle volvio a atrapar su brazo y a torcérselo haciendo que remus se quejara de dolor

-ahhhh-

-que te crees mestizo!-lucius devolvió el golpe directo en le rostro de moony el cual gimió, sintiendo el fuerte dolor en su mejilla- no creas que solo por ser hermoso tendré consideración contigo…si es necesario molerte a golpes lo haré-amenazo esta ves con un tono de voz que le helo la sangre .

Los labios del rubio se acercaron a su cuello y comenzó a succionar con avidez, mientras el castaño seguía forcejeando contra los dos gorilas. Malfoy seguía a lo suyo dejando marcas rojizas en la pálida piel del chico, luego volvio a capturar los finos y pálidos labios de remus mordiéndolos para que este lo aceptara y abriera la boca. Remus gimió de dolor, malfoy le estaba haciendo daño y esos gorilas que tenia como amigos le estaban torciendo los brazos de una manera que pensó que podrían dislocárselos.

Cuando el slytherin comenzó a desabrocharle la túnica y había comenzado a frotarse contra su cuerpo, el licántropo vio que lucius llevaba su varita colgando del cinto, con un ultimo esfuerzo logro safarse nuevamente y con rapidez le saco la varita atacando.

-_expeliarmus!-_lanzo el hechizo al rubio quien cayo contra la fría pared de piedra, se giro rápidamente para apartarse de los trogloditas, que lo habían estado sujetando y les lazo un hechizo de piernas de gelatina para luego salir corriendo. Se abrocho la túnica rápidamente y corrió en dirección a la casa de gryffindore, cuando llego, sus amigos estaban en la sala común charlando, pero el paso de largo, directo a la habitación, y una vez ahí, al baño particular.

Los merodeadores se miraron entre si.

-y a ese que le paso ahora?-pregunto james, peter se encogió de hombros mientras sirius se ponía de pie, apartando a un chica que había estado para hacia media hora a su lado intentando hablar con el.

-iré a ver que sucede-dijo mientras seguía los pasos de moony.

Remus estaba en el baño al borde de una crisis nerviosa, se había quitado la túnica en la pieza y ahora estaba en el baño sin la camisa que estaba tirada por ahí, el chico buscaba desesperado algo para hacer desaparecer esos moretones que habían aparecido en su cuello, y una pomada para sellar el corte en el labio causado por una mordedura…así fue como lo encontró sirius.

-moony!

-pad…padfoot-dijo con voz ahogada el licántropo abriendo la boca para no decir nada.

-que sucedió?-sirius se acerco para levantarle la barbilla y observar los hematomas, de pronto su vos se volvio oscura y su mirada se transformo en una mirada acecina-¿Quién fue?

-padfoot, por favor, ahora no-pidió el licántropo tiritando y apartando su rostro de las manos de sirius, ya había tenido demasiado contactos de ese tipo.

-…quien lo ha hecho…por que tienes tu labio roto…de seguro no fue una chica!-exclamo esta ves furioso, remus se apoyo en el lavamanos y bajo la mirada haciendo que su cabello cayera como una cortina, sirius lo miraba insistente…el castaño guardo silencio.-no me vas a decir?

-son mis problemas padfoot…-contesto apenado moony

-tus problemas son los míos moony!...que es lo que te paso?

-déjame quitarme estas marcas por favor…-esta ves el castaño lo miro suplicante y el animago se mordió la lengua ayudando a su amigo a buscar las cremas cicatrizadotas.

Cuando la encontraron, remus se unto un poco en su cuello y en su labio inferior y luego se cambio de camisa, poniéndose un poleron gris malgastado que le quedaba grande, sirius recogió la túnica de su amigo, pero no noto cuando un papel caía del bolsillo y daba a parar bajo su propia cama…una ves que todo estuvo en orden, los amigos se miraron.

-lo siento paddy, pero si te lo digo…-comenzó el ojidorado pero se detuvo.-no quiero que te involucres en mis problemas…ya tienes suficiente con las lunas llenas y mis fracasos amorosos…

-eres un imbecil…-respondió con simpleza el animago haciendo que remus se sonrojara ofendido.-no creo que nada sea mas grabe que tu licantropía…eso es lo único que te llevaría a la muerte, lo mas peligroso…que otro problemas podrías tener?

"muchos"-pensó esta ves moony.-te contare cuando se haga insostenible la situación….por ahora estoy bien…sabes que no soy ningún muñeco de porcelana como por ahí creen que soy- dijo amargamente.

-no sigas hablándome de esto entonces si no quieres que me enoje y te obligue a que me digas la verdad-reclamo sirius cruzándose de brazos, moony se acomodo el cabello detrás de la oreja y guardo silencio de pronto sirius se le acerco y le amarro el cabello con un listón de terciopelo azul.

-veo que al fin te deshiciste de esa cinta tan fea y vulgar- dijo padfoot con superioridad esperando que remus defendiera a la chica.

-este listón es tuyo…ya me comprare otro

-no…ahora es tuyo lobo orgulloso…como te afecta la luna llena-se quejo el pelinegro

-nadie te dijo que descubrieras mi secreto…tal ves así hubiese sido mejor para todos…

-ey!...de verdad piensas eso?…si no me hubiese enterado de tu secreto jamás seriamos los amigos de ahora…yo no podría disfrutar de tu be…-sirius estuvo a punto de cometer un error, moony lo miraba con inocencia deprimida.-…moony, yo y creo que todos los merodeadores, estamos orgullos de tenerte como amigo…con eso basta para nosotros…ahora, piensas bajar con los demás o quedarte acá?.

-me gustaría estar a solas unos momentos paddy…

-de acuerdo…te dejo con la soledad...te dejaremos el mapa merodeador por si te arrepientes.

-gracias…

-nos vemos lobito bruto- se despidió sirius besando la mejilla de remus no con la casualidad de amigos, si no que con ternura, suavemente,y saliendo por la puerta de roble desapareció de vista, el licántropo quedo sentado desconcertado en su cama y se llevo lentamente la mano al lugar donde sirius le había besado, ahí sentía…un pequeño cosquilleo…

-este mundo esta loco…-susurro mientras se recostaba para intentar dormir un poco.

Dos días mas tarde…

-vamos apresúrense!...moony ya debe estar en hogsmade…prongs, wormty!

-tranquilo, tranquilo-james venia con la capa de invisibilidad en la mano, peter tras en sujetaba el mapa.

Los chicos salieron del castillo oculto bajo la capa, caminaron a ritmo acelerado escurriéndose por el tronco del sauce boxeador. Una vez adentro se quitaron la capa y la guardaron en una mochila que traía peter junto con el mapa, y seguidamente emprendieron camino a la casa de los gritos.

Mientras tanto remus estaba desvistiéndose, lentamente, se iba quitando cada prenda desgarrada y sucia, oyó los pasos de sus amigos subir por las escaleras y sonrió débilmente. Cuando sus amigos estuvieron en la misma habitación, todo ocurrió como siempre solía ser desde que lo acompañaban en sus noches, peter desdoblo una matan que traía bajo el brazo y la acomodo sobre la cama mientras sirius se acercaba al castaño para aprisionar sus muñecas y tobillos con cadenas que se conectaban con la pared, en la ventana que impedía el paso de la luz de la luna james esperaba que sirius terminara para abrirla para que entrara algo de aire fresco…pues el aire estaba contaminado a olor a sangre.

-como te sientes?-le pregunto padfoot cuando terminaba de encadenar su muñeca izquierda.

-me estoy reventando por dentro…-gimió entonces el joven mientras que de su boca corría un hilo de sangre, Sirius apretó los ojos y ordeno a los demás transformarse.

-ahora!-los tres animagos tomaron su forma animal al mismo tiempo mientras que remus comenzaba a gritar con potencia, sus huesos sonaron horriblemente cuando sus costillas se expandieron, sus músculos se agrandaron y su bello rostro comenzó a alargarse en forma de hocico, los alaridos de dolor era acompañados por el aullar de un perro, que se paseaba inquieto delante del licántropo.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGG!-Remus dio un último alarido para luego caer inconciente en el suelo.

Los animagos esperaban que el lobo tomara conciencia y se levantara para que jugara con ellos todo lo que el largo de la cadena le permitiera. Paso así la noche de luna llena como cualquier otra, los animagos se retiraron cuando la niebla reinaba en los rededores de hogwarts, moony yacía inconciente sobre el sucio piso de madera, james y sirius desencadenaron al chico y juntos lo acomodaron sobre la cama destrozada que había cubriéndolo con la manta que peter la noche anterior había dejado ahí…Padfoot miro por ultima ves el maltratado cuerpo del chico de sus sueños y siguió el camino de regreso. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que madame pomfrey le fuera a buscar.

Remus abrió los ojos con dificultad, su parpado derecho le ardía notablemente, se llevo una de las manos vendadas hacia la zona de dolor y noto que tenia un parche, la enfermera se le acerco con una poción revitalizadora en mano y suspirando se la dio a beber mientras de acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza.

-esa herida ha sido la mas grave de esta transformación querido…-le dijo refiriéndose a la herida que el había estado tocando, el chico guardo silencio por un momento.

-me quedara otra cicatriz?-pregunto con tristeza, seguramente ahora se vería mas horrible que de costumbre.

-…me temo que si, confiemos en que la poción que te he aplicado resulte efectiva-la enfermera se sentó en un borde de la cama y le acaricio el rostro con maternidad, mientras remus se dejaba acariciar, esa mujer era lo mas cercano a una madre que tenia.

-te han traído una carta y un regalo hijo…

-un regalo?-pregunto de pronto entusiasmado el licántropo, el ojo que quedaba a la vista le brillo encantado, por un momento pensó en que era de sophie….pero luego su sonrisa se apago.

-si…-la enfermera se puso de pie y de la mesita de noche tomo una cajita y una carta, primero le entrego el regalo, el cual desenvolvió con curiosidad.

-es un libro…-susurro con la ceja alzada moony.-…es un libro sobre el chocolate…-dijo esta ves divertido imaginándose quien pudo haberle hecho tal regalo tan poco útil, abrió la tapa y observo el índice.

"_chocolat ,en reemplazo de relaciones amorosas"_

"_chocolate como causante de la depresión"_

"_adicción al chocolate por falta de actividad sexual"_

"_chocolate como afrodisíaco"_

_-_pero a quien se le ocurre comprarme un libro así!-exclamo acalorado y sonrojado, mientras la enfermera lo cogia y lo leía para reír seguidamente.

-quien lo trajo dijo que tu lo adivinarías…

-ese sirius es un idiota…como se meta con mi actividad sexual lo mato!-rió moony ahora cogiendo la carta…

En cuento la tuvo en sus manos supo que no era nada bueno, tenia el olor a humedad y encierro, el olor a mazmorras, abrio el pergamino y lo leyó lentamente, la enfermera se había levantado para ir a atender a longbottom que habia metido su mano en pocion corrosiva.

La carta era de malfoy…_Te espero a las nueve en el salón de los trofeos, no esperare mas, o aceptas o tu y tu padre serán enviados a Azkaban por robo de propiedad…el dinero estará esperándote…ven solo…._

Remus trago con dificultad, sintiendo como un nudo en su estomago se formaba a causa del miedo, quemo la carta inmediatamente después de leerla y se recostó intentando dormirse y no despertar jamás pero no pudo hacerlo por que las voces de los merodeadores y la de una chica mas, la que pudo identificar como Lily irrumpieron en el lugar.

-como estas moony!...nos han dicho que has tenido un accidente cuando visitabas a tu madre- fingió sirius no saber nada guiñándole un ojo, remus asintió callado y volvió a taparse con las mantas.

-eh?

-que pasa rem…-pregunto james moviéndolo con su dedo índice como si estuviera moviendo a un perro muerto…(XD lo han hecho? Yo si, es muy chistoso u.uº )

-remsie…-sirius se sentó donde había estado la enfermera hacia un rato-quieres que te traiga chocolate para que llenes ese vacío que hay en tu interior?-bromeo el pelinegro, en eso remus se sienta rápidamente sobre la cama asustando a todos y con su único ojo libre mirando asesinamente a sirius murmura- déjame solo…quiero …descansar

-lo…lo siento yo

-quieren irse! …quiero dormir! Déjenme solo!-exclamo enfadado y sintiendo que el nudo del estomago se iba a su garganta haciéndolo querer llorar, peter ,james y Lily salieron enseguida…prongs disculpando a su amigo, pero sirius se quedo un rato dolido en el mismo sitio en que estaba.

-que no has oído…vete , vete!-remus empujaba con rabia pero sin fuerza a sirius que intentaba tranquilizar al licántropo.

-ey…ey..,.quieres dejar de empujarme!-sirius sujeto a moony por los hombros sacudiéndolo.-que es lo que te pasa!

-déjame solo! Quiero estar solo…-sollozó esta ves el chico sin poder aguantarse una lagrima que corrió solitaria por su mejilla.-…mierda!

-moony…por que no me dices que es lo que te esta pasando?-pidió el animago abrazando a su amigo

-no puedo…-respondió llorando –no puedo…vete…

-pero-

-he dicho que te vallas-remus se separo del animago y seco sus lagrimas para recostarse en la cama y desviar su triste mirada.-sirius…por favor déjame estar solo…te prometo que mañana estaré mejor…

-no te entiendo moony, por que eres así con nosotros…conmigo…yo soy tu amigo sabes?...yo confío en ti pero tu…pareciera que no confías en mi…-dijo inexpresivo el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie y se iba de la enfermería sin voltearse a mirar…se retiro de ahí bastante delsilucionado… bastante enfadado.


	9. Chapter 9

_me duele el corazon ..._

**Capitulo 9**_  
_

A las 11:30 pm, remus se puso las pantuflas, y la bata de enfermería, desde la visita que le habían hecho sus amigos y la discusión con su hermano padfoot que no había dejado de pensar en cada cosa que le estaba sucediendo…había dicho que quería dormir, pero de eso poco hubo, cada ves que cerraba los ojos recordaba las palabras de lucius, y el no quería pensar en eso…detestaba tomar decisiones precipitadas, no había podido descansar y finalmente la serpiente había conseguido someter al joven licántropo quien ahora caminaba silenciosamente por los pasillos hacia el salón de los trofeos.

"…valor, remus"…se repetía mentalmente el chico mientras su destino cada ves estaba mas cerca, sentía que el frió calaba sus huesos y manos entumecidas, sus labios tiritaban al igual que su cuerpo, los escalofrió lo recorrían de pies a cabeza…esperaba que eso no fuera síntoma de temor…no podía temerle a malfoy. Cuando estuvo a las afueras de las puertas del salón, miro cuidadosamente hacia los lados vigilando que nadie le viera entrar y se metió por la puerta que apenas había abierto….

La sala de los trofeos era inmensa…las armaduras de los caballeros estaban postradas a cada lado por cada pasillo donde se encontraban las copas de las casa (todas estas ganadas por Gryffindore), los escudos y pedestales con bustos de antiguos magos respetables estaban esparcidos por la habitación…Remus se sintió terriblemente pequeño en aquel lugar, los cuadros estaban todos durmiendo, el chico comenzó buscar con la mirada, el silencio del lugar lo estaba inquietando, y ya era la hora que citaba la carta. Se froto sus manos vendadas con cuidado de no hacerse mas daño en sus desgarradas muñecas…de pronto el sonido metálico de una armadura y unos pasos ligeros le alertaron el corazón…

-ahhh...has venido chico listo!-lucius malfoy estaba frente a el, extrañamente arreglado y alegre, remus se hecho hacia atrás arrepentido de no haberle confiado a padfoot su secreto y haber aceptado la ayuda que de seguro le hubiese dado.-que pasa…estas mudo?

-..ve-vengo a nn-negociar-dijo rápidamente el castaño, buscando alguna puerta de salida cercana a èl..

-negociar!...lupin, mi cachorro pero que imbecil me has salido!-rió guturalmente el rubio, mientras decía esto se acercaba al de ojos dorados moviéndose como una serpiente.-no ves que no estas en condiciones de pedir nada!...quieres ir a prisión?

-no deberías haberme involucrado esto!-estallo remus asustado, comprendía que lucius no cambiaria de opinión…

-por que no, los malfoy se pagan con lo que quieren…

-le diré a macgonagall…-susurro remus de pronto perdiendo la vos.

-y que? Después de esta noche ya habré saldado la deuda jajá de nada sirve mi cachorro…

-hijo de puta…

Cuando paso, no lo supo, la verdad era que con el vendaje en su ojo derecho poco pudo ver venir el violento golpe que el rubio le había dado, remus retrocedió mareado botando una de las armaduras pero logrando mantenerse en pie…

-por cierto…a que se deben esas vendas?-malfoy se acomodo el cabello con un sensual movimiento esta ves tomando el rostro de moony entre sus frías manos.

-acaso tenemos un hermoso suicida en gryffindore?

-ahhhh!-el rubio agarro el vendaje que protegía su herido ojo y se lo arranco de golpe dejando ver la el rasguño profundo que tenia, remus aguanto las lagrimas de dolor, mientras lucius se saboreaba los labios

-muy bonito…mi chico suicida…

-deja de hablar estupideces-forcejeo el licántropo alejándose del slytherin, este ultimo rió despacio.

-lupin…tu serás mío quieras o no…si quiero mañana mismo vas a dar a Azkaban, si quiero mañana mismo hago que acecinen a tu padre y a ti mismo, con lo miserable que son, creo que les haría un favor a ambos...así que …solo espero que elijas bien…

Remus lo miro detenidamente, con odio, no podía ir a Azkaban ahí le harían un chequeo medico antes de internarlo…sabrían de su licantropía y seria condenado a muerte sin lugar a dudas…el esfuerzo de dumblendore, de sus amigos….incluso el suyo propio se iría por la borda todo serviría para nada…

Mientras meditaba en esto lucius lo besaba en el cuello, en los labios, recorría su cuerpo a través de su fina bata de hospital, no noto cuando las lagrimas habían comenzado a correr por su rostro hasta que malfoy comenzó a besar sus mejillas bebiendo ese liquido salado…despertó de su inconciencia.

-muéstrame tus heridas-dijo con una vos ronca, remus sollozo incapaz de moverse mientras sentía que lucius le comenzaba a desenvendar las muñecas y comenzaba a lamer sus rasguños y hematomas, mordiéndolos.

-pa-para…-pidió remus débilmente.

-mhhh…

-para por favor-esta ves el licántropo separo su cuerpo de la serpiente arrebatándole su antebrazo bruscamente, ahora lloraba sin consideración alguna, se sentía tan humillado, tan bestia como nunca…lucius rió alegre y se le pego por detrás mientras comenzaba a acariciar su miembro, remus lloro mas fuerte para intentar volver a separarse del rubio, cosa que cada ves le estaba costando mas por que el otro lo había cogido tan fuertemente por el cabello y cadera que apenas le daba movilidad, ya que lo había apresado contra la pared.

-no…-moony sentía que todo estaba perdido, sus fuerzas, su valor, su vida…todo por culpa de su padre…por su propia culpa, por haberse internado en ese bosque maldito cuando era pequeño, por ser un asqueroso animal.-NO!

Lucius había bajado los pantaloncillos de pijamas de remus y había comenzado a acariciar sus muslos arañados, mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja…

-quieres que me detenga? pero si aun no he empezado nada mi cahorrito…esto solo es el principio…-violentamente lo azoto contra la pared para luego ponerlo frente a el y profanar su boca, remus comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y chillaba de dolor…¡como era que filch no los hubiese pillado si estaban haciendo tanto ruido?

-ahhh-lucius se apego a èl, haciéndole notar al licántropo su dureza y excitación, el licántropo comenzó a tiritar inevitablemente, si el hubiese sido como cualquier otro chico ahora mismo estaría defendiéndose.

-por que lloras tanto estupido león!-rugió de pronto el rubio- que acaso nunca has follado con alguno de tus estupidos amiguitos, no eres la puta de black!...

-calla…cállate-jadeo sin aire remus aprovechando que lucius lo había dejado-…no soy la puta de nadie!

-JA…y que estas haciendo ahora…? O estas dejándome tocarte solo por que quieres, si es así mejor para mi!

Esta ves el rubio cogio del cabello a remus haciéndolo arrodillarse, remus busco desesperado su varita cuando la encontró lucius se la arrebato mandándola lejos, jalando con mas fuerza de su cabellos dorado,

-harás lo que yo diga…-ordeno el rubio sacando con su mano libre una bolsa de terciopelo verde, y lanzándola al suelo. -300 galeones…para que veas que te considero bastante mestizo-escupió, remus cerro los ojos aguantándose las ganas de seguir llorando y desviando la mirada del dinero.

-abre la boca…-el rubio bajo el cierre de su pantalón.

Ese fue el inicio, la peor noche post luna llena que había pasado jamás en su vida, lucius le obligo a hacerle sexo oral gran parte de la noche, y le había obligado a besarlo y devolverle las caricias, moony había agonizado por casi cuatro horas de los golpes y ofensas del rubio…solo una cosa buena ocurrió esa noche…lucius descubrió que era virgen y por eso había decidido atormentarlo durante un tiempo antes de saldar la cuenta, por cada atención que le obligara a satisfacer le pagaría 300 galeones, hasta el día final…pero eso le daba tiempo a remus de encontrar ayuda en un amigo….

Después de que malfoy acabara viniedose en la boca de remus por ultima ves, la serpiente se acomodo la ropa y lo dejo botado en la sala de los trofeos,el chico de ojos dorados se levanto como pudo y se dirigio a los baños ahogado en humillación…remus vomito el resto de la noche en los baños de los prefectos, lloro e intento limpiar la saliva acida de la serpiente de su cuerpo, una y otra ves se froto con furia, lloro abrazándose a si mismo¡como necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarse para poder llorar!….necesitaba a alguien a su lado, quería ser amado desesperadamente, quería que alguien le diera el valor de enfrentarse a su quimera…ese maldito rubio depredador…

El licántropo no amaneció ni en enfermería, ni en la habitación de sexto, remus acabo en la sala de los menester, sin dormir, con ojeras horribles, sus heridas abiertas y sin vendas, el morboso de malfoy le había vuelto abrir cada una de ellas, y había tenido suerte de que no se hubiese percatado de la cicatriz que tenia en el cuello…la mordedura del lobo…

Sirius se había despertado sin ánimos, no dirigió la mirada a la cama de remus como siempre lo hacia…no, esta ves no lo haría, no le interesaba saber si había vuelto o no, remus no confiaba en el y eso le dolía. El ojigris se vistió y espero a james y peter para bajar juntos al comedor, ahí estaba un remus irreconocible, estaba pálido y mucho mas ojeroso que la normalidad, sus manos estaban llenas de cortes y hematomas que apenas podía disimular y su ojo herido lucia fatal, james se acerco a él rápidamente, y peter le acompaño, sirius mientras tanto observaba atento la reacción de remus cuando james le preguntaba que había sucedido…

-ey amigo…y las vendas?...no estas siendo muy disimulado-le reto prongs

-déjalo así quieres-repuso el licántropo incapaz de fijar su mirada en Sirius , estaba tan arrepentido de no haberle dicho la verdad…ahora no se podía quejar.

-moony…y si lo descubren?

-…james…déjalo asi antes de que se empiecen a fijar en mi…tranquilo, diré que me ha atacado el perro del guardabosque…-susurro casi sin fuerza

-tu jamás dejas las heridas así…algo pasa-insistió james

-te digo que no mierda!-chillo exasperado el chico poniéndose de pie….ahora seria todo el doble de difícil…no le gustaba mentirle a sus amigos…

- no nos va a contar james…somos demaciado desconocidos para el, que no puede confiarnos lo que le pasa…interrumpio sirius

-no es eso! Paddy!-remus sentia que sus ojos le comenzaban a arder

-no me llames paddy-dijo sirius fríamente…serio, con odio- yo solo soy sirius black para ti…un completo desconocido…

-no…-remus cerro los ojos intentando calmarse, no podía estar sucediendo esto, sirius no le podía estar diciendo eso…eran amigos-sirius…yo quiero contarte que es lo que pasa-dijo suplicante, el animago lo miro con una ceja alzada, para luego acercarse y susurrarle al oído,

-la verdad…que ya ni me interesa…compañero…

Y diciendo esto se fue sin comer nada, james alucino viendo lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos, remus quedo plantando sin saber que hacer, hasta que atino a coger su bolso y salir del lugar corriendo en dirección quien sabe donde…

-merlin!...no entiendo nada!...sirius…por que?

-que dices?-peter había oido el cometario de james sin entender

-ah?...oh peter nada nada olvídalo…

-james…creo que tu amigo remus tiene un problema…--lily aparecio de repente a un lado de su novio…james sonrió cortamente para luego asentir seriamente.

-lo se hay algo que se nos esta escapando…

Sirius estaba ya en el aula de transformaciones, se paseaba de lado a lado frotandose la cara con una de sus manos, no habia querido decirle esas cosas a moony, pero sentia tanta rabia de que no le hubiese querido decir nada las dos veces que le habia preguntado…moony se veia muy mal, èl lo habia visto el dia anterior y habioan muchas heridas que eran nuevas, "yo quiero contarte que es lo que pasa"…eso sonaba fatal, habia despreciado el hecho de que remus hubiese recapacitado…no habia actuado como su verdadero amigo…

-no me lo meresco…son un estupido-pensó amargamente el animago, observo el reloj…aun tenia tiempo para buscarlo y disculparse.

Remus estaba en uno de los pasillos mas solitarios del castillo, intentando controlar las desesperantes ganas de lanzarce al vacio…todo estaba mal, se odiaba tanto, odiaba a su padre, a sophie, a lucius…a sirius…por que siempre acababa solo!...no lo soportaba, jamas debio haberse hecho amigo de los merodeadores, jamas debio haber salido esa noche al bosque, sintio unos pasos acercarse, seco las pocas lagrimas que habian logrado salir, y se giro para ver quien era…

-rem…

-sophie…

-rem…aun no entiendo por que me dejaste…quiero un explicación! Por favor…

- sophie..yo..ahora no puedo…no-el castaño comenzo a alejarse de la chica, escucho otros pasos en direccion contraria, se volteo nuevamente y su estomago se hizo un nudo.

-lupin…-malfoy venia seguido de sus compañeros que rieron al verle en tan deplorable estado- habia olvidado decirte…ni una palabra de esto … a nadie…

Remus sentia que todo daba vueltas, no queria estar ahí, todos sus problemas frente a sus ojos, sophie le cogio la mano.

-rem..de que esta hablando ese chico…me vas a responder lo que te pregunte?

Sintió el sudor frio correr por su frente, nauseas malfoy lo observaba esperando una respuesta, el castaño tan solo pudo asentir, nuevamente se oyeron unos pasos, pero estos eran acelerados, se giro lentamente para ver quien era esta ves…no quería mas problemas…

-disculpame!-era sirius, que venia todo agitado y colorado por la carrera, el pelinegro observo a los presentes y su ceño se fruncio notablemente, sophie cogia a remus de la mano, malfoy y compañía cerraban el paso por el otro pasillo, remus estaba palido y tembloroso, sin decir ni una palabra se acerco a su amigo, lo separo de la chica y cogiendolo de los hombros lo guió de regreso a la sala común, remus se dejo arrastrar, no quería pensar en nada, no quería seguir existiendo…quería estar ahí escondido bajo el abrazo protector de su amigo.


	10. Chapter 10

_**lamento por la tardanza...reclamos y sugerencias son bienvenidas! ...saludos a todos  
**_

**Capitulo 10**

-muy bien…remus…me dirás que es lo que estas ocultándome?-sirius y remus se detuvieron una ves en la habitación de chicos.

-yo..yo…ahora n-no puedo…-tartamudeo remus despertando de su silencio y desviando la mirada a el nudo de los cordones de su zapato

-oh! Por favor…si es por que me porte borde contigo, lo siento!...-se disculpo el animago arrepentido- pero por favor confía en mi..

-sirius…confío en ti es solo-remus observo por unos segundos el rostro preocupado de su amigo- …que no puedo contarte…si me hubieses escuchado antes…- susurro más para si mismo

-no me hagas esto!...me haces sentir un imbecil-se quejo sirius acercándose a su amigo y sujetándolo por los hombros-…vamos moony, lo único que quiero es saber por que estas así...mira esos cortes, déjame curarte!

Sirius se dirigió rápidamente a su cómoda donde estaban los cicatrizantes que le untaba a remus después de sus transformaciones, cada uno de los merodeadores tenia uno y se repartían los turnos según quien estaba disponible (según los castigos)

Remus sonrió con ternura a su amigo, pero pronto recordó que si permitía que sirius lo viera descubriría que no tenia solamente rasguños, si no que marcas de la asquerosa boca de malfoy repartidas por su pálido cuerpo.

-padfoot…estoy bien-lo detuvo con pesar mientras le quitaba la pomada y la guardaba en su propio baúl.-…eso es lo que importa…

-pero..

-tranquilo…paddy…hace tiempo que no sales con una chica…por que no te buscas una y te despejas un poco…así te olvidas de mis problemas…

Eso le sentó tan mal al animago como si le hubiese rechazado, agacho la vista unos minutos que contuvo el aire derrotado que asfixiaba sus pulmones. El había abandonado toda idea de conquistas desde que se dio cuanta de los que sentia por su querido amigo licántropo.

-no quiero…no voy a salir con nadie moony-dijo lentamente clavando su bellos ojos en los pozos dorados de remus-…no hasta que descubra que es lo que te pasa…ese malfoy tiene algo que ver no?

-No!-remus negó inquieto y mirando la puerta.

-pues me parece que si, te has puesto nervioso…remus -sirius se interpuso entre la vía de salida del dormitorio y su amigo-…solo te diré una cosa…a partir de ahora seré tu sombra…hasta descubrir yo mismo que es lo que me ocultas…somos amigos, recuérdalo…y en los amigos se confía.-lo ultimo lo dijo con un toque de resentimiento y reproche.

Finalmente sirius salio de la habitación con aire altivo y orgulloso dejando a remus intranquilo, el licántropo volvió a sentir los nervios y el temblor en sus extremidades, se sentia completamente vulnerable, siguió el camino de su amigo con pasos pesados y lentos, ahora tendría que ser muy precavido, sirius no se podía enterar de lo que malfoy le estaba obligando hacer…si lo hiciera remus no podría volver a mirarle a la cara …seria tan vergonzoso, y de seguro que sirius lo miraría con asco…y eso…le aterraba.

-valla bestia resulte ser-murmuro el castaño mientras entraba en el aula de transformaciones.

Se sentó en el único lugar libre, a un lado de sirius que por un momento lo miro fríamente pero luego su mirada se torno un poco más suave y le acaricio el cabello desordenándoselo, para luego pasarle un material que la profesora había entregado, el cual debían transformar en lirios. Remus sonrió un poco mas relajado aunque sus manos un estaban tiritonas cuando recibió el nido de gorrión, sirius arrugo el ceño y cogio su mano.

-deja de tiritar o harás que me preocupe aun mas…-le pidió seriamente mientras el castaño asentía rápidamente y se sonrojaba, por un momento sirius se olvido de todo el enigma y babeo por la imagen de su amigo sonrojado, incluso con todos eso cortes rojizos se veía atractivo, moony noto la mirada enamorada de su amigo y sintió como el calor subía desde su pecho hacia las orejas y mejillas.

-quieres dejar de mirarme así y devolverme mi mano…-pidió nervioso el chico -debemos trabajar padfoot

-oh! Lo-lo siento..-(soy un tonto)- bien y quien intenta primero…

-me harías el favor de hacerlo tu… mi fiel perrito-sonrió el licántropo con intención de reparar los últimos desaires que le había hecho al animago, mientras, sirius motivado por las ultimas paralabras se disponía a concentrarse en el hechizo…si algo tenia claro sirius era que haría cualquier cosa por agradar a moony y eso incluía trabajar en clases…

El día resulto ser mejor a medida que transcurría, gracias a merlín había pensado el licántropo, que había podido capear las preguntas de james y distraer la atención de peter, ya al atardecer se fueron a recostar a los terrenos alrededor del lago, Lily los acompañaba por primera ves y estaba sentada a un lado de james conversando y riendo bajito, peter había decidido dormir un poco antes de ir a cumplir un castigo que tenia pendiente junto con sirius, mientras remus se había recostado en el fresco pasto para mirar el cielo que comenzaba a tomar tonos rosados, naranjas, dorados, rojos, una gama infinita de tonalidades que cautivo completamente la atención del lupino…sobre su pecho descansaba el frondoso ramo de lirios.

Sirius observaba disimuladamente a moony, se veía mucho mas tranquilo y relajado que las veces anteriores que había estado con el, durante todo el día no se había separado de él, se había dado el lujo de obsequiarle el único ramo de lirios transformados de la clase…sirius sonrio estupidamente recordando la cara sorprendida y avergonzada de su amigo cuando le entrego las flores.

Flash back

_Muy bien señor black!-lo felicito la maestra mientras todo el resto de la clase se volteaba a observar un hermoso ramo de lirios morados sobre la mesa del mas sensual de los merodeadores.-cinco puntos para gryffindore._

_El timbre sono segundos después, james y peter salieron rapidamente en persecución de Lily quien se habia molestado por una broma de james, sirius vio como remus intentaba demorarse lo mas posible, seguramente para perderlo de vista._

_-moony, por que no hechas todo de una ves ¬¬-_

_-oh!...no se me habia ocurrido –comento el castaño torpemente sus pergaminos al bolso, y luego sonriendole.-vamos_

_-moony…_

_-dime…_

_-ten… sirius entrego delicadamente el ramo de lirios a remus, el castaño lo miro un segundo desconcertado pero en seguda lo recibio dando las gracias._

_-gracias padfoot…_

_-no hay de que- murmuro avergonzado el animago._

_-por …por que me lo has dado?-pregunto curioso el chico sin pode evitar sonrojarse._

_-no lo se…de pornto los vi tan hermosos que me recordaron a ti –respondio encogiendose de hombros intencionalmente la actitud causo el efecto deseado, remus se puso como tomate y empezo atartamudear cosas incoherentes para culminar en un atropellado gracias reiterado._

_Sirius sonrio victorioso…_

Fin Flash Back

Todo después de aquel incidente habia sido muy bueno para el animago, su día había pasado sin mínimas complicaciones…excepto que malfoy intento acorralar a moony en los baños de chicos, de no ser por que él llego seguido de james para ayudar a remus…que extrañamente no quiso defenderse…

-En que piensas Einstein-se burlo james que había notado como sirius no despegaba su mirada de el rostro del castaño.

-en cosas demasiado complejas para tu cerebro prongs-respondió padfoot haciendo un falso desprecio a su amigo.

-y que cosas son esas?-interrumpió de pronto moony incorporándose y observando a sirius, el pelinegro lo miro sorprendido…-siempre me he preguntado en que piensas cuando no tienes la mente concentrada en una broma o una chica…

Sirius reboto en su sitio y james se burlo por su espalda, mientras se separaba de su novia

-uhhhh…vamos a las cocinas Lily…-dijo el de gafas con vos juguetona- peter te vienes?-james rió mientras dirigía a sirius una mirada significativa, se puso de pie y le dio una pequeña patada (vamos una senda patada XD) a peter para que despertara.

-que?...donde?-pregunto confundido el mas pequeño de los merodeadores

-a las cocinas animal!...vamos muévete o te quedas con remus el filosofo y su compañero pulgoso…

-esta bien-peter se puso de pie lentamente mientras james rodaba los ojos y lo empujaba para que se moviera, sirius agradeció el gesto de su amigo…debía seguir con su plan de conquista.

-por que te interesa saber que es lo que pienso?-pregunto haciéndose el interesante

-en realidad me pregunto si piensas-se burlo remus riendo y poniendo cara de estar pensando algo realmente complicado.

- por su puesto que pienso!...-reclamo padfoot ofendido

-Y en que?-volvió a preguntar el castaño mirando a su amigo con detenimiento.

El rostro de sirius estaba bañado del color dorado del crepúsculo con sus ojos brillantes y una mirada extrañamente seductora, sus labios carmines, finos y húmedos dibujaron una línea recta , mientras le sonreía, remus se sonrojo de inmediato y espero su respuesta.

-pues bien…pienso…en ...la vida…en la mía, en la tuya…-respondió de pronto cohibido, como le decía a su amigo que en lo único que pensaba era como obtener un roce de manos con él, o que se pasaba la mitad del día imaginándose a remus besándolo y amándolo con pasión?

-por que en la mía?-se extraño el de ojos dorados respingando la nariz.

-pues…por que me importas, por que mas seria?

-pero no debería importarte…ya sabes que este animal no dudaría en hacerte daño si tuviera la oportunidad-señalo remus tristemente.

-moony, ya te he dicho, tú no eres ninguna bestia…ni animal y esta será la ultima ves que te lo diga -aclaro sirius-… tu eres una persona normal, lo que importa es quien eres, lo que llevas acá dentro -señalo apuntando su corazón-, has demostrado tener mucho corazón y amor, has podido dejar de lado tu soledad, y silencio que tan cómodamente te oculta de los demás, para dejarnos ser tus amigos, para permitirnos conocer a la maravillosa y humilde persona que se esconde detrás de los libros y los estantes de la biblioteca…remus, jamás dudes de tu valor como persona…jamás…lo que importa es lo que sientes…lo que entregas.

Remus quedo mirando a sirius completamente paralizado, tantas palabras bonitas dirigidas a el, tantas cosas que hubiese esperado oír de la boca de sophie, se las decía su amigo, la seguridad que andaba buscando esa mañana cuando todos sus problemas se arremolinaban, quien apareció para sacarlo de ahí, fue su amigo…a quien le importaba de tan magna manera era a sirius y el no se dignaba a decirle que lucius malfoy lo estaba sobornando…que lo estaba ultrajando física y moralmente en contra de su voluntad…"que sucio eres remus..Que sucio"

Finalmente el sol se escondió detrás de las montañas y la oscuridad comenzó a caer sobre ellos, remus profirió un profundo suspiro y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del animago, sirius absorbió embelesado el aroma del cabello del licántropo, olía a cientos de esencias, seguramente del baño de prefectos, y lentamente rodeo el cuerpo de su amigo con sus brazos.

Remus se inclino suavemente y susurro- solo espero no defraudarte nunca sirius…me gusta como piensas de mi…no me gustaría hacerte creer lo contrario…

-no lo harás moony…confió en ti.-sirius sintió como remus se separaba de el cogiendo el ramo de lirios y miraba su reloj de muñeca. Sus ojos estaban demasiado brillosos…

-paddy…creo que la hora de tu castigo llego, ve y no hagas esperar a wormty…

-ohh!...pero si estaba tan cómodo así…contigo…-se quejo con un puchero sirius mientras remus sonreía ruborizado, sirius se puso de pie y remus le imito. Cuando entraron al castillo, el animago se separo de remus despidiéndose con otro calido abrazo y un extraño y fuera de lugar beso en la mejilla…muy cercano a sus labios…

Remus llevo sus dedos a sus labios sorprendido y luego se volteo a ver como sirius se perdía entre los pasillos y la gente, un cosquille extraño apareció en su vientre…un cosquilleo que pensó que no volvería a sentir nuca mas…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

El licántropo se dirigió a paso lento a la torre de Gryffindore, no se desvio hacia las cocinas donde seguramente james estaba enseñando seguramente a Lily todos los beneficios de saquear ese lugar de ves en cuando, en cambio olvido completamente todo lo que le redoeaba, se sentía extraño, los lirios…y esa extraña despedida…de seguro se estaba volviendo loco, sirius no era uno de "esos".

Una ves en la torre se dirigió a la habitación, ato el ramo de lirios a una fina cinta negra y la colgó invertida sobre la pared de su cabecera, así podría sentir el suave perfume de las flores. Dejo su túnica sobre la cama y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente,al final quedo solamente en ropa interior y sacando una toalla de su baúl se encerró en el baño…

el chico se detuvo frente al espejo, lucia horrible, los rasguños en su piel estaban rojizos y violáceos mientras que las marcas rojas estaban repartidas por su torco, su pecho, la base de sus hombros…sus muslos, Remus sintió vergüenza de si mismo, aparto la mirada humillado, no podía creer que hubiese dejado que malfoy le hiciera eso…si tan solo tuviera mucho mas valor, no le importaría lo que le podría pasar si se negara, pero como era un licántropo, todo siempre debía ser la sumisión, ¿de que le servia el lobo si estando conciente de su humanidad siempre se dejaba herir ,pero el lobo nuca atacaba?…el juego no era parejo!

Las saladas lagrimas resbalaron sin que se diera cuenta y enfurecido se metió a la ducha, abriendo la llave, se quedo bajo el chorro de agua helada y lloro de impotencia y frustración, el siempre quiso creer lo mejor después de haber conocido a sirius y los demás, comenzó a creer que podría ser una persona normal, comenzó a creer en la amistad, en el amor…pero ya veía que no, para los de su clase jamás seria así, siempre viviría lleno de secretos horribles, siempre tendría que ser la escoria de la sociedad, en su persona no había nada de bueno, era un cobarde, un cobarde que temía horriblemente el hecho de ser cazado, de ser condenado a muerte…

Finalmente el silencioso llano comenzó a descontrolarse, su pecho se agito violentamente mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la fría baldosa de la muralla, con su puño daba golpes a esta, sus mejillas rojas y cabello resbalando por sus hombros, el agua fría solo lograba hacerlo sentir mas inhumano, un animal…y aun así sirius creía que el era una buena persona…rió amargamente mientras cogia el jabón y se frotaba las marcas rojizas de su piel…ya todo acabaría, perdería su derecho a optar por su verdadero amor y la deuda de su padre seria saldada…todo volvería a ser como antes salvo que su corazón no volvería a latir nuevamente.

Sirius dejo solo a Peter cuando acabo de hacer su parte del castigo, corrió en busca de james a las cocinas, pero el ya no estaba allí, desilusionado el animago se robo unos chocolates y pastelillos del lugar y emprendió carrera a la sala común mientras tragaba sus improvisados bocados. Cuando traspaso el retrato de la señora gorda se topo a james y Lily susurrándose cosas al oído, el pelinegro dejo caer sus hombros derrotado, ¿cuando se acostumbraría a no siempre contar con Prongs ? james se separo de la pelirroja y saludo a sirius, este solamente sonrió.

-y que tal hermano?-pregunto el de gafas mirándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa –hubo reflexión?

-bien…hice lo que pude…-respondió padfoot encogiéndose de hombros

-yo creo que lo de los lirios fue muy bonito-interrumpió la voz tímida de la prefecta gryffindore.

James y sirius la miraron estupefactos, la boca abierta mientras una mosca amenazaba con entrar a cualquiera de las dos…

-que?'-pregunto la chica un poco mas segura.

-t-tu…te..te te has…-tartamudeo sirius.

-de que estas hablando Lily…-se adelanto james

-pues…tu no le regalas lirios a sirius…-inquirió la chica como si nada

-bueno…por..por que…

-por que no te gusta-le ayudo su novia con simpleza, sirius estaba aun con la boca abierta, pero al oír la palabra "gusta" despertó de su sorpresa.

-es demasiado notorio…no me habré adelantado verdad prongs?-pregunto alarmado el chico mientras Lily sonreía ante tanta sinceridad…

-Black…-le llamo la chica-yo creo que para la próxima deberías regalarle algo mas adecuado con su genero…las flores son para las chicas…

Sirius se sonrojo imperceptiblemente y asintió mientras miraba hacia las escaleras.

-estará despierto?-pregunto a los chicos- tenia un plan en mente pero no quiero interrumpirlos a ustedes…

-ohh! Entonces si es por eso ve ya!-se burlo james empujando al animago y enviándole a la habitación, diciéndole que moony de seguro aun no estaba en el país de los sueños.

Remus había terminado de colocarse su pijamas cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, sintió como una inquietante electricidad se centraba en su estomago, Sirius apareció por el marco sonriendo y riendo, seguramente venia de una discusión con prongs, cuando padfoot se fijo en el , su expresión cambio a una mas juguetona, remus busco con la mirada algo que lo ayudara, concia muy bien esa expresión.

-moony…-sirius se acerco lentamente a el

-padfoot- susurró el licántropo sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-mi querido moony…-esta ves el animago llego hasta donde su amigo, se apoyo sobre la cama con su manos apoyadas a cada lado del cuerpo de remus, sus rostros muy cerca, el corazón del animago latía acelerado, el de remus inquieto por tantas actitudes extrañas de su amigo. Finalmente el animago sonrió satisfecho y sentó a un lado de su amigo.

-Tengo un plan!-anuncio solemnemente

-u-un plan…-repitió moony mas relajado-…y para que?

-la pregunta es para quien?-aclaró con maldad el chico moreno, remus sonrió cómplice y asintió mas suelto.

-Snapy y Malfoy, corrosivo en su desayuno…ya deseo ver sus caras cuando sientan su estomago arder- la sonrisa de sirius se expandió en su rostro mostrando el lado malvado y maquiavélico del chico. Remus se rió del extraño brillo entusiasta de los ojos de su amigo.

-y como lo harás?-se intereso

-como lo haremos? Querrás decir-indico el animago echándose en la cama de su amigo.

-yo no puedo participar de eso..ya sabes …soy prefecto-intento safarse el licántropo observando a sirius desde su lugar.

-pero nadie se enterara que fuimos nosotros…

-ya…y de seguro que existen mas personas tan estupidas como nosotros para pasarse la vida haciendo bromas.

-ey! Nosotros no somos estupidos!-reclamo el ojigris riendo

-de todos modos…como lo haremos? Debo ubicarme en alguna posición especifica?...-sirius lo miro condescendiente ante esas palabras y le repaso con la mirada, remus comprendió que eso había sonado mal y colorado se apresuro a aclarar- me digo a como haremos para que no nos vean, y como yo siempre soy el que actúa incubierto –sirius sonreía aun mas- oh! Vamos…ninfomano…-se burlo esta ves intentando disminuir su sonrojo a costa del propio de sirius.

-yo no soy ninfomano!..-se quejo el animago levantándose, ya quisieras tu que lo fuera-contraatacó lanzándose contra el cuerpo de su amigo para derribarlo de la cama.

Remus cayo al suelo con sirius encima intentando hacerle cosquillas, el castaño dio la pelea y luego de varios intentos quedo sobre el animago que se retorcía de la risa, y es que el había sido mas inteligente y había utilizado su varita para hacerle un hechizo de risa (¬¬…para algo son magos no?)…

-JJAJJAJAJAJA…ok ok…tu ganas-se rindió padfood jadeando con el cuerpo de remus sobre el suyo, ambos sonrientes, el ojidorado había olvidado sus heridas, es mas se sentía muy bien, era en estos momento cuando agradecía que tuviera amigos, pero la tranquilidad se acabo de pronto cuando la sonrisa se borro del rostro del animago quien había fijado su vista en otra parte del cuerpo de remus que no eran sus ojos.

La sonrisa se borro del rostro del licántropo cuando sintió que sirius se incorporaba rápidamente con el aun encima y le revisaba las marcas de su cuello y hombro que con el juego habían quedado al descubierto…

-supongo que eso explica los rasguños…-la voz de sirius sonó seria, remus se apresuro a cubrir sus cuello.-por eso no llegaste a dormir la noche pasada…

-no, es decir, yo…-remus no sabia que decir, ¿como había olvidado que estaba completamente marcado por malfoy, que era lo que se suponía tenia que decir?

-me vas a negar que esas son marcas de los labios de quien sabe quien…-sirius levanto la vos, remus se encogió sorprendido.-aun después de luna llena tienes las ganas de divertirte…sabes…me había preocupado por tu estado, pero ahora que veo a que venían…no tenia idea que eras un masoquista moony…

-sirius…no es lo que tu piensas…yo no preferiría pasar mi post- luna de la manera que esa mente sucia tuya esta imaginando!-se defendió el licántropo sintiéndose de pronto ofendido.

-y que es lo que según tu me estoy imaginando!-berreo ahora el animago quitándose a moony de encima y poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Moony lo miraba desde el suelo desorientado.-a mi no me engañas…cuantas veces he visto, he hecho y he tenido una de esas marcas que tienes tu en tu cuello…acaso me vas a decir que no sabes como apareció?...si era eso lo que querías contarme hoy en la mañana pues no tenias por que preocuparme…se muy bien que esas marcas se las hacen a las putas…

-y quien mierda te creer tu para tratarme así!-bramo el licántropo furioso.-yo no tengo por que estar dándote explicaciones sobre mi vida intima Black…

-otra ves con los apellidos Lupin…es que acaso siempre te alejaras cuando alguien te diga una verdad?

-lo que tu estas insinuando no es una verdad

-pues entonces esas marca son una mentira muy creíble!

-no me grites mierda!-remus sintió que la vista se le nublaba…No, no iba a llorar, no lo iba a hacer. Se llevo una mano al rostro y se froto la cara intentando tranquilizarse, en el otro extremo de la habitación sirius hacia lo mismo.-por que me estas tratando así?-logro articular el castaño

-no te entiendo remus-sirius intento responderle-me dices que confías en mi, apareces herido, lleno de esas asquerosas marcas, pero niegas que lo hayas hecho…no te comprendo…

-no tienes por que hacerlo…es mejor así…créeme.

-en que estas metido moony?-el animago se volvió preocupado al licántropo que se metía bajo las frazadas.

-hasta mañana sirius…espero que mañana hayamos olvidado esto…

-Demonios-sirius cogio su capa y salio de allí apagando las luces de la habitación, paso rápidamente a un lado de james y Lily, y corrió en dirección a las mazmorras, había cambiado de opinión, tal ves snape necesitaba un corte de cabello urgente.

Cuando llego a los territorios de las serpientes busco arduamente a snape…necesitaba descargar su frustración contra alguien, nadie mejor que ese grasiento, narigón, bastardo e intrometido slytherin….cuando lo halló vio que estaba en la entrada a su sala común conversando con lucius malfoy…

Se acerco silenciosamente, para luego esconderse en las sombras y oír un poco de la conversación.

-no te digo que pronto ese sangre mestiza o quedara en la ruina, o volverá a su vida de fracasado, pero habiendo pagado su deuda…-decía el rubio riendo ligeramente.

-como lo conseguirás...?-la vos de Snape sonaba rara, con un tono de reproche.

-no imaginas cuanto he avanzado…cuando yo quiera…la sonrisa de lupin se borrara para siempre…

-solo espero que no te descubran…

-Tranquilo severus…soy una serpiente cautelosa

-que es lo planeas insecto?-sirius salio de las sombras para sorpresa de ambos slytherin, severus rápidamente se escondió detrás de malfoy (pobre…ya estaba traumadito ya uu)

-valla, valla, sirius black por aquí…que haces?...acaso crees que podrías intentar recuperar tu orgullo de serpiente si das paseitos nocturnos por aca?...vete de aqui leoncito.

-no te metas conmigo malfoy….puede costarte caro…-amenazo sirius cabreado- ahora dime que pretendes hacer a moony…

-jajajaja…ni creas que te lo diré imbecil…eso lo averiguas tu…que no eras su mejor amigo, si lo eres cuídalo bien…no valla ser que esta serpiente salga de caza…-sonrió con maldad

-maldito puerco…

En menos de un segundo sirius y malfoy habían desenvainado sus varitas, ambos lanzaron un mismo hechizos, como consecuencia, uno se hallaba aturdido en el piso y el otro sangraba por las narices, ese era sirius quien se levanto rápidamente y se escapo al ver que la sra. Norris venia en camino, antes de perderse por el pasillo el animago apunto a severus que intentaba levantar a lucius del suelo, y le rapo.

James estaba metiéndose bajo sus tibias, olorosas, suaves y lindas sabanas cuando apareció sirius como un torbellino, revolviendo los cajones en busca de algo para frenar la hemorragia, james suspiro resignado y se levanto para frenar a su hermano sentarlo en su cama y con un movimiento de varita le freno la hemorragia y con otro le saco la sangre del rostro. Sirius lo miro con un rostro compungido de preocupación y frustración.

-que paso ahora?…pensé que hoy seria un día normal-le pregunto james acariciando el cabello de sirius y luego volviendo a su propia cama.

-discutí con moony…-murmuro de mala gana

-pfff…cuando no!...si sigues así creo que espantaras a ese niño.

-le llame puta…

-QUE?

-eso mismo…y ahora me siento arrepentidísimo, oí a malfoy hablar sobre moony, creo que se trama algo contra el…algo nada bueno james…y a mi se me ocurre discutir con él!...soy un fracaso…-exclamo lanzándose de espaldas sobre el colchón.

-vamos hombre…a partir de mañana aprenderás a controlar esa afilada lengua de serpiente que heredaste y trataras de arreglarte con el lobito…por que si no es asi…olvídate de algún día soñar con cachorritos!.

-james!...no te burles!...en serio me doy asco…no quiero ser una serpiente disfrazada de león…

-entonces para eso…olvídate de todo lo que te haga alejarte de moony, cuando lo tengas cerca…cual sea la forma el motivo o situación…sedúcelo…recuerda padfoot, tienes que enamorarlo…y con tu actitud no estas ayudando demasiado…

-prongs..

-que?

-gracias por ser mi hermano…a veces pienso que te olvidaste de mi…pero veo que no…te quiero amigo.

-yo también pulgoso pero recuerda que hay alguien que debe llegar a amarte…


	12. Chapter 12

Desde aquella discusión que no se había vuelto a acercar a él, la semana transcurrió lenta, los lirios se marchitaban poco a poco, y un delicado pétalo caía cada ves que remus evadía a sirius, el animago se sentía frustrado, aunque moony no le hubiese quitado la palabra, había decidido alejarse de él, de james, incluso de peter. Ahora que la nieve había comenzado a caer desconsideradamente, justo en este periodo el castaño había decidido hacer muchos paseos solitarios por los terrenos, se le veía solo, triste y debilitado refugiado dentro de su capa y bufanda de gryffindore, el insomnio lo estaba consumiendo.

El castaño, había decidido alejarse de sus amigos hasta que el chantaje de malfoy acabara, todo seria mas fácil de esa manera, sirius no se preocuparía mas de sus repentinos hematomas en las muñecas, ni de los rasguños que le quedaban después de haber forcejeado por unos minutos con el rubio…si esperaba que todo culminara…cuando volviera podría volver a intentar recuperar la mascara del dulce y tierno merodeador…por el momento era mejor alejar a su manada….su pequeño núcleo, su familia…

Ahora estaba jugando con la bolsita de dinero que malfoy acababa de tirarle después de haberse dejado manosear y torturar por el rubio…si bien no le había obligado a renunciar a su virginidad, si lo había hecho sufrir el temor de que podría arrepentirse y robársela sin aviso alguno. El chico estaba sentado entremedio de las gradas de quiditch, su rostro estaba acalorado y aun sentía su pecho arder por los lamentotes que el otro chico le había dado, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y se acurruco contra la pared…no tenia ganas de ver a nadie, no quería volver a la sala común, estaba dudando de poder seguir intentado fingir que no pasaba nada….estaba cansado de ocultar todas las cartas que su padre le enviaba presionándolo para que consintiera pronto al hijo del dueño de la casa que él en su forma de animal había destruido sin consideración alguna.

En la prematura oscuridad vio la silueta de una de las lechuzas del colegio que venia en dirección a él, cuando esta se poso en su hombro el chico ató mecánicamente la bolsa de dinero a la pata de esta, y en la otra garabateo rápidamente el nombre de su padre….dejo que la lechuza emprendiera el viaje…mientras el se volvía a recostar contra aquel muro protector e intentaba descansar…hace días que no dormía…tenia un aspecto horrible, y tenia su cuerpo tenso, todo le dolía…sus hombros, su cuello, su espalda…a veces se le hacia insoportable el dolor y a eso se le sumaban los desagradables síntomas prelunares…daría todo por desaparecer de una maldita ves…

-lily!

-noo

-lily!...

-noooo

-LILY!-

-QUE NO JAMES!-grito descontrolada la pelirroja echando fuego por las narices

-pero por que no?-pregunto el chico de cabellos revuelto poniendo cara de bebe regañado.

-por que severus no tiene la culpa de que ustedes sean unos aburridos!...si tanto quieres reírte de alguien por que no vas y le prendes fuego al culo de black!-replico furiosa la chica, ante tales palabras james la miro estupefacto y después giró la cabeza en dirección a sirius quien miraba por la ventana de la torre…al parecer no había estado escuchando la discusión que tenia la pareja….no hasta que james estallo en carcajadas…

-jejeje-mi adorada lily…tienes razón…quizá sea eso mas interesante…que ni se dara cuenta si lo hago…-siguió riendo el chico mientras apuntaba el trasero de su amigo con malicia.

-ni lo sueñes potter, lo haces y te meto la varita por donde te quepa!-sirius había estado escuchando la discusión…pero no le había dado real importancia…lo que mas le preocupaba era donde estaba moony, llevaba horas desaparecidos…y se le estaba haciendo costumbre llegar cada ves mas tarde…el chico desaparecía por horas junto al mapa merodeador…y eso no podía significar nada bueno.

-tranquilo padfoot solo bromeaba…has oído a mi lils?...no nos ha dejado realizar nuestra broma…-sollozo james dramáticamente haciendo un puchero a su novia, quien tuvo que desviar su mirada para no caer en las redes de tan engañosa trampa.

-y desde cuando le haces caso a alguien james!...somos los merodeadores …no pedimos permiso a nadie..

-antes se lo pedíamos a remus…-se oyó la infantil vos de peter quien había estado metido debajo de un sillón buscando su apunte de astronomía…

-cierto!...moony era nuestra conciencia-afirmo james ceñudo dándose cuenta por primera ves de que remus ya ni siquiera pasaba algún tiempo con ellos…

-…moony ES nuestra conciencia james…no hables de el como si ya no existiera…-le reto sirius con un triste pesar, era verdad….remus los había abandonado y de seguro era por su culpa…por haberle insultado aquella ves…-…me pregunto donde estará en estos momentos…

Remus se había quedado dormido, estaba aun en los terrenos del colegio, se levanto rápidamente,…el mundo le dio vueltas por unos segundos, de nuevo había olvidado cenar, de seguro ese era el propósito de malfoy…debilitarlo., Se levanto con cuidado y lentamente, y decidió que ya era hora de volver…por el camino no levanto la vista, había perdido la cinta de su cabello, no recordaba donde la había dejado malfoy cuando se la saco, ahora su pelo se mecía en un hermoso y deprimente vaivén, lento e inseguro, al igual que sus pasos…las hebras doradas bañaban su rostro, ocultando sus hermosas facciones alargadas…tal ves un poco ambiguas…pero era bello, de eso no había duda…y no era cualquier belleza, era una belleza monstruosa, animal…la belleza de un licántropo…choco con alguien a la entrada del castillo.

-disculpa-reacciono sin emoción…

-no te preocupes remy…-los oídos de remus captaron el dulce sonido de una vos que muchas veces le había hecho reír…pero también la misma vos que le había hecho llorar…

-sophie…-saludo.

-como has estado remus?..-la chica estaba cubierta con una capa, de seguro estaba esperando a alguien, su mirada estaba triste y dolida.

-de maravilla-mintió el chico intentando mostrarse confiado…debía evitar caer en el recuerdo de esa chica.

-que hacías tan de noche, en los terrenos?…ya es tarde…has tenido una cita?...Con quien'?-la chica lo bombardeo a preguntas, las que lo sorprendieron un poco….meneo la cabeza y respondió en voz baja

-…eso no te interesa sophie…ya sabes que lo nuestro termino…

-pero es que aun no lo entiendo! Por que me dejaste así!...ni una explicación!

-si no lo recuerdas no es cosa mía-respondió impaciente el castaño-Para mi lo nuestro ya paso sophie…no insistas…

-dame una explicación!-la chica le agarro del las mejillas acercándose a él peligrosamente, remus se mantuvo a distancia, clavando sus ojos en los de la chica.

-a quien esperabas tu?...no me gustaría que yo interrumpiera sea lo que sea que te propongas-hablo calmadamente-…me tengo que retirar mi querida compañera…con tu permiso-el licántropo le saco sus manos del rostro y paso por su lado sin mirarla…él ya lo había decidido…debía olvidarla...además de nada le servia enamorarse de alguien ahora que no tendría la posibilidad de entregarse a esa persona…

Cuando entro en la sala común diviso a su grupo de amigos conversar en un aire de secretismo, cuando lo vieron parado en el umbral los tres intercambiaron miradas y se dispersaron por los sillones, rodeándolo, el castaño intento ignorar aquella actitud tan depredadora y paso por entremedio de las miradas acusadoras de sus amigos…solo unos pasos mas y quedaría libre de aquel interrogatorio de miradas…sin embargo antes de poder poner un pie en el túnel de las escaleras que llevaba a las habitaciones escucho una vos.

-donde tienes el mapa?-era la voz de sirius…remus saco de su bosillo el maltratado pergamino y lo mostró sin darse la vuelta y hablar.-…por que te has alejado de nosotros?…

Remus esta ves volteo ligeramente la cara para poder mirar a sirius, sus ojos se entrecerraron en dejando solo ver una diminuta línea dorada…su ceño se frunció lentamente y su perfil pálido contrasto con la oscuridad…la mirada de chico era peligrosa-eso…no te interesa sirius…-dijo haciendo una repetición de lo que le había dicho a sophie…

-que te hemos hecho para que nos abandones así moony ?-esta ves fue james el que hablo, había visto la mirada que el licántropo había dedicado a padfoot y supo que no era bueno que discutieran, otra ves. Ahora el licántropo se giro completamente hacia james, y vio que el de gafas estaba preocupado, sintió de pronto un pequeño sentimiento de culpa…peter también estaba mirándolo con aire anhelante.

-ustedes no me han hecho nada…solo soy yo y mis problemas chicos…prometo que cuando los resuelva me verán mas seguido…por ahora debo atender ciertos asuntos…

-asuntos mas importantes que tu licantropía?-bramo sirius desde su asiento apretando los antebrazos del sofá con fuerza para no lanzarse sobre su amigo…remus lo miro nuevamente con seriedad…intentando reprimir la desesperación que sentía estar provocando tal resentimiento en su mejor amigo…

-así es sirius…asuntos mas importantes que mi licantropía…estoy resolviendo asuntos humanos…esos siempre serán mas importantes que los que suponen ser los de un fenómeno como yo….-respondió- escúchame bien…no quiero discutir con tigo nuevamente, y tampoco con ustedes chicos…son mi familia…solo les pido que me den privacidad…les prometo que pronto me tendrán cien por ciento con ustedes…

-pero…-intentó persuadir james-

-no prongs…se paciente….

-moony…por que nos haces esto?-pregunto sirius en el sillón...su plan de conquista estaba fracasando brutalmente.

-hacer que?...yo no les hago nada…son ustedes los que se sienten mal…olvídense un segundo de mi y vivan su propia historia…

Diciendo esto el licántropo subió las escaleras rápidamente, sirius lo siguió con la mirada y noto que no llevaba la cinta que le había regalado él…eso lo hizo sentir peor.

-lo hemos perdido…-murmuro.

-de eso nada…-hablo james-averiguaremos que demonios le pasa y recuperaremos al lobito…lo juro por como me llamo James Harold Potter!

-y como lo haremos?-sirius se levanto de su asiento apesumbrado…

-la pregunta es como lo harás!-exclamo el joven subiéndose sobre el sillón y apuntando a sirius…

-yo?

-aha…tu, lo harás tu por que eres su mejor amigo, por que tu fuiste el primero en descubrir que era un licántropo…serás tu por que yo no le puedo dar lo que ese chico necesita!-sirius enrojeció levemente ante esas palabras y peter inclino la cabeza sin comprender

-y que es lo que necesita?-pregunto la rata…

James y sirius se miraron, ambos con los ojos brillantes…

-seguridad!-respondieron al mismo tiempo

A la mañana siguiente, remus se levanto como se le estaba haciendo costumbre…desanimado, aburrido , vacío, insatisfecho…abrió los doseles de la cama para encontrarse con una habitación completamente vacía, aparentemente. Se estiro unos segundos sobre el colchón y luego decidió vestirse, cogio sus pantalones negros, y un poleron del mismo color, estaba algo desteñido pero no le importo…hoy se quedaría en la habitación, leería hasta caer dormido y cuando despertara se lanzaría un _desmaius_ para poder seguir descansando…estaba demasiado agotado y debía aprovechar que era día domingo, buscó algo en sus cajones…cuando estaba por coger las navajas para cortar su cabello…(se había aburrido de que malfoy se los tirara cada ves que le daba la gana…por el solo hecho de que le encantaba oírlo quejarse de dolor), se abrió la puerta del baño dejando mostrar a un sirius completamente distinto al sirius de hacia unos días, no estaba ni serio ni feliz…estaba con aire desafiante, y un brillo especial reposaba en sus obres grises, remus lo miro por sobre su hombro a través de el espejo mientras cojia un mechón de pelo y se disponía a cortarlo cuando sintió la mano de sirius sobre la suya deteniendo la acción!

-no!...no moony que haces?-el animago le arrebato las navajas y las guardo bajo su colchón…

-ey! No me las quites…quiero cortarme el cabello.-indico remus intentando mantener distancia con su amigo.

-pero yo no quiero que lo hagas-indico el pelinegro

-pues yo si!-aclaro el castaño cruzándose de brazos

-pero es que a mi me gustas mucho mas así!-exclamo despreocupado el animago…

Remus contempló a sirius confundido y desvió la mirada para luego ir a acostarse a su cama cogiendo el libro que había sacado de su baúl…lo abrió en la pagina 22, pero no pudo seguir leyendo por que sirius se lo arrebato de las manos y lo lanzo por los aires.

Remus se quedo unos minutos en la misma pocision como si aun tuviera el libro entre las manos...luego suspiro.

-sirius….no tienes nada que hacer…hoy es domingo…ve y piérdete por un rato-ladro de mal humor.

-tengo algunas cosas que hacer…-acepto el animago de buena gana, pero en ves de irse se sentó en la cama de su amigo-pero ninguna es mas importante que recuperar el tiempo perdido con un amigo…

-sirius si vas a empezar con lo de la discusión del otro día yo ya lo olvide…-comenzó a decir el licántropo. Los dedos del animago sobre sus labios lo acallaron.

-no…no quiero hablar sobre eso…-dijo esta ve un poco mas serio-quiero hablar contigo…como antes…

El licántropo miro ceñudo a su amigo por un rato y rápidamente se cruzo de brazos y piernas sobre su cama, el animago le imito, ambos estaban descalzos, y parecían un espejo humano….sirius conocía a su amigo…este no le hablaría de nada….siempre era asi cuando estaba de mal humor. Remus se llevo una mano a la cabeza y se peino el cabello, sirius le imito,..el licántropo lo miro molesto y luego se remango las mangas del poleron…lo siguiente que hizo el animago fue arremangarse las mangas de su chaleco…

-a que juegas?-pregunto el castaño

-a que juegas?-repitió sirius

-para ya!-reclamo esta ves el chico dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-para ya!-repitió la acción sirius pero en ves de golpearle el hombro le cogio uno de sus pies y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-no! Sirius! No! Jajajaja sueltame!-el licántropo era muy sensible a esas sensaciones, parte de su condición…y el muy desgraciado de sirius lo sabia…

-wouuuu…veo que el amargado licántropo si sabia reír!-se burlo sirius deteniéndose unos segundos, remus se sonrojo visiblemente.

-no me hinches….vete a jugar con un palito por ahí….perro sin raza….

-ohh! Por que tan ofensivo, veo que te gustan las cosquillas-y el chico volvió a atacar….remus se retorcía de la risa, mientras que sirius admiraba encantado la dulce sonrisa que tanto le gustaba contemplar y que últimamente había estado ausente en ese etéreo rostro.

-ya basta padfoot jajajaja para!-gimió ahogado el chico- basta que me ahogo!...jajajjajajaja

-parare si aceptas mi compañía durante este día- propuso el joven black deteniéndose nuevamente, remus lo observo pensativo y finalmente asistió, sirius le soltó el pies y se lanzo sobre el colchón a un lado de su amigo.

-donde dejaste la cinta que te regale moony?

-la he perdido…no fue mi intención…

-ya veo…¡como esta tu corazón moony?

-…-

-mooy?

-mi corazón…esta…destrozado padfoot…

-me quieres moony?

-…que pregunta es esa sirius?-

-que si me quiere moony?

-…si te quiero sirius…

-formo parte de ese corazón destrozado mi moony?

-…por su puesto sirius…eres parte de el…

-moony…me gustas…

-…no hablas enserio…

-remus…estoy enamorado de ti…

-paddy…estoy intentado dormir…si quiere molestar hazlo cuando este mas despierto…

-te gustan los lirios?…

-si…

Ambos jóvenes quedaron contemplando el techo…sirius de ves en cuando miraba de reojo al castaño que parecía haber caído en un estado de sopor…el animago saco su varita y apunto al cielo con esta haciendo llover pétalos de lirios…remus cerro los ojos al sentir el primer pétalo caer contra su rostro rozando su piel…sintió el aroma que había perdido el ramo que sirius le había regalado….y comenzó a relajarse, a soltar los músculos, se dejo llevar por las caricias y cosquilleos que le producía esa fresca lluvia.

El ojigris se recostó de de lado para mirar el apacible rostro de lupin, sus facciones se habían vuelto suaves y tranquilas, sus parpados cerrados acompañados de sus largas pestañas, los finos cabellos resbalándole por la frente…sin pensar en lo que hacia el animago comenzó a acaricia esa piel, ese hermoso rostro, deslizo las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus parpados, su nariz, su mentón, dibujo el contorno de sus labios a la ves que el castaño liberaba un pequeño suspiro,…al parecer el joven aun creía que los pétalos caían sobre el….pero no…los pétalos que lo acariciaban eran los dedos de su mejor amigo….así remus sonrió contento…estaba adormeciéndose, se sentía calido, tranquilo…y sin darse cuenta se durmió.

El animago sonrió cuando vio que remus cayo dormido sobre su hombro, pensó que seria la excusa perfecta para abrazarlo y cobijarlo….después le diría que se habían quedado dormidos, james le había prometido no volver hasta muy tarde y peter también…(aunque este ultimo no sabia por que debía hacerlo).Así ambos jóvenes se quedaron dormidos, sirius abrazando al castaño que inconcientemente se apego aun mas contra el cuerpo de su amigo, refugiando su rostro en el cuello de este…pidiendo inconcientemente cariño y protección…la cual…indudablemente sirius le entrego.


	13. Chapter 13

_Gente! les agradezco que sigan la historia y que les agrade, en realidad, como dije desde un principio, es mi primera historia y aun no se lo que va a pasar, todo es espontáneo, tengo las ideas en mi cabeza, pero siempre hay que escoger las mas acertadas…solo espero que les guste…ya pronto se viene el desenlace…good bye._

**Capitulo 13 **

Merlín como había descansado, había caído inconciente en un profundo sueño, tanto así que ya ni se acordaba como había terminado abrazado a padfoot, se miro y vio que estaba prácticamente escondido en el pecho de su amigo, tenia sus manos puestas a cada lado de la cintura de sirius y este lo sujetaba fuertemente de la misma manera…intento separarse suavemente pero sirius gruño y lo atrajo mas hacia si…el castaño volvió a intentarlo, pero la fuerza no lo acompañaba, estaba muy adormecido…se preguntaba si sirius no le había echado algún somnífero a los pétalos que estaban regados por la cama…

suspiro resignado y se giro hacia su otro lado, dando su espalda a un padfoot completamente dormido, y además soñador pues emitía pequeños suspiros y risitas mientras apretaba mas el cuerpo del licántropo, moony comenzó a jugar con uno de los pétalos, y pensó en las ultimas palabras que había oído decir a sirius…

"moony…me gustas"…que había sido eso?…y también aquel beso de despedida que le había dado hace unos días atrás, ese beso le había perturbado mas de lo que hubiese esperado, y ahora, entre los brazos de su amigo se sentía tan seguro…era cierto que le parecía extraño que existiera ese tipo de familiaridad y cercanía con sirius, pero no podía negar que le agradaba sentirse así…¡que era lo que estaba pasando, después de su ruptura con sophie, la sirius se había vuelto a acercar a èl…pero esta ves lo sentia mas cercano, mas de una ves había notado como este le coqueteaba, y eso le gustaba, aunque después se reprochara...realmente le gustaba a sirius? Y si era así, que tenia que hacer! No podría sentirse mas inseguro…lo que menos quería era herir el corazón de padfoot….y esa serpiente lo tenia mas que complicado…se estremeció inconcientemente.

El animago había despertado…se había inclinado cuidadosamente para observar el rostro de moony, el cual estaba serio y sus ojos estaban fijos en un pétalo con el cual estaba jugando, lo observo unos segundo analizando cada detalle que pudiera memorizar, sirius era capaz de contemplarlo horas…y siempre hallaría cosas nuevas que lo atrajeran cada ves mas. Finalmente decidió hacerle notar a su amigo que ya había despertado, y soplando suavemente en su cuello le saco de su misantropía.

-padfoot!-exclamo remus intentando voltearse pero sirius no le dejo, el chico entonces se vio obligado a girar solamente el rostro para poder mirar a su amigo, sus rostros estaban muy juntos.

-en que pensabas?...puedo ayudarte en esa reflexión?...-pregunto el chico sonriendo encantadoramente

-n-no creo que puedas ayudar mucho…-mintió el chico-…bueno en realidad si, tal ves un poco-admitió sonrojándose al notar como sirius fijaba su atención en sus labios.

-dime entonces…que te inquieta?

-es verdad lo que dijiste?…yo?…-el licántropo de pronto perdió la vos…no se atrevía a preguntarlo.

-si me gustas?...-pregunto el animago comprendiendo la inquietud del otro.

Remus tan solo asintió cerrando los ojos para volver a fijar su vista en la de sirius.

-mhh…pues…que crees tu? -quiso jugar el animago rozando la mejilla del castaño con su nariz, acariciándola, el de cabellos dorados contuvo la respiración, mientras sentía como sirius había empezado a acariciar su rostro con la punta de su perfecta nariz.

-sirius…-articulo sofocado el licántropo- no juegues conmigo…por favor…

-no estoy jugando-se separo de pronto el pelinegro, lo miro de pronto algo molesto, y remus noto de inmediato la falta del calor de su amigo.

-entonces…

-remus…tu me gustas….y mucho, jamás me atrevería jugar contigo…eres mi mejor amigo moony, si lo hiciera podría perderte…

-lucifer!...-susurro sorprendido el licántropo abriendo sus ojos dorados e intentando hallar solución para aquella situación…-pero…esto no puede ser…

-por que no?-pregunto asustado el animago.

-porque…tu, a ti no te gustan los chicos…tu madre te odiaría mas si se enterara de que te has enamorado de un mestizo y pobretón como yo-exclamo de pronto alterado el chico separándose definitivamente de su amigo sentándose en sobre el colchon- y encima licántropo!...sirius tu tienes cosas mejores donde elegir!

Sirius miro dolido al licántropo, pero aun mas molesto, no le estaba dando una respuesta que lo satisficiera.

-moony, cálmate, yo se que es bueno y malo para mi, …-le reto, remus le miro silencioso y avergonzado- no me interesa mi madre…y si estoy enamorado de ti, no me puedes hacer olvidar lo que siento por ti!...además tu me has dicho que es malo para mi…pero que hay de ti?...te atraigo aunque sea un poquito?

-merlín padfoot!-exclamo confundido el licántropo desviando la mirada-eres guapo, si…no soy ciego…también te quiero, aun no se que tipo de cariño es…pero…no lo se…esto es demasiado rápido…me has pillado…

Sirius vio que su amigo estabanervioso se habia cogido las manos y habia comenzado a retorcerselas, al menos no le había rechazado totalmente, se notaba que no le era indiferente al castaño, eso le tranquilizo un poco. Mientras, remus sentía el pavor crecer en su interior…si Sirius se enteraba de lo que hacia con malfoy…de seguro lo mataría a el y a la serpiente…o peor, le rompería el corazón a su amigo…que mierda mas complicada!...y lo peor era que sirius le estaba empezando a atraer mas que físicamente, si no que emocionalmente…no se había dado cuenta cuando había comenzado a caer en las redes de black…estaba a un paso de la ahorca…si sirius se enteraba…no sabia que ocurriría.

-moony…

-mhh…?

-me darías una oportunidad?...de intentarlo?-pregunto el animago acercándose al cuerpo de remus.

-sirius…ya te dije una ves…nosotros…los de mi clase, no somos seres para amar…no lo merecemos, yo no merezco a nadie…no me gustaria cometer auna locura, de la que me pueda arrepentir…

-ya veras que conmigo cambiaras de opinión remus…por favor…déjame intentarlo…- El joven black se había arrodillado a un lado de remus y acerco su rostro al del castaño.Remus jadeo nervioso-déjame que te muestre- esto ultimo lo dijo sobre los labios del castaño, quien no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando ya tenia los labios de sirius sobre los suyos.

Intento resistirse pero no supo como sirius hizo para lograr abrirse paso entre sus labios y besarlo profunda y lentamente. el animago había comenzado a acariciarle el rostro y el cabello, intentando hacerlo relajar, remus se perdió el la suave sensación que le transmitía su "amigo". El licántropo desistió de su intento de alejarse y permitió que el animago explorara su boca… hacia tiempo que no le besaban con tanto cariño, y si bien no era un beso apasionado, si era tierno y profundo, cargado de sentimiento…

Lentamente sirius comenzo a empujar a su amigo de nuevo contra el colchón y devoro su boca con detenimiento, queria memorizar cada sensación que le producia acariciar esa boca con su lengua…el licantropo estaba aplastado por el peso del animago, no lograba formar ideas coherentes, que bien besaba padfoot!...gimio avergonzado, se estaba besando con su mejro amigo…si malfoy se enterara…

El licántropo abrió los ojos de sopetón y esta vez si se separo de su amigo, respirando entrecortadamente y con sus mejillas arreboladas…el recuerdo de ese infeliz había logrado alertarlo.

-.yo…Sirius…nos-nosotros …"_mi Dios y todos sus demonios"_...v-vamos a las cocinas-dijo intentando evadir la situación, sirius lo miro un tanto decepcionado, el lo había disfrutado, jamás se imagino que los labios de moony fueran tan suaves, y que el sabor de su boca fura tan dulce….era adictivo!...y los momentos en que el licántropo le respondió tímidamente, esos le sabían a gloria…ahora se veía perturbado, como si deseara aceptarlo pero algo le atormentara. El animago se peino el cabello con una mano y acepto sin decir palabra levantándose. Conseguiría a moony, un black siempre obtenía lo que se proponía.

Salieron de la torre en silencio, remus unos pasos mas adelante que el. Su cerebro estaba maquinando a cien por hora…había cometido un error, no podía haber caído en las redes de su amigo…no podía, jamás se lo hubiese imaginado, sintió unas enorme ganas de romper a llorar, estaba al borde del colapso, tal ves había sido una tontería, tal ves había aceptado el beso por que necesitaba de alguien que lo mimara…

-y que me dices?-le pregunto el ojigris cuando iban por los pasillos.-me dejaras intentarlo?

-…-remus se encogió inseguro, era lo mas extraño hablar de oportunidades y enamoramiento con su mejor amigo…no era como aceptar o rechazar a cualquier otra persona.

-dame un poco mas de tiempo…-respondió al fin deteniéndose frente el cuadro que los llevaba a las cocinas- estoy un tanto…confundido.

-de acuerdo…todo el tiempo que sea necesario mi bonito lobito…-sonrió sirius, remus asintió sonrojado y bajo la cabeza dejando que sirius hiciera cosquillas a la pera de la frutera. Cuando seria el día en que su vida fuera un poco mas normal y simple? …cuando podría vivir como la gente normal?...la respuesta…"jamás" pensó mientras sirius le cogia de la mano apresurando para entrar.

-ey!...ven acá que parece que hoy nos toca tarta de frambuesa!-exclamo mucho mas animado el animago. Remus lo miro nuevamente y venció el corte que le daba el haberse besado con su amigo.

-yo quiero el pedazo mas grande si es así…

-no te preocupes lobito…te consentiré en lo que me pidas…

-que considerado de tu parte-murmuro apenado el licántropo sin que el otro le escuchara, ya que ya estaba alborotando a los elfos para que le dieran lo que quería.-mi vida es una locura…-murmuro mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas y veía como sirius venia con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y una sabrosa tarta recién preparada en sus manos.

-para el príncipe lobuno mas sexy que hay en la tierra- dijo haciendo una reverencia, moony se rió sonrojándose.

-no seas tan descarado quieres…o terminaras asustándome

-lo siento…es que eres tan irresistible-dijo sirius inocentemente, el castaño desvió la mirada y cogio un trozo de tarta.

-vale padfoot, pero espero que no trates de conquistarme en publico…si lo haces, te juro que te mato.

-ohh…esta bien, mejor así...-sonrió sirius devorando un trozo de su porción.-mhh…sabe delicioso.-inquirió mirándolo significativamente, moony solo se sonrojo y asintió silencioso…el juego había empezado.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ya…creo que este capitulo ha sido algo largo…espero que les guste y lo disfruten XD…les digo que yo soy algo cruel…asi que no crean que después de esto todo estará bien jejeje….para saber que pasara…pulse review y dejen sus comentarios!**_

_**Gracias a zaratustra por meterse en mi fic….es un honor tenerla como publico…**_

**_Tambien le agradezco a Helen Black Potter, y a BaLucita…son un amor! A ustedes este capitulo…y tambien a Izumi-sakashita y, y a todos!_ **

**CAPITULO 14**

-cuando la noche había cogido al par de merodeadores, decidieron volver a la torre de gryffindore, remus detuvo a sirius antes de dar la contraseña.

-sirius…no le digas de lo sucedido a prongs…por favor-pidió avergonzado mientras el moreno lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

-…yo…acaso te enfadaste?-pregunto temeroso, conocía a moony, y lo raro que podía llegar a actuar algunas veces, no le apetecía haber hecho sentir demasiado incomodo a su amigo…aunque…quien le roba un beso a su mejor amigo?...

-no….ya te dije, me sorprendió….no me he enfadado contigo…después de todo no me resistí lo suficiente-admitió el castaño sonrojándose, el animago suspiro aliviado.

-esta bien…no le diera a nadie…ni siquiera al mismísimo prongs.

-gracias padfoot…

-merezco una recompensa no crees?-dijo el pelinegro con una encantadora sonrisa y poniendo su mejilla derecha apuntando con su dedo índice…Remus rió silenciosamente negando con la cabeza, ese perro siempre conseguía lo que se le antojaba. Miro a ambos lados antes de acercarse a depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de su amigo que después rió alegre pronunciando la contraseña a la señora del retrato.

Dentro el fuego bailaba lentamente, los alumnos habían aparecido en masas todos haciendo trabajos a ultima hora, en el centro de la sala vieron a james y Lily reír animadamente de peter que al parecer había vuelto a perder la varita (solía sucederle a menudo).Sirius corrió alegre hacia ellos y se sentó entremedio de la pareja, el lobo los observo unos segundos en silencio. ¿Qué seria de él sin los merodeadores?...seguramente seria el chico mas infeliz y amargado de toda la tierra incluso mas amargado que severus Snape y eso era decir mucho…exhalo el aire que había contenido inconcientemente y continuo con su recorrido a la habitación…se había permitido un día casi normal….pero no tenia que ser débil y volver corriendo a su manada, primero debía acabar con lo que lucius había comenzado.

No notaron cuando el licántropo desapareció de su lado, sirius se había enfrascado en una discusión con peter y perdió de vista a su moony, al parecer no había logrado traer de vuelta completamente a su amigo. No quiso separarse de james y seguir al chico, si lo hacia de seguro lo hostigaría, y tampoco quería desconectarse completamente de james, así que resignado se hecho encima de su hermano y le hizo que le contara donde habían estado todo el día.

Durante la semana remus se vio mas acompañado por los pasillos, sirius se había acoplado a él como una sombra, y cada ves que se cruzaba con lucius lo intentaba acecinar con la mirada. Remus no se daba cuenta de esas miradas ya que evitaba por completo chocar su mirada con la de la serpiente…tampoco sabia que sirius había oído aquella conversación de lucius con severus, por lo que creía que su amigo gruñía a malfoy solo por ser de la casa contraria.

Despues del beso que habian compartido, la relacion se volvio mucho mas anormal, habian veces en que una mano inocente rozaba el cuerpo del castaño en lugares no tan accesibles, cuando sirius encontraba al castaño durmiendo en la sala común, con un libro entre sus manos, el pelinegro aprovechaba para acariciar su cabello y rostro, cuando se burlaban de prongs en la habitación, sus miradas eran mas que los de amigos, era una de depredador y otra de presa cautivada, a remus la imagen de sophie ya no le dolía tanto como hacia un tiempo. Se sentía bien el hecho de que le coquetearan tan abiertamente….no era normal que sirius black anduviera en pos de un chico, y sentía orgullo en pensar de que habia sido él, el capaz de enamorar a el chico mas mujeriego de todo hogwarts y eso que el no lo había hecho intencionalmente.

Sirius donde lo pillaba solitario lo acorralaba para preguntarle si tenia alguna posibilidad con el licántropo…otras veces remus era sorprendido de espaldas y los labios de sirius pegados a su cuello, ya no le ,molestaba que lo hiciera…es mas se sentia bien…no había compromiso, no había nada…solo un juego de aceptación y rechazo…logro olvidarse de malfoy por un rato…sobretodo cuando era abarcado en algún pasillo y sus labios asaltados por un hambriento padfoot quien luego descaradamente, lo invitaba a realizar una travesura junto con el resto de los merodeadores y el no podía mas que balbucear una estupida excusa…

Lamentablemente, aquel juego no incluía la sucia mentira que crecía día a día a espaldas de sirius….los hematomas de moony, los llantos en el baño, las pesadillas nocturnas….y era que sentía que se estaba enamorando de sirius, y no quería aceptarlo, le haría daño a su amigo….y a si mismo, pues si se entregaba…nunca podría entregarse completamente a padfoot, cada ves se arrepentía mas de haber aceptado aquel beso, y sobretodo ahora que malfoy había comenzado a sospechar de sirius, quien no se le despegaba…parecía ser una lapa, y malfoy muchas veces no podía atormentarlo por que siempre iba acompañado del mayor de los hermanos Black.

El dia anterior a las vacaciones de navidad, finalmente, el licántropo termino cayendo en las garras del rubio una tarde que salían de clase de aritmancia, james y sirius no habían asistido a esa clase, y curiosamente peter había faltado a su clase de herbólogia, lo que claramente indicaba que algo se traían, pero moony siempre responsable había asistido, y cuando se disponía salir de la sala, su bolso se rasgo por el peso de los libros….lo que no vio fue al rubio que estaba esperando en una esquina a la salida del aula guardando su varita.

Todos habían desparecido y remus estaba terminando de recoger sus libros cuando se levanto y fue empotrado contra la pared de piedra golpeándolo fuerte contra la muralla de piedra.

-suéltame!-forcejeo como pudo sin poder ver a su atacante que lo sujetaba por detrás.

-no…no…-susurro el slytherin bajando rápidamente la mano a la entrepierna del licántropo y apretándola, el castaño se paralizo enseguida.-así esta mejor estupido gryffindor…ya me canse de esperarte, quiero lo que me corresponde …ahora

-n-no lo hagas-remus intento sonar seguro intentando ocultar el temor en sus palabras, lucius rió despectivamente.

-lo haré….-mordió su cuello

-ah!

-ahora…-otro mordisco y una lengua jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja -quieras… o no-concluyo abriendo inesperadamente el cierre del pantalón de remus y abriendo bajando bruscamente los pantalones del chico, remus comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras apretaba sus mandíbulas, sus manos estaban apretando lo mas firmemente posible una de las manos de malfoy que estaba en su cintura y con la otra intentando mantener distancia con el cuerpo de su opresor, su voz se había perdido en su garganta.

-ahora estupido león sabrás lo que es bueno-rió el rubio mientras comenzaba a besarlo con esa violencia tan repugnante, remus intentaba esquivar esos labios venenosos, se movía de un lado a otro no queriendo aceptar lo que vendría a continuación.

-basta…malfoy…esto lo podemos solucionar de cualquier otra manera-intentaba hacer razonar el licántropo al chico que devoraba salvajemente sus pezones, haciéndolo dar pequeños gritos de dolor.

-ya te lo dije una ves lupin…no quiero repetirlo…tu me pagaras como yo quiera y basta de palabrerías ponte en cuatro patas!-le ordeno.

Remus sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca….había llegado el momento, sintió como las fuertes manos de lucius lo hacían arrodillarse frente a el mientras le dejaba el rostro a la altura de su miembro.

-ya sabes que hacer insecto….vamos…prepáralo para ti mismo- rio sarcásticamente, el castaño reprimió las lagrimas y cerrando sus ojos comenzó a hacer lo que le pedían.

Pronto en el aula se oían los jadeos y gritos del slytherin, mientras que remus lloraba y hacia arcadas, cada ves que se detenía una bofetada le hacia volver a su tarea…finalmente el rubio estallo en su boca y el solo reaccionar a escupir toda esencia de malfoy. Sintió una patada en sus costillas.

-no te he dicho que lo escupas…-cogio su rostro y lo acerco a al suelo, cerco de lo que escupió, el castaño comenzaba a tiritar de nuevo. Sintió como le quitaban su ropa interior y busco desesperadamente con la mirada su varita…a la mierda con el trato, ahora mismo sentía un pánico que lo estaba dejando sin oxigeno, estaba helado, sudaba como cerdo y si malfoy llegaba a hacerle algo mas estaba seguro que se desmayaría y no podría defenderse, intento gatear lejos del rubio pero sintió como el otro se le echaba encima y le separaba las piernas violentamente, el licántropo comenzó llorar descontroladamente, sintió como malfoy cogia su propio miembro y lo comenzaba acariciar mientras lamía su espalda…todo era tan espeluznante, volvió a arrastrarse con todo lo que el prelunio le permitía pero esta ves sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

-quieto!...mala puta

-déjame en paz…suéltame-.gemía el rubios rasguñando las manos asquerosas de la serpiente.

-mas fuerte amor…grítalo mas fuerte…quiero que me lo supliques….quiero que ruegues por perdonarte esta ves jajjaja-el rubio separo sus nalgas y tanteo la entrada, buscándola, remus creyó desfallecer…sin saber por que lo hizo comenzó a gemir y llorar clamando el nombre de sirius…

-no…déjame!...sirius!...sirius!no, no-el mar de lagrimas y gritos de dolor aumento cuando el rubio metió el primer dedo dentro del castaño.-ahhhggg! Me duele…sácalo!...ayud…sirius….ahhh! para, para!

-veo que black es el único que te puede tratar de esta manera mariquita!-rio el slytherin enrabiado, y metiendo un segundo dedo violentamente que dejo sin aliento al castaño quien ya convulsionaba de dolor…no quería entregarse….no podía, su corazón le dolía…se maldecía por haber sido un estupido malnacido…

-Sacalo…dejame, porfavor…

En la habitación, james cerraba su baúl y apresuraba a sirius para que lo acompañara a buscar a filch, debían apresurarse para poder dejarlo colgado del arbol de navidad que estaba en el gran comedor. Sirius buscaba desesperadamente un par de calcetas…eran sus regalonas, no estaban por ningún lado….no se iria de vacaciones si ellas…las adoraba!.

-ey pad…te demoras mucho…mejor me adelanto y de paso veo si puedo hacerlo solo

-sabes que te acompañaría….pero son las calcetas que me regalo mi tio….y es el único que me hace obsequios y…

-ok, ok, ok…no te preocupes nos vemos-dijo prongs saliendo de la habitación.

Padfoot desalojo todo de su baúl, revolvió entre su cama deshecha y se lanzo al suelo buscando con la mano sus calcetas….toco algo parecido a genero y lo saco…

-SI!-Era una de sus calcetas, volvió a meter la mano pero esta ves encontró un papel arrugado, arrugando la nariz lo desarrugo y lo leyó.

_Remus:_

_Lamento haber esperado tanto para hacer caso a tus palabras, finalmente he encontrado trabajo desencantando y hechizando objetos para la familia de los Malfoys, y he logrado que no sospechen de tu condición ,sabes que la casa estaba muy maltratada y me llenaron de preguntas las cuales pude responder…ahora hijo, si bien no recibo una remuneración lo suficientemente alta como para pagar parte de la deuda, el hijo de Thor dijo que tu podrías ayudar…se que no es la manera, pero si quieres tener casa donde llegar este verano, será mejor que hagas caso, ya sabes, con tu condición no puedes pedir mucho, es lo que te ha tocado vivir…por amor a tu padre y a tu fallecida madre que por darte luz no esta con nosotros…has lo que sea necesario._

_Tu padre._

_Pd: no me defraudes…_

Era del señor lupin…que había querido decir…"se que no es la manera"?...por que remus no le había dicho que debía servirle a lucius?…y de que forma lo hacia?.El pelinegro arrugo el papel fuertemente comprendiendo a medias lo que esto significaba, de pronto se le había ocurrido una descabellada pero todo encajaba! Recordó fugazmente todo lo que había pasado desde principio de año, Sintió fuego en su estomago, la furia…

"_pero miren nada mas, el leoncito se va...de seguro ira a buscar una manera de pagar su deuda...!Lupin...quiero que me pagues con todo lo que tengas!-grito malfoy desde el suelo.-y cuando digo todo...me refiero a TODO-rió esta ves haciendo un geto obsceno con la mano moviéndola de arriba abajo a la altura de su miembro. "_

"_-supongo que eso explica los rasguños…-la voz de sirius sonó seria, remus se apresuro a cubrir sus cuello.-por eso no llegaste a dormir la noche pasada…"_

"_-ustedes no me han hecho nada…solo soy yo y mis problemas chicos…prometo que cuando los resuelva me verán mas seguido…por ahora debo atender ciertos asuntos…"_

"_-mi corazón…esta…destrozado padfoot…"_

Y ahora esa carta…parecían todo muy obvio…se levanto enfurecido del suelo y abrió el baúl de james de una patada, cogio el mapa merodeador "juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas", busco desesperadamente la marca de remus….aun estaba en el aula de aritmancia …y por lo visto no estaba solo…

-"travesura…realizada…-jadeo sin poder contener la rabia que sentia, salio dando un portazo….ya se enterarían lucius malfoy y Remus Jhon Lupin de que estaba hecho un Black…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Remus sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo, mientras sentía la burlesca risa de la serpiente chocar contra su nuca, estaba entumecido, el castaño se arrepentía de haber sido tan idiota de no haber pedido ayuda….ahora estaba al borde de su final….no podía dejar que eso ocurriera, todo menos eso… reunió el poco valor y la poca fuerza que le quedaba para atacar no quería acabar con lo iniciado por el rubio, el licántropo hizo un ultimo esfuerzo y como pudo dio una certera patada al otro, se arrastro rápidamente hasta donde estaba su ropa mientras lucius se sobaba el golpe…busco rápidamente su varita entremedio de la túnica y la apunto al slytherin…este tenia los ojos semi cerrados por el odio…el castaño tiritaba entero pero sin perder el tiempo comenzó a ponerse prenda por prenda el uniforme….la varita de malfoy estaba a su lado, así que el muy desgraciado no podría acercársele sin ser atacado…

-no podrás evitarme para siempre lupin….-jadeo molesto el joven

-ya no me interesa malfoy…has lo que quieras…-contesto remus levantándose adolorido mientras cerraba el cierre de su pantalón y se ponía la camisa con sus manos temblorosas

-me estas diciendo que prefieres pasar el resto de tu vida en prisión…junto a tu mugroso padre?-preguntó furioso el rubio cogiendo su ropa de mala gana mientras se levantaba del suelo y se vestía sin intención de acercarse al licántropo armado, estaba tardando demasiado.

-si…

-estas seguro lupin?-pregunto con una vos cargada de maldad…

-si -afirmo nuevamente el chico logrando acercarse a la puerta mientras seguía apuntando al rubio.

-por que no te entregas y ya?...será menos doloroso de lo que crees-intento el rubio acercarse pero las chispas rojas que saltaron de la varita de moony hicieron que el rubio retrocediera.

-ya te lo dije…me arrepiento…hasta aquí ha llegado tu juego…-dijo el chico decidido, malfoy lo miro serio, queriendo acecinarlo con la mirada, finalmente respondió.

-de acuerdo…pero te aseguro que te arrepentirás…

-no creo que arrepienta mas de lo que ya estoy ahora…-remus no pudo terminar de hablar por que unos violentos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron, de la sorpresa dio un brinco y apunto la varita a la puerta despreocupándose de su otra mano….el rubio le arrebato la varita que le pertenecía y le apunto a él

-estupido gryffindore…

-REMUS!-La voz de sirius atravesó la madera gruesa de la puerta, el corazón del licántropo se agito confundido….sirius estaba al otro lado de la puerta…le ayudaría…pero estaba dispuesto a dejarse ver en compañía de malfoy ahora que estaba en un estado completamente agitado ?-REMUS SAL DE AHÍ….SE QUE ESTAS CON MALFOY-grito el otro chico aporreando la puerta.

-novio celoso?- se burló malfoy apuntándole la varita en la cabeza.

-cierra la boca…

De pronto la puerta exploto y en el umbral apareció Black…todo despeinado y con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos…observo detenidamente a malfoy que apuntaba a moony , y luego se fijo en el aspecto agitado y jadeantes de ambos chicos….sintió el veneno del odio nacer en su estomago.

-Remus…que haces con este idiota?...que te ha hecho?-sirius hablo de pronto autoritario, con una voz que no era la suya.El castaño sintió de pronto un vértigo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio…había notado el tono amenazador de su amigo

Sirius aparto a malfoy de enfrente y clavo su mirada en remus inquisidoramente.

-así que tu amiguito no sabe lo de nosotros?-pregunto de pronto el rubio agarrando a moony agresivamente del brazo.

-nosotros no tenemos nada-aclaro remus incapaz de fija su mirada en sirius. El animago bufo incrédulo.

-black…será que cuides mejor a tus mascotas- se burlo el slytherin lanzándole una feroz mirada al castaño, que ya comenzaba a volver a sudar frío y a tiritar.

-No es un animal, grandísimo hijo de puta-escupió sirius empujando al rubio, para separarlo de moony.

-pues conmigo parecía un animalito…sin mucha educación…-rió con estruendo-creo que deberías preguntarte que hace tu amiguito cuando desparece sin avisar…

-detente!-remus había interrumpido -no lo hagas malfoy...-dijo recuperando la voz que había perdido.

-hacer qué?...-pregunto con falsa inocencia malfoy mientras se acercaba a él

-de que hablan!-pregunto furioso sirius, no estaba seguro de querer enterarse.-que hacían antes de que llegara?-bramo exasperado el animago.

-no lo escuches sirius…-se adelanto moony pero lucius hablo mas alto.

- que tu dulce muñequito te lo responda si quieres…te puede contar lo que acabamos de hacer -rió esta ves pero se detuvo solo para volverse a remus y besarlo con furia, el castaño sintió como la mirada de sirius se fijaba en él y se sintió enormemente sucio…una basura de lo mas bajo que podía haber.

El animago no necesito pensarlo mucho, separó a malfoy de remus y lo golpeo certeramente en el rostro, derribándolo y el cayendo sobre él, desahogo su furia hasta quedar exhausto còmo se atrevía a burlarse de él y de moony enfrente de suspropias narcices, como podía osar a besar esos labios que le pertenecían…que él había visto primero…había osado a tocar ese cuerpo que era suyo, no permitiría que el slytherin hiciera eso y se fuera sin ser castigado… movido por el odio se bloqueo, no supo como pero no dejo a lucius con posibilidades de recuperación rápida….cuando se logro controlar el rubio estaba completamente aturdido y sangraba como cerdo, en una esquina remus estaba encogido tiritando de pies a cabeza….se olvido completamente de su victima y fue hacia su otro objetivo…los celos le guiaban….y remus también debía recibir parte de su castigo.

Cómo fue que malfoy termino tendido en el suelo quejándose y sollozando sobre su descendencia, remus no lo supo, solo fue conciente que después de ver que sirius daba una paliza que erizaban los pelos de la nuca, a la serpiente, lo agarro a él de la túnica y lo arrastro sin cuidado alguno en dirección a la habitación de ellos. Cuando cerro la puerta detrás de el, el animago empujo el cuerpo del licántropo con furia sobre su cama, remus solo atino a cubrirse la cabeza pensando que sirius le molería golpes. En cambio lo que vino a continuación no fueron solo golpes…

-que era lo que pretendías con ese?-le grito el pelinegro demandante mientras daba un golpe en el colchón a un costado del rostro de remus.

-dis-discúlpame…yo…sirius

-NO!...no soy tonto…por que no me lo dijiste? Pude haberte ayudado…es que acaso querías tener esos asquerosos encuentros con esa serpiente!-remus abrió los ojos sorprendido y sintió el odio que desprendía sirius.

-lo siento…pero no podía…

-QUE NO PODIAS MIERDA? TIENES BOCA Y CEREBRO PARA ALGO NO?-sirius cogio por la camisa al castaño mientras lo sacudía con rabia moony comenzó a llorar mientras intentaba soltarse del animago.

-déjame explicarte…-murmuro apesumbrado.

-no…he estado siendo cortes y educado contigo…te he estado esperando e intentado conquistarte de la mejor manera para que!…para que tú, a cambio de un miserable saco de dinero te entregues y hagas lo que quieras a otro.

-no es así!-gimió ofendido remus logrando que sirius le dejara de sacudir.

-me lo vas a negar!-grito enojado el animago, remus cerro los ojos y las lagrimas corrieron solas…el no quería hacer daño a Sirius…pero ya todo había acabado…

No había solución a la deuda…ni para su corazón…era un idiota que jamás aprendería a

Aceptar su posición en la tierra.

De pronto sintió como sirius comenzó a besarle…en el cuello, intento separarse pero el otro no se lo dejo…si no que cada vez lo besaba con más fuerza….haciéndole daño.

-para…sirius…para.- pidió débilmente mientras empujaba el cuerpo del animago.

-no…-respondió el animago mirándolo desde arriba-harás lo mismo que hacías con malfoy…no te resistas…-dijo con una voz gélida. Moony apretó la mandíbula humillado.

-no lo haré sirius -el pelinegro comenzó a quitarle la camisa bruscamente mientras el otro intentaba inutilemte evitarlo, padfoot estaba exaltado y en esos momentos era mas fuerte que èl-sirius déjame…No Quiero!-sirius mordió su pecho, sin hacer caso- por favor para!

-deja de fingir y tócame!-le ordeno con esa voz fría y aristócrata que poseían los Black-has lo mismo que le hacías a él…también te puedo pagar…-lo ultimo lo dijo resentido. El ojidorado ahogo un sollozo.

-no…-decía mientras lloraba-no es así…sirius…con malfoy no he hecho nada…por favor créeme…detente!- el animago le quito los pantalones con agilidad, remus sintió el frío patente del invierno nuevamente, comenzó a temblar mientras intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su compañero.-no lo hagas padfoot….por favor perdóname….pero no sigas…no me quites lo que malfoy no pudo arrebatarme!

-calla y ábreme tus piernas…a mi no me engañas…después de todo a ti te mueve el dinero…y eso es lo que a mi me sobra…

El corazón de remus dejo de latir….sintió como su cuerpo se congelaba, sus lagrimas dejaron de caer y si lo hacían el ya no se daba cuenta…el no se movía por dinero…es que acaso no entendía ese grandísimo idiota que tenia entre sus piernas que no le quedaba otra opción?...el no lo había hecho por placer…lo hizo por que no tenia otra salida…Para el jamás las cosas serian fáciles, siempre significarían un sacrificio,y ahora comprobaba que era verdad, que su padre no se había equivocado…no podia pretender que merecía ser tratado con respeto y cariño, después de todo siempre seguiría siendo la bestia oscura y vulgar que a cambio del silencio de otro daría todo lo que poseía por el triste hecho de temer a su destino…la muerte, el rechazo .Todo se le aclaro…no tenia por que quejarse…el se lo había buscado…nadie le ayudaría…esto, era lo que le tocaba en la tierra…cerro los ojos y separo aun mas las piernas, esperando…

Sirius vio como la expresión del rostro de remus cambiaba lentamente, por un momento el miedo fue reemplazado por la expresión de tristeza mas profunda que había visto en su amigo, sus ojos se habían apagado y las lagrimas corrían sin parar pero su rostro estaba estático, vacío, y finalmente cuando cerro os ojos….parecía que algo en el licántropo había muerto….y sirius comprendió que aquello era resignación…el pelinegro de pronto sintió asco de si mismo…era un animal… como podía haber reaccionado de tal sobremanera…no había permitido explicaciones, o excusas, remus era la persona que mas oportunidades necesitaba en la vida y él era el primeo en quitárselas…siempre terminaba cagandola...no importaba como, siempre hacia lo mismo, comenzó a sentirse frustrado, era un pésimo amigo…un pésimo enamorado, le había quitado la esperanza a ese lobo estupido e inseguro….estuvo a punto de haberlo condenado…ya tenia suficiente tristeza con su licantropía como para heberle destrozado su vida.

El animago se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de remus respirando entrecortadamente mientras intentaba ahogar el llanto de culpabilidad, remus abrió los ojos lentamente y sintió como sirius lloraba sobre su hombro, sollozaba arrepentido, el castaño comprendió que su amigo había recuperado la cordura, lentamente comenzó a acariciar el cabello azulado del chico que tenia encima, intentando calmar el llanto descontrolado que tenia en esos momentos. Si su amigo había reaccionado así, era por que tal ves realmente si le quería, tanto que se había dejado llevar por la rabia, moony sabia que el no era quien para recriminarlo, o castigarlo, después de todo el no había sido capaz de confiar en él, suspiro amargamente…"de seguro es compasión" pensó el licántropo, pues el en esos momentos sentía lo mismo por el…autocompasión.

-perdóname-finalmente, sirius le miro….su rostro sonrojado por las lagrimas-…soy un tonto…un animal, no tenia derecho a tratarte así…solo que…me enfureció tanto verte besarte con esa serpiente, el solo hecho de imaginar que te estaba haciendo antes de que te encontrara…me gustas mas de lo que parece remus…te amo! y tu no te das cuenta…que me estas rompiendo el corazón?

-sirius-susurro emocionado el licántropo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro chico-perdóname tu a mi -le hablo al oído incapaz de decirlo mas fuerte.-se que estuvo mal haberme quedado callado…pero no podía pedir ayuda-susurraba lentamente mientras se aferraba con mas fuerza a su amigo-cuando tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo, no se pudo…fue muy tonto de tu parte y la mía…pero malfoy me amenazo con prisión…tu sabes que les haces a los licántropos cuando son procesados?

Sirius jadeaba lentamente en el cuello de remus mientras oía sus palabras, todo era mejor así…conversando en la intimida que solo ellos podían tener.

-la condena a muerte-respondió el animago comprendiendo al fin, remus afirmo en silencio, sirius le abrazo con fuerza aun mas arrepentido.

-asi es…y yo, como soy un cobarde…decidí que prefería sacrificarme a tener que morir…

-no eres un cobarde…solo eres un estupido masoquista-corrigió sirius quitándose de encima de remus y tendiéndole su ropa.

-tal ves-suspiro remus mirando a sirius tristemente.

-moony…que era lo hacías con malfoy antes de que yo llegara?...-pregunto temeroso el animago, corría el peligro de volver a perder el control.

-…imagínate…lo peor -respondió silenciosamente el castaño cubriéndose el rostro avergonzado…

-pero…

-no logro hacerlo…no lo permití….por que en esos momentos, yo….pensé en ti -respondió el chico levantándose sonrojado, sirius lo miro alucinado.

-remus…de verdad perdóname….nada de lo que te dije es cierto…-dijo esta ves el animago mas calmado, las palabras de moony lo tranquilizaban…a la ves que lo hacían sentir mas culpable.

-ya te he dicho…si lo dices es por algo, pero no te preocupes, se que ese algo eran los celos…. Y no el odio…

-eres grande moony-murmuro avergonzado el pelinegro mientras veía como remus se y se dirigía al baño.

El castaño se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, y se volteo par observar a padfoot que seguía recostado, siguiendo sus movimientos lentos y entorpecidos.

-sirius…-dijo inseguro

-dime

-podrías prestarme el dinero que falta para pagar la deuda?-pregunto tímidamente el licántropo…era increíble lo ingenuo que podía llegar a parecer cuando se sonrojaba.

-por supuesto que si moony…es mas. Iremos juntos a entregar el dinero….que te parece en navidad?-dijo animado el can mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a desarmar el baúl.

-pero…y tus vacaciones con los potters?...-pregunto sorprendido remus

-tu que crees?-dijo sonriendo el animago-podrán sobrevivir sin mi…yo me quedare acá, con mi lobito regalón!-exclamo feliz y guiñándole un ojo. El castaño sonrio agradecido y se metió al baño…estaba dispuesto a borrar las marcas que malfoy había dejado para darle una oportunidad verdadera a sirius….después de todo se la merecía siendo un cabezota y animal, el lobo necesitaba compañía y confiaba que sirius no seria una mala opción…

A la mañana siguiente peter y james se despedían del resto de los merodeadores que se quedaban en el castillo…Mientras a su alrededor se comentaba de la extraña aparición de Severus Snape en la punta del árbol de navidad del colegio…(James curiosamente había despertado mas feliz que de costumbre)

-le dire a mi madre que nunca mas te invite desgraciado-había dicho prongs haciéndose el ofendido mientras Lily lo consolaba falsamente.

-no te preocupes ya me tendrás todo el verano contigo.

-no por favor…a ver si también te da por colarte con moony así le haces un favor a los potters-

-ja ja ja- rio aburrido el can-mientras veían como los chicos se subian a los carruajes.

-felices fiestas prongs, wormty.

-igualmente moony…

Asi se despidieron quedando abandonados en la blanca nieve los dos chicos, remus suspiro y emprendió camino al castillo, sus pasos eran livianos y lentos, aun adolorido por el esfuerzo hecho el día anterior, la luna llena estaba cerca, avanzo relajado sin querer pensar demasiado… sirius se detuvo a contemplarlo unos momentos, parecía un se fuera de lugar, todo avanzaba muy rápido en torno a remus …o era que remus iba demasiado lento, esa tranquilidad que hacia tiempo remus había perdido, volvía para cautivarlo cada ves mas, sonrió y luego lo alcanzo cogiendolo de la mano.Esperaba que remus se apartara sonrojado pero sintió como el chico le apretaba la mano suavemente para seguir caminando por los pasillos…


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Después de unos dias en el castillo los chicos habia comenzado a hablar un poco mas el tema de malfoy y su propia relacion, al principio ambos lo evitaban pero ya venia siendo hora de que se aclararan…y por eso mismo, sirius había llevado a remus a los terrenos de hogwarts, deseaba conversar con su quería y atractivo ojidorado...aunque claro, moony solo pensaba que estaban descanzando de hacer nada...

- Estas tiritando…

-déjalo así…me gusta sentirme así…

-tus manos están blancas…

-es por el frío…

-quieres mi abrigo?

-…no te preocupes…estoy bien así…

-ohh...

-para que me has traido hasta aca?...pense que podiamos descanzar en la sala comun- comento casualmente el castaño.

-pense que seria bueno que respiraras aire puro...tanto tiempo en la biblioteca te pone feo...-respondio con burla el animago.

-seguro...

-en realidad , queria conversar contigo sobre algo importante.

-si se trata sobre la confianza que debo tener en ti, no te preocupes me ha quedado clarisima con la charla de anoche...no quiero volver a sentirme estupido otra ves-se adelanto el licantropo arrepentido y agachando la cabeza, sirius suspiro desganado, moony siempre tan fatalista como siempre le habia desviado del tema.

Remus se subió las mangas de su chaquetón y comenzó a jugar con la nieve, sus yemas se enrojecían mientras sirius apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y observaba al licántropo …tan dulce y sereno.El animago vio las muñecas amoratadas de su amigo y desvió la mirada…el solo hecho de acordarse de malfoy y pensar que le hacia a moony lo ponía mal genio…pero su malestar no pudo con la curiosidad y volvió a observar esas marcas que se movían frente sus ojos, vio que mas allá del violáceo y el carmín habían delgadas líneas en forma vertical, rasguños… tal ves cortes.

Moony silbaba despreocupado cuando sintió las calidas manos de padfoot en sus antebrazos, se dejo coger sin quitar la vista de las manos de sirius que con sus largos y finos dedos acariciaban su piel…Remus comenzó a sentirse adormecido por las caricias, no notaba que su amigo le acariciaba sus antiguas marcas…esas que solía hacerse antes de conocer a los merodeadores, cuando no conocía el significado de la amistad…

-rem…¿Qué son estas?-susurro muy despacio sirius intentando sonar relajado, nunca se había percatado de aquellas finas cicatrices, el castaño pareció meditar la respuesta, tenia el aspecto de haber despertado de un largo letargo.

-cicatrices…-respondió sin inmutarse y acercándose para mirar, sirius lo observo extrañado.

-tu te las hiciste?-el castaño asintió de pronto con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera recordando algo molesto.-cuando?

-antes de entrar a Hogwarts…solía hacerlo casi todas las noches…

-¿Por qué!-pregunto sirius alarmado, sus ojos grises se abrieron considerablemente.

-…porque…no lo se… tal ves era para recordarme que si estaba vivo,…-respondio lentamente el chico- deje de hacerlo cuando ustedes se hicieron mis amigos- explico de pronto remus sonriendo nostálgico…parecía haber olvidado que padfoot estaba oyéndolo.-cuando era mas niño, solía pensar que no debía estar acá, que mi lugar era bajo tierra cerca del cuerpo de mi madre…mi padre creía lo mismo, así que nunca sentí que vivía en realidad… el momento en que tu descubriste que era un licántropo, y viniste con james a encontrarme en enfermería…solo para decirme lo mucho que me apreciaban….fue uno de los momentos mas alegres y gratos de mi existencia…fue la primera ves que me sentí vivo de verdad, y creo que no volví a necesitar de estas…marcas…

Sirius oía silencioso y compasivo, pero sin perder la compostura…remus hablaba tan al aire, despreocupado de las reacciones de sirius, contándole confiadamente sus sentimientos…no quiso interrumpirlo mientras hablaba pero ahora que el castaño parecía estar en un sopor pacifico, quiso hablarle, pero no sabia que decirle respecto a esas cicatrices, el jamás se había sentido sin vidas, es más, el luchaba por sobrevivir… la nieve comenzaba a caer lentamente sobre sus cabezas.

-gracias por existir moony…-dijo el animago sin que se le ocurria nada màs que decir y solo atino a acariciar el rostro del castaño. El licántropo giro su rostro en busca de mayor contacto.

Lentamente remus elevo uno de sus brazos con aire ido y su cuerpo se comenzó a tensar, solía pasarle a menudo que cerca del prelunio, su cuerpo de pronto sufriera dolores y contracciones…sirius inconcientemente retiro la caricia, y detuvo su mirada en la mano derecha del joven y vio como las uñas de esta mano crecían rápidamente, no eran tan largas pero si lo suficientemente afiladas para herir a alguien…Remus jadeaba y sin aviso se rasguño brutalmente su piel, la sangre broto fluidamente mientras caía a la nieve manchándola de carmesí…Sirius salto de pronto al ver que remus no iba a detenerse…y que no era la luna llena quien estaba causando eso…

-moony! Que haces?…detente!-el chico atrapo a remus contra la nieve sujetando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza remus se debatía frustradamente…su rostro se contorsionaba de dolor…

-déjame!...déjame…quiero sentir!...quiero sentir…-lloraba el chico

-que es lo que quieres sentir?...-sirius solía recibir la mayoría de las catarsis del licántropo, y habían veces en que ambos terminaban en estados de desesperación absoluta, pero algo de lo que estaba seguro el animago era que él siempre lograba hacer recobrar la razón al castaño- !es que acaso no te basta con la luna llena?….estas lleno de moretones por lo de malfoy...y aun así quieres mas dolor?

-lo merezco-gimió remus ahogado…-lo merezco por desconfiar de ti…por ser un puto, ingenuo…por ser lo que soy…sirius déjame sentir, que sigo equivocándome…que sigo tomando las decisiones equivocadas…-remus jadeaba, la sangre bañaba sus mejillas y la nieve a su alrededor, sirius encima de el lo miraba triste…se preguntaba cuantas penas y cruces mas cargaría el licántropo en su interior…lo sujeto con mas firmeza.

-no sigas con esto …no lo vuelvas a hacer…moony, tu eres inteligente, entiendes que todos cometemos errores…no somos perfectos, no es momento para arrepentirte, ya lo hiciste una ves y a tiempo gracias Dios, pero ahora, que estas a mi lado…no te castigues…, yo no te quiero ver mal… aunque se que no soy muy perceptivo, si puedo a llegar ser muy comprensivo y tengo todas las intenciones de ayudarte…-decía el animago viendo como el rostro de remus se iba relajando gradualmente.- deja pensar que eres todo lo malo…reconoce al humano que llevas dentro y dale una oportunidad verdadera…deja de reprimirte…permite ue el lobo se recoincilie con el humano…se simplemente…Remus-mientras decía esto se había ido acercando al rostro perturbado del chico bajo de el, que aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados.-déjame intentar…

No termino la frase, sus labios estaban ahora acariciando los fríos labios de remus, el castaño jadeo imperceptiblemente mientras sirius aun rozaba sus pieles…muy lentamente comenzó a besarlo, esperando una respuesta…tímidamente la lengua del licántropo se encontró con la de su amigo…se acariciaron unos minutos suavemente, hasta que el animago logro hacer que remus se entregara completamente a la calidez de su beso.

El animago soltó las muñecas de remus mientras cogia el rostro de remus entre sus manos y lo besaba ahora con mas fuerza, disfrutando del exquisito sabor que tenia la boca del lobo…remus acaricio el rostro de sirius con sus manos ensangrentadas…,quería olvidarse de todos sus errores, quería compensar a su extraño amigo y compañero.

La situación cada ves se volvía mas fogosa, sirius sabia que no podría detenerse si remus seguía acariciándolo de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo,

El cuello era su punto débil y era ahí donde las frías manos de su amigo habían ido a parar, agitadamente se logro separar del licántropo,…observo el rostro sonrojado y agitado de moony, que con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entre abiertos, respiraba entrecortadamente….sintió el calor en sus mejillas, de seguro estaba tan colorado como el escudo de gryffindore.

Con un esfuerzo inhumano se enderezo y busco su varita en su abrigo, la encontró e improviso una curación para la herida que aun sangraba en remus…el licántropo aun no se levantaba…estaba callado, respirando el frío, llenando sus pulmones del invierno…sirius comenzó a sentirse nervioso…remus era una de las personas mas enigmáticas que jamás había conocido, sus silencios siempre significaban una reflexión…y ahora, después de aquel beso pensaba que se aclararían para ver que ocurriría con ellos en adelante…

-espero que cuando esto acabe no te olvides de mi Orión…-la suave vos de moony lo sorprendió con aquellas palabras…

-eh?...cuando acabe que?-pregunto sin entender el animago, moony se incorporo.

-cuando acabe Hogwarts…y tu amor por mi…-respondió el chico mirándolo a los ojos con una dulce sonrisa.-no quiero equivocarme otra ves…

-¡olvidarme de ti!...por merlín moony, jamás!…no te he dicho que me gustas?….que te amo?…me vuelves loco y tu inseguridad me mata….-exclamo desesperado el animago-maldito lunático desconsiderado…quieres decirme si me darás una oportunidad…o terminare volviéndome loco y…

Remus sonrió dentro del beso…sabia que sirius era un hablador y no quería escuchar cuantas cosas se le cruzara por la mente del animago…estaba deprimido…cierto…no por nada en dos días seria luna llena, pero no podía evitar temer que lo de sirius y el no resultara, el castaño beso profundamente al animago hasta lograr tranquilizarlo…cuando lo hizo, se separo y lo miro calmadamente, con inocencia…

-bue-buen-no…yo…moony…merlín quieres salir conmigo?-sirius no comprendía como podía estar tan colgado por su mejor amigo…jamás hubiese imaginado que enamorarse fuera tan complicado y degradante…no podía formar una oración que no fuera un ruego desesperado por una aceptación…

-mhhh…-remus fingió pensarlo, sintió satisfacción ver la impaciencia en el rostro del animago-esta bien paddy…

Sirius oyó un coro de ángeles en su cabeza…remus, saldría con el…seria su novio…lo podría besar cuando quisiera, lo podría abordar en cualquier lugar sin planificación alguna….podría hacerlo reír y olvidar todo lo que guardaba en su corazón….podría sanar lo que el veneno que se alojaba dentro de el desapareciera, sonrió alegremente y cogio la mano del licántropo…

-que tal si volvemos al castillo mi adorada blanca nieves suicida…

-ey!...no me molestes, que no me cuesta nada arrepentirme y darte un no…-respondió remus maliciosamente.-mira que uno se desahoga y es victima de burlas…

-lo siento mi lobito…venga, vamos a la habitación…tal ves allá te logres desahogar aun mas-sugirio sirius picaronamente, remus rió sonrojándose y se levanto hechando nieve sobre las manchas de sangre, tal ves, después de todo la relación con sirius si resultara…

_**(En la casa de los gritos ¬¬º)**_

-detente…sirius…ey calma animal que me has mordido!-reclamo el licántropo en la casa de los gritos, llevaba la vieja túnica de las transformaciones y tenia a sirius transformado en perro sobre el lamiéndolo y jugueteando con el sobre la vieja cama, el perro sentido por el castigo paro con los juegos y agachando las orejas se hecho a los pies de la cama…Remus se sinto un poco culpable, padfoot no tenia la culpa de que estuviera tan mal genio ese día…se arrastro imitando a un cachorro y haciendo pucheros se acerco a padfoot buscando con su cabeza alguna caricia por parte del can…esta no tardo en llegar, el perro lamió su mejilla perdonándolo y volviendo a mover la cola….luego de unos minutos el cuerpo de remus comenzó a contorsionarse, la transformación ya comenzaba…

Moony despertó en la habitación destrozada y apolillada, sirius dormía a su lado, transformado ya en humano, su cabello le cubría su perfilado y bello rostro, remus intento moverse, pero el dolor se lo impidió, se acomodo aun mas cerca de su novio…que extraño resultaba llamarlo así, pensó el licántropo cerrando los parpados, jamás se le había pasado por la mente terminar siendo el novio de un casanovas codiciado y que encima fuera su mejor amigo…"es mi primer novio",pensó avergonzado el chico sonrojándose, se sentía un tanto extraño por la nueva relación, pero no le desagradaba, es mas, le gustaba que sirius le cuidara y mimara tanto…giro el rostro para encontrarse de frente con los labios entreabiertos de sirius, murmuraba graciosas frases al aire…parecía estar discutiendo con james sobre quidicht, siempre era igual, padfoot hablaba dormido, y muchas veces confesaba sus crímenes en sueños, el licántropo sonrió y le beso tiernamente, el animago comenzó a despertarse.

-paddy…tienes que levantarte ya…

-no…un ratito mas moony-se quejo el pelinegro cogiendolo por la cintura y acercándolo a su cuerpo- anoche me has dando un empujón que casi me mata-se quejo sufridamente el animago.

-verdad?...discúlpame-se preocupo remus dejándose abrazar.

-no te preocupes…ya sabré como hacerte pagar…-susurro a su oído sensualmente, remus se estremeció y un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza mientras la lengua de sirius se entretenía en su cuello.

-padfoot…-suspiro remus inconcientemente

-dime bonito…

- tu también me gustas …-murmuro el castaño buscando sus labios

Sirius sonrió mientras capturaba esos finos labios entre los suyos…la misión "conquistando a moony" había resultado, con un poco de inconvenientes….pero al fin tenia lo que quería, deseaba y amaba,y lo tenia ahí justo entre sus brazos, aferrado a el, sano y salvo, lleno de energía y esperanzas, y el se encargaría de entregarle todo su corazón…solo esperaba también ser lo mas deseado por moony, ser la elección de él, deseaba contada su alma, que el licántropo solo le perteneciera a el…que se entregara solamente, a él.

Remus se separo agitado y colorado del animago quien parecía querer arrebatarle todo el oxigeno de sus pulmones, intento tranquilizar la respiración a la ves que miraba a sirius sonrojado y de pronto con otra visión de su amigo, una totalmente distinta a la que tenia hacia unos minutos, esa inseguridad acerca sus sentimientos, en esos momentos en que estuvo apresado firmemente por los brazos de sirius, desaparecieron, había sentido como un excitante calor lo había hecho desplazar algo de esa frialdad que había vuelto intentar caer sobre el cuando malfoy le amenazo…sonrió alegre…estaba enamorado,y lo mejor era que si se sentía querido…acaricio el cabello de sirius quien lo miraba silenciosamente.

-debemos irnos, madame pomfrey me espera, es víspera de navidad y no quiero preocuparla…

-esta bien …-acepto el animago levantándose desganado, ayudo a remus a acomodarse su túnica y luego se encaminaron de regreso al colegio.-remus, tu padre no te ha escrito?

-no

-le avisaras sobre el día en que iremos a pagar la deuda?

-no...Quiero que se lleve una sorpresa…-respondió el castaño un tanto resentido.

-esta bien…

-no es molestia para ti lo del dinero?

-estas bromeando !lobo descerebrado…crees que me arriesgaría a que caigas de nuevo en los juegos sucios de malfoy?

-no…-respondió avergonzado el castaño.

-no te preocupes…tu y tu…puedo decirlo?-pregunto inocentemente sirius a su "amigo", frenando lo que iba a decir.

-decir que?

-decir tu y el maldito hijo de puta que se hace llamar tu padre…se que no lo conozco pero por lo que me has contado de el y lo que te hizo, no me agrada nada de nada…

-jaja, no te preocupes, mas de una ves yo he pensado lo mismo.

-te prometo moony que no volverás a tener que pasar esas miserias que has vivido…-

Y así sirius se fue reclamando y maldiciendo el resto del camino…de pronto el futuro se veía demasiado favorable para ambos…tanto que tal vez causaba una sensación de irrealidad…

**_(y por eso, lo pienso arruinar …comentarios, sugerencias reclamos, ya pronto se viene el fin…que es lo que quieren…final feliz…o uno trágico –de esos que no me cuesta nada escribir-…ustedes deciden…gracias y adiós)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_En el próximo…el final…veremos que pasa con los cachorros, que pensara hacer moony?…sirius será capaz de soportar la desgraciada vida de moony? lograra ser el apoyo que el lobito necesita? Comentarios, criticas quejas, intentos de asesinatos, vociferadores…lo que se les ocurra me sirve…de verdad que quiero que el final sea de ustedes…(no se preocupen…será feliz!)_**

**_Aviso:…aparece un personaje del sexto libro…quien no lo haya leído, que no siga…o tal ves puede seguir pero es cosa suya…bien…continúen._**

**Capitulo 17**

La nieve caía liviana y ligera…sirius canturreaba un villancico navideño en vos baja, esperaba que remus saliera del baño, habían recibido ya la tarjeta de navidad de prongs y los demás, habían hecho el intercambio de regalos y disfrutado de una serena y tranquila partida de ajedrez mágico antes de decidir realizar el viaje a la ciudad…sirius guardaba el dinero en su bolsa de cuero mientras se amarraba su cabello en un a larga coleta.

Remus apareció pronto listo y arreglado, se coloco la túnica de viaje y se revolvió nervioso el cabello aun húmedo mientras buscaba entre sus ropas algo, aun estaba algo pálido por la transformación, pero se veía guapo, lunático gimió de pronto frustrado al no encontrar lo que buscaba…

-que buscas moony?...-pregunto sirius cogiendolo por detrás mientras le secaba el cabello con la varita, remus suspiró culpablemente.

-había comprado un regalo para mi padre…-murmuro silenciosamente, sirius detuvo su tarea unos momentos, pero luego continuo.

-para que le haces regalos…el no te ha enviado nada…

-iba a ser el ultimo!-protesto el castaño girándose quedando frente a padfoot, quien movía su cabello con aire caliente, las hebras doradas parecían bailar alrededor de su rostro.

-aun le quieres…?-se detuvo finalmente el animago guardando la varita viendo el cabello seco de su chico.

-es mi padre…-respondió remus bajando la mirada- no puedo negar que si me sirvió de ayuda en un momento padfoot…

-esta bien entonces…si tu cariño por el aun no se muere….no soy quien para negártelo-dijo el pelinegro acariciando el rostro del licántropo y depositando un casto beso en sus labios.- te ayudo a buscar…

Después de haber almorzado, Salían del callejón Diagon, y salieron al Londres muggle, cogieron unos cuatas chimeneas por polvos flu hasta finalmente llegar a la residencia de la mayoría de los magos aristócratas, eran enormes mansiones en lo alto de una cima, casas imponentes e intimidantes, Remus avanzaba con los ojos fijos en una sola dirección, estaba serio y callado, parecía estar procesando cada una de las palabras que diría a su padre cuando lo viera, sirius por su parte iba ocultando el rostro , no quería ser visto por ningún sangre pura que informara a la masion Black que el joven heredero estaba paseándose por el lugar que por años fue su hogar…

Finalmente al torcer una esquina se encontraron con una mansión, era inmensa y aterradoramente tétrica, las rejas altas cercaban el paso, y las murallas de piedras resguardaban la lugubre decoración, remus respiro profundamente y con su varita llamo a la puerta tres veces…

Se oyeron ruidos detrás de esta y enseguida apareció un viejo hombre, macizo y arrugado, cuando vio al chico de ojos dorados se sorprendió de ver a un rostro tan poco común,…era un rostro puro con rasgos nobles, retrocedió extrañado por su presencia pero cuando observo a su acompañante la expresión se volvió mas dura y segura…

-señoriíto Black…-pronuncio con carraspera el viejo-que hace la vergüenza de los black en tan noble lugar?...

-eso a usted no le importa, llame al señor de la casa…necesitamos hablar con el, y no me llame señorito, para usted no soy nadie de confianza como para tratarme como lo hizo, dedíquese a hacer lo que le piden…usted sigue siendo nada para mi…-remus quedo pasmado ante la actitud de sirius, si es que no lo hubiese conocido, hubiese estado seguro de que el pelinegro era una serpiente mas del venenoso nido aristocrático en el que estaba metido.- Y rápido! …no tenemos tiempo que perder con un simple criado!-El sirviente gruño y se adentro en busca de su amo.

Remus miro de reojo a sirius quien parecía molesto, seguramente no le agradaba para nada estar en aquel lugar, donde su imagen estaba tan deteriorada y humillada, remus se acerco a sirius para hacerlo sentir mejor, no quería que pensara que estaba solo en aquel insoportable lugar. De pronto unos pasos lo hicieron alarmarse, la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a un alto hombre de cabellera gris, canosa, a su lado , el único hijo de la familia Malfoy…Lucius, cuando remus vio al joven platinado quiso retroceder pero al intentarlo sintió como su cuerpo chocaba con el de sirius…esta ves no estaba solo…

-que hace un mestizo en mi hogar?-bramo furioso el señor de la casa con un oscuro y ronco vozarrón que hizo tiritar a los tres chicos presentes y al sirviente que estaba a un lado de la puerta esperando por ser ordenado.

-deseo ver a mi padre…-articuló remus un tanto inseguro. El señor malfoy inflo el pecho molesto y dirigió una feroz mirada a Sirius.

-Tu padre ya no trabaja para mi…-anuncio el hombre cruzándose de brazos, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de malfoy…

-¡como!...en la ultima carta que recibí el me decía que aun estaría acá para la navidad!-esta ves remus sonó mas seguro y serio.

-lupin!...no grites a mi padre…te acuerdas de lo que hablamos?

Remus clavo su mirada confundida en el afilado rostro de lucius, sirius guardaba silencio con una mano disimuladamente metida en el bolsillo donde guardaba su varita, se le estaba horriblemente difícil no matar al rubio ahí mismo, pero sabia que lo mas importante era que remus hablara con su padre…

-no, no lo recuerdo…-dijo el castaño.

-en nuestro ultimo encuentro…te dije que te arrepentirías…

-jajaja-rió el padre del joven- así que tu eres el hijo de ese hombre…traes el dinero de la deuda?

-no se los entregare hasta que me digan donde esta mi padre –exigió remus molesto apretando la bolsa de genero donde llevaba el regalo de su padre.

-el dinero primero…o no hay información-ordeno el hombre acomodándose la bata y mirando el reloj de la sala.El castaño bufo molesto.

-sirius…dame el dinero…-el licántropo se giro a su novio

-pero puede que te engañen moony-intento convencer sirius

-pásamelo…por favor…

-jajaja…así que ahora eres la puta de black!-rió malfoy mirándolos con una furia escalofriante- supongo que ese dinero es a cambio de algo no,…- remus sintió sus piernas tiritar, y reacciono a detener a sirius quien había estado a punto de perder el control.

-no…no soy su puta-respondió remus con la bolsa de dinero en las manos…-soy su novio-explico calmadamente al rubio quien por un momento perdió la compostura haciendo una mueca.

-y a mi eso no me interesa- exclamo el hombre mayor arrebatando el dinero de las manos del joven…-bien la deuda esta saldad puedes irte y no volver nunca mas…y otra cosa, no vuelvas a pisar una propiedad nuestra…maldito mestizo…

-cierra la boca malfoy-rugió sirius sin poder controlarse-ya entregamos el dinero ahora dinos donde esta el padre de remus…

-jovencito…eres una escoria dentro de tu familia…y con razón- respondió el hombre mirándolo con asco- el padre de este animal sin educación esta en el jardín trasero…esta en compañía de unos muy buenos amigos…si se apresuran, podrán alcanzarán a verle…-el hombre sonrió malvadamente mientras se perdía por el hall.

-feliz navidad muñequito- río malfoy siguiendo los pasos de su padre. Remus sintió como se le encogía el estomago, miro a sirius quien tenia la vista fija en el rubio quien en esos momentos desaparecía del lugar, era una mirada asesina…

-sirius…vamos a buscar a mi padre…siento que algo no anda bien…-remus cogio de la mano a sirius y lo arrastro bordeando la mansión rápidamente, caminaba acelerado , su corazón había empezado a latir mas rápido que de costumbre, así como había empezado a sentir olores y sonidos con mejor nitidez…

-remus no te apresures tanto… tu padre debe estar en el jardín de seguro guardando sus maletas…la casa de servidumbre siempre se halla en el patio trasero…

Los chicos aparecieron por una esquina ante un tétrico jardín que estaba lleno de rosas , en el centro había una pileta de la cual salían finos chorros de aguan, en el ocaso se veían las siluetas de tres hombres, remus reconoció enseguida a la figura del medio, era la de su padre…Sirius abrió mucho los ojos al ver lo similar que eran padre e hijo a simple vista…Moony sintió de pronto una angustia horrible cuando reconoció la figura que estaba a la izquierda de su padre…sus sentidos se paralizaron por un segundo para luego despertar con una intensidad animal su respiración se entrecorto debido al esfuerzo, sirius le miro preocupado.

-.que sucede moony?…

-esos…esos tipos sirius -gimió angustiado el castaño apretándose el pecho…- es él padfoot… -sirius le miro sin comprender, remus de pronto se había puesto tan enfermo como días antes de la luna llena. De pronto la risa de uno de los hombres y el sonido de unos golpes le distrajeron. Los hombres estaban golpeando al señor lupin, la luz del sol pinto carmesí el terreno.

-es él! –gimió desesperado remus comenzando a caminar de pronto, sirius lo siguió sin comprender aun…alzo la vista cuando vio que moony había empezado a correr con desesperación, vio como uno de los hombres se tensaba tal como había hecho remus la ves que se había cortado las muñecas frente a él, sirius comprendió al fin, ese hombre era un licántropo…un hombre lobo que se abalanzaba sobre el hombre castaño…

-Detente!-la vos de remus retumbo en el lugar mientras el agua de la pileta se mezclaba con la sangre del padre del castaño.- NOOOOOOOOO!

Remus paso de los hombres empujándolos a un lado, se metió con ropa y todo a la pileta, mojando sus túnicas, cogiendo el cuerpo sangrante de su padre,…su garganta rota, abierta brutalmente por las garras de Greyback…sirius observo la escena con horror, vio que el hombre lobo reía dichoso y satisfecho viendo a remus llorar sobre el cuerpo de su padre, la voz del otro hombre le hizo mirar al cielo

-_MORSMORDE!-_El hombre llevaba una capucha, sirius intento lanzarse sobre el y lograr verle el rostro pero fue arrojado contra el suelo.

-NOOO-remus grito pavorido, mientras el agua de la pileta se llenaba de sangre.La calavera y serpiente flotaban en el atardecer del 25 de diciembre -por que!...por que lo han hecho?-pregunto horrorizado, el hombre que había invocado la marca rió sin responder…

-son ordenes del señor mi querido hijo…-respondió el licántropo adulto-…nosotros solo estamos comenzando con lo que llamamos limpieza…y creo que el señor malfoy fue muy amable en darnos tan buena presa…fue muy gentil de su parte regalarnos una victima el día de navidad…muy bien…nos retiramos, tenemos que llevar muerte a mas de uno hoy-gruño el hombre lamiendo la sangre salvajemente .Sirius se levantaba del suelo, se había golpeado en la cabeza y un hilo de sangre caía desde su frente .Antes de que los hombres desaparecieran alcanzo a preguntar:

-quien eres?

-que mi querido hijo te lo responda!-grito el hombre desapareciendo del terreno con su acompañante.

Sirius corrió a donde estaba remus y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras el chico se aferraba a el, llorando amargamente, con el cuerpo de su padre entremedio de ellos, esta era la venganza de malfoy…este era el castigo por preferir creer que merecía ser tratado como humano…se volvía a equivocar una y otra ves…su padre había sido entregado al señor oscuro….y él, la bestia , el verdadero mestizo había sido pasado por alto, a el no le mataron, lo dejaron con vida para que cargara con la cruz de su maldición el resto de su vida.

-moony…mi niño…lo siento….lo siento tanto-sirius intentaba calmar al chico entre sus brazos, jamás se imagino que presenciaría tal barbaridad…junto a ellos flotando paso la bolsa del regalo que remus había comprado, sirius derramo unas silenciosas lagrimas de tristeza, como era posible que remus pudiera sufrir tanto?…como podría reparar ese corazón que tan malherido estaba, el llanto de remus se fue calmando lentamente hasta llegar al estado de vacío…donde el castaño se separo del animago y se levanto rápidamente, con el rostro inexpresivo y lagrimoso, camino sin voltearse…comenzó el camino de regreso a casa…sirius lo miro apenado, secándose sus lagrimas y echando un vistazo al rostro del que hubiese sido su suegro, con un profundo lamento cerro sus ojos con su mano y se levanto para correr tras remus, el regalo y el padre quedaron sumergidos bajo la sangre, el agua y el olvido…


	18. Chapter 18

_Bueno, ha llegado el final de mi primer fic, quiero agradecer a todos lçustedes que alguna ves se dieron el tiempo de leer estas frases y oraciones creadas por mi…gracias por su apoyo e interes, este capitulo es de todos ustedes, espero haberlos nombrado a todos y el que falta me lo hace saber…gracias a :_

_**Zaratustra**_

**_Helen Black Potter_**

_**Tsuzuki-san**_

_**Izumi-sakachita**_

_**kazu-san**_

_**Hikaru Doctor**_

_**Persefone**_

_**BaLucita**_

_**Merodeadora-Chii**_

_**Einsamkeit**_

_**Lor Lupin y KSan Potter**_

_**Rasaaabe**_

_**Coulter**_

_**Merodeadora Blacky**_

_**Yummy**_

_**nico**_

**Capitulo 17…_y final_**

-remus…rem...REMUS!-sirius detuvo al castaño cuando bajaban del expreso que les llevaba a hogsmade, el castaño se detuvo silenciosamente.-oye…lamento lo que ha sucedido…pero debes calmarte, no hagas nada malo….

-quien dijo que haría algo malo?-pregunto el castaño en vos baja-yo estoy bien…

-remus…por favor…

-quiero ir a hogwarts sirius…por favor, volvamos a casa…-remus se soltó suavemente del agarre de sirius caminando en dirección al colegio.

Sirius suspiro aproblemado, cuando habían salido del castillo el había encargado a los elfos que prepararan la habitación para una pequeña celebración navideña, y ahora, con lo sucedido, dudaba mucho que fuera correcto intentar celebrar la navidad con su lobito, sacudió la cabeza y siguió el camino que moony había tomado.

Cuando llegaron al castillo notaron que el lugar estaba silencioso, parecía que realmente estaban abandonados en aquel tremendo lugar, remus caminaba con las manos en los bocillos, canturreando silenciosamente una triste melodía sin autor, el animago le seguía siempre a un paso de distancia. Llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda, quien al verlos les dio acceso a la sala común, entraron y vieron que la chimenea crepitaba moderadamente, el ambiente estaba calido, nada que ver con el frio penetrante de afuera, remus paso por alto lo acogedor del lugar y siguió de largo hacia las habitaciones.

-remus-lo detuvo sirius cuando se acercaba a las escaleras.-habia preparado algo para ti…pero creo que no seria correcto llevarlo a cabo ahora…así que si quieres puedes pasar por alto todo lo que hay allá arriba…-explico sirius apoyando su espalda en la muralla viendo como el licántropo lo miraba de soslayo y luego asentia sin decir nada, cuando la figura desapareció sirius despotricó contra uno de los sillones una patada. Esta era una de las conquistas mas difíciles que jamás había hecho.

Al poner el primer pie en el escalón, remus se extraño, un camino de pétalos de lirios conducían hasta la habitación, entrecerró los ojos sintiendo una pequeña pizca de alegría dentro de su oscuro corazón. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio lentamente, se encontró con una enorme caja de bombones y un paquete de regalo sobre su cama…pensó en lo considerado que era sirius con él y se sintió culpable, él siempre tenia problemas que arrastraban a su compañero con él, eso no era justo…era egoísta de su parte encerrarse solo en su dolor, sin fijarse en el esfuerzo que hacia el otro chico por ayudarle y mimarle, cuando el era tan esquivo e introvertido.

Desde siempre sirius había estado a su lado, jamás le había abandonado, sirius siempre le confiaba sus temores y sus penas, sus alegrías e ilusiones, y el siempre le escuchaba, pero jamás había sentido que sirius necesitara su ayuda, o era que tal ves el animago si le hubiese rogado por un poco de atención y comprensión y el, cegado por su propio dolor no había sido capaz de ver a ese gran chico que tenia como amigo. Ahora que lo tenia a su lado…ahora que había vuelto a sentirse amado, no podía dejar que las intenciones y esfuerzos del ojigris se fueran por la borda…sirius no era culpable de su pobreza, sirius no era el culpable de su licantropía, ni de la muerte de su padre…remus, el mismísimo joven atento, dulce y reservado, aquel que todo el mundo creía inocente e inteligente, ese chico…él, era el culpable…y por esto no tenia derecho a deshacer las intenciones de su novio.

Ahogo un silencioso llanto, dejo que las lagrimas corrieran, no eran lagrimas por la muerte de su padre…a él ya le había llorado…eran lagrimas por ver que había perdido tanto tiempo en no descubrir que sirius era una persona maravillosa, por no haberse fijado antes en el, por el tiempo perdido….por haber envenenado la típica alegría de Black…por ser la oscuridad de su ángel.

Cubrió su boca con sus manos y lloro…sirius pronto llegaría y le encontraría ahí, sentado en el suelo, lamentándose, y se aburriría de él…pero es que esta ves no lloraba por si mismo…si no que por él…

Sirius subió a la habitación después de haberse calmado un poco, cuando entro, encontró a remus sentado sobre su cama regada de pétalos de lirios, con la caja de bombones abierta y contemplando el elegante álbum de foto que él le había regalado…las fotografías que llevaba dentro eran todas de ellos dos, desde inicios de hogwarts, hasta las ultimas que había tomado peter con su cámara nueva, todas tenían anotaciones hechas por la letra de sirius, cada una recordando lo especial de los momentos en que habían sido tomadas… la ultima fotografía era una donde remus salía mirando la cámara de reojo mientras escribía en un pergamino y articulaba en silencio "no me acoses padfoot"…se sonrojo cuando vio a remus al leer sus propios labios en la fotografía y luego acariciaba con sus frágiles dedos la inscripción que sirius había anotado a un lado…"moony no tiene tiempo para mi…" el animago se había sentado silenciosamente a su lado, nervioso por la reacción de su chico.

-gracias paddy…-dijo el licántropo adormecido por el llanto.-me encantaría poder compartir mas tiempo a tu lado…pasar el resto de mi vida contigo-esta ves el castaño levanto la cabeza y clavo sus obres doradas en los pozos grises de sirius.

-en-en serio?...gracias moony- dijo el animago entusiasmado olvidando de pronto el mal humor…el lobo asintió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-espero que pueda compensarte a ti y a los chicos alguna ves por todo lo que han hecho por mi- dijo cambiando de tema remus, se levanto de la cama para sentarse en la falda de sirius y dejar reposar su cabeza en la de su amigo.

-tranquilo mi lobito…así como esta, es suficiente para mi y los demás…siempre que luches por seguir adelante moony…siempre que des la batalla contra tu maldición y los problemas…creo que si lo haces así, compensaras a los chicos y a mi…-sirius cogio una de las pálidas manos del chico y la beso delicadamente, con ternura y cariño, remus acariciaba el cabello del animago es una sutil caricia.

-antes pensaba en rendirme…en dejar pasar el tiempo…cuando ustedes entraron a mi vida, eso cambio un poco, pero últimamente me he estado cuestionando realmente si vale la pena seguir viviendo en este mundo que no esta hecho para mi..-

-pero..

-no me interrumpas-le detuvo remus deteniendo las caricias y tomando el rostro de sirius entre sus manos, haciéndolo levantar la mirada…sus rostros de frente , mirándose, el castaño apoyo su frente contra la del animago…- es cierto que este ultimo tiempo ha sido el infierno para mi sirius…pero tu…has aparecido justo en el limite…cuando todo se volvió negro, la única luz que pude reconocer fuiste tu … tu voz y preocupación…tal ves el mundo no este hecho para mi…pero se que tu si lo estas…y mientras existas en el mundo…yo estaré a tu lado…siempre….por que sin ti…mi vida se volvería oscura, y definitivamente dejaría de existir…

El licántropo si inclino lentamente sobre el chico de cabello negro apoyando sus labios sobre los finos de padfoot.

Sirius recibió el beso del castaño emocionado, abrazándolo con fuerza, temiendo que las ultimas palabras pronunciadas por el chico se hicieran realidad, las lagrimas que esta ves salieron de los ojos de sirius no fueron de dolor o tristeza…si no de alegría…esa alegría melancólica, saber que moony era suyo…que aquel ser tan hermoso primero le pertenecía emocionalmente que físicamente le emocionaba mucho…era el dueño del amor de moony, y eso lo hacia sentir tan vivo y feliz…se dejo besar, permitiendo que el lobo le dominara de una manera suave e inocente, delicado y temeroso…aun con las cicatrices en su mente de una situación traumática…remus le acariciaba y besaba insinuante a la mas pura y santa manera…y sirius, supo que ese seria su regalo de navidad…

Cuando se dejaron de besar remus le busco la mirada a sirius, el animago no había notado que había cerrado los ojos, los abrió lentamente y sonrió animado, al fin tenia una recompensa por sus esfuerzos, pero todavía le preocupaba lo sucedido con el padre de moony.

-remus…podrías decirme quien era ese tipo…él que…

-mato a mi padre?-pregunto remus bajándose de la falda de sirius para empezar a caminar por la habitación.

-aha…-asintió el animago.

-pues bien….ese hombre, era greyback…el licántropo que me transformo…por eso me decía hijo…soy su cría-comento ácidamente el castaño mientras jugaba con las cintas de regalo que había dejado sobre su cama.

-por que le han hecho eso a tu padre…no era que el era un sangre pura?-pregunto el pelinegro poniéndose de pie y apoyándose en el muro.

-lo era…-murmuro remus ausente-hasta que se caso con mi madre…ya sabes un muggle con un puro…jamás se ha visto de buena manera paddy.

-lamento que no hayas podido despedirte de tu padre como corresponde moony…

-sirius…-remus le detuvo a medio camino

-dime

-estará mal si no siento pena por su muerte…quiero decir, pensé que sufriría mas , pero ahora, me siento libre…de hacer y creer, lo que yo quiera…esta mal no sufrir mas por su perdida?

Sirius le miro unos segundos pensativo, su ceño arrugado intentando analizar las palabras del lobo que ahora se apoyaba en uno de los pilares del dosel de su cama, ¿era correcto no sufrir por un padre?...¿era correcto sufrir por alguien que te enseño a vivir en el constante dolor y sufrimiento?...era necesario pensar en la muerte como algo terrible?

-remus…no creo que tengas que sentirte mal por su muerte, si no sientes lastima, no es tu culpa, cada uno recibe lo que se merece, y tu no puedes entregarle mas a alguien que jamás te entrego demasiado cariño…además, en mi opinión-explico el animago abriendo la ventana para dejar entrar el frío navideño- nada de lo que tu pienses o sientas esta mal…

El castaño que había estado oyéndolo en silencio sonrió ampliamente con la mirada baja, con la cinta que tenia en las manos se la puso en su cuello e hizo un rozon gigante, para luego acercarse silenciosamente al animago y abrazarle por detrás…

-tu me has hecho dos regalos este día…-dijo con una voz ronca y nerviosa el castaño, sirius se giro para ver a moony con la cinta en el cuello, como si fuera un regalo.-no tengo nada mas que regalarte que este cuerpo…por que todo lo demás - mío- te pertenece…-susurro remus sonrojándose salvajemente.

Sirius sintió que las mariposas del amor le elevan hasta el techo, y dolían, era demasiado fuerte la sensación de felicidad y embobamiento que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, remus jugaba con la cinta notoriamente nervioso.

-estas seguro?...pregunto el animago recuperándose de la emoción y cogiendo a remus por los hombros haciéndolo retroceder. Remus asintió suavemente incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos…el pelinegro no tuvo que seguir preguntando…

El animago comenzó a desvestir al licántropo a medida que recorría su cuello con tiernos besos, remus respiraba entrecortado a la ves que con sus manos se agarraba firmemente a los brazos de sirius.., mientras era desnudado recordaba como se había conocido con sirius, como había sido su primera pelea, como había sido su primer castigo juntos, cada uno de los momentos vividos a su lado, le hicieron sentirse mas seguro en la decisión que había tomado…sirius era su consuelo al seguir con vida.

-ahh…-remus gimió cuando ambos cuerpos desnudos se rozaron por primera ves…Sirius sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo entero…ambos se revolcaban y besaban sobre el desordenado colchón, remus parecía entregado, dócil, se movía delicadamente sobre el pecho de sirius, haciendo contando con sus pieles, queriendo conocer cada uno de los detalles de la piel del animago…sirius sonreía al ver a moony tan sonrojado y temeroso, pero a la ves curioso…en el momento en que logro conectar su mirada con la del licántropo, supo que ya no podía soportar un segundo mas sin sentir a remus uno con el.

Lo tumbo rápidamente sin aviso sobre la cama y le lamió el cuello llegando hasta su oído, remus comprendió que finalmente había llegado el momento…esta era su ultima decisión…si se equivocaba…lo lamentaría el resto de su vida…cerro los ojos respirando agitadamente por los nervios, el corazón parecía querer partirle el pecho y salir arrancando, cuando sintió que sirius le separaba las piernas se mordió el labio inferior para no romper a llorar…debía reconocer que estaba asustado.

-se cuidadoso por favor…-fue lo ultimo que pudo articular antes de ser invadido por uno de los dedos de sirius. El animago le beso la frente para tranquilizarle.

-haré lo que tu me pidas-murmuro el animago sofocado, mientras lo preparaba.

Minutos después el jadeo de los dos jóvenes inundaba el silencio del lugar…remus aferrado a la espada el animago, clavando sus uñas, el pelinegro sujetando las caderas de su chico, embistiendo, ambos moviéndose a un solo ritmo, coordinando sus respiraciones, sus corazones…los lirios esparcidos por todas partes, el álbum de fotos abierto a los pies de la cama, los bombones derretidos en sus bocas, el dolor fundido en la alegría del otro, la pasión desbordaba en los chicos…finalmente remus abrió la boca de par en par arqueándose completo, llegando a su cumbre, sirius le siguió, desbordando en furor, gritando al mundo entero que amaba a Remus lupin, cayo sobre el agitado cuerpo marcado por las cicatrices…agotado pero sin poder aguantar formar una sonrisa sincera y satisfecha…remus por su parte intentaba calmarse, asimilando todas las sensaciones que había experimentado….abrió sus ojos para ver la borrosa silueta de sirius sobre el…sonrió agotado y con un ultimo suspiro cayo rendido en un sueño…

A la mañana siguiente remus despertó en los brazos de sirius quien estaba despierto contemplándole, se sonrojó furiosamente y se escondió bajo las sabanas…escucho como sirius reía de su actitud….pero era que el licántropo la noche anterior se había dejado llevar por la desesperanza y vio en sirius su salvación…ahora que lo veía con la mente fría se recordaba gritando como una estupida quinceañera enamorada…sintió su rostro arder aun mas ante ese pensamiento.

.que pasa mi lobito lindo?

-…

-…no me digas que te has arrepentido!-exclamo nervioso el animago.

-no!...-remus salio de su escondite despeinado.

-entonces?-sirius hizo un movimiento de cabeza, como si fuera un cachorro sin comprender.

-no te da vergüenza…cualquiera que no sabe que somos novios pensaría que somos unos depravados…-murmuro remus mordiéndose el labio…sirius esta ves se rió con ganas.

-que cosas piensas moony…

-eh?...lo siento…

-y bien…no quedamos un ratito o bajamos a desayunar…?

-creo que lo mejor será bajar-respondió remus viendo de pronto asustado la expresión insinuante y picara de sirius- si, es mucho mas seguro que estar acá-reitero remus convencido y riendo…

A la vuelta de vacaciones sirius le informo a James que remus y el eran pareja, que nada les podía separar, por que moony ahora era solamente de él, james le felicito y armo una gran alboroto para celebrarlo, peter, aunque algo mas shockeado tuvo que acostumbrarse a los manoseos y besuqueos que se daban su s dos mejores amigos, lily se había unido muchísimo mas al grupo y remus finalmente había podido superar la muerte de su padre aceptando que quizás ese era su destino…solo le quedaban dos cosas que resolver para estar en paz con su alma…y eso, era hablar con sophie y olvidar lo pasado con malfoy…aunque le era difícil pues las miradas seguían siendo las mismas.

Una tarde que salía de reunión de prefectos, logro quedarse a solas con sophie, la hizo detener se y le explico que el le había dejado por que se había enamorado de otra persona…y que seguramente por eso, ella había bloqueado todo…sophie después de haberse mostrado ofendida y dolida, recupero su compostura y termino agradeciendo que remus le hubiese sido sincero…cuando se despidieron el licántropo sintió un poco de cargo de conciencia, pero sabia que era lo mejor…

Esa misma tarde sirius estaba en el comedor cuando malfoy se le cruzo, iba sin sus guarda espaldas y le paso a su lado cogido de la mano de su prima Narcissa, sintió tanta furia de que su prima se hubiese comprometido con tal alimaña…esas estupidas alianzas de sangre le descomponían entero, aprovecho que lucius le lanzo una ofensa y se lanzo encima, no le importo haber atropellado a Narcisa en la batalla, se dio el gusto de moler a golpes al rubio hasta dejarlo noqueado…aunque después fue castigado por un mes, malfoy no volvió a mirarle a los ojos cuando se cruzaban , ni tampoco volvió a mirar a remus…eso ayudo a que el licántropo superara su temor y eso permitió que el castaño se desprendiera de gran parte de sus fantasmas.

-moony…en que piensas?-sirius venia llegando de su castigo, y remus estaba apoyado en alfeizar de la ventana, los demás chicos dormían.

-paddy…aunque ese tipo que se hace llamar voldemort atormente a los sangre impuras, y se dedique a matar gente como yo…me seguirás amando?

-por supuesto que si!...llevo tu nombre grabado en mi corazón!-respondió melodramáticamente el animago-no seas tontito…yo siempre te querré…-sirius levanto en vilo al licántropo llevándolo a la cama…

-la vez que dijiste que darías la vida por mi…no te comprendí-susurro el castaño mientras sirius besaba su rostro-pero ahora…creo que yo también moriría por ti padfoot…lo haría una y mil veces si fuera necesario…

-es bueno saberlo lobito…es bueno saberlo-respondió el animago besándolo.-pero ahora…no pensemos en eso…que el día que yo muera tu dejas de existir…

-awww…si! mi cachorrito lindo…pero ya basta de poesía, y juguemos al doctor!-rió remus lanzándose sobre su novio.

-jajaja…lo que tu digas amorcito….

Las luces del cuarto de sexto se apagaron enseguida y las risas y susurros de los enamorados reaplazaron el silencio de la noche, la revisión no era nada extraño, solo se trataba de la compañía mutua entre los canes, que conversaban hasta amanecer dormidos, comentando todo aquello que meses atrás hubiesen sido causas de problemas o dolores, ya no había secretos, ni temores tan solo había amor…

**_Y BIEN?..final feliz…aunque todos sepamos que después sirius cruza el velo y con eso su existencia acaba y por lo que dice acá…quiere decir que remus va a morir Oo…o no? …creo que después de todo el final no es tan feliz…._**


End file.
